


Souls in Bloom

by silver_drip



Series: Infinity Earth [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Families of Choice, Genius Tony Stark, Growing Up, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony Stark is born with the Soul Stone in him. It changes everything.





	1. Banished

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be just like a one-shot, but now I'm like 30K words in :P
> 
> No ships until the sequel! I'll try to update every week or every other week.
> 
> Trigger warning: breif child abuse and mentions of human trafficking

* * *

 

When Tony Stark was born he did not cry. Howard took this as a sign of strength. Maria fretted that her baby wasn’t alright. Then the doctor slapped Tony on the rear and got a grunt in response. The baby gave him a glare that would stick in the doctor’s mind for the rest of his life.

His introduction to the outside world wasn’t the only thing that set Tony apart in his babyhood and toddlerhood. He knew countless languages, the majority of which were long dead or forgotten. His thoughts were a tapestry of different languages, words and intonations that would take centuries to unravel.

It made it difficult for him to pay attention to the English and Italian words that were used around him. He slowly comprehended them, but with endless other languages in his mind, it was rare that he found an Earth word that another language couldn’t describe or give meaning to better. Why say the sky was blue when in just as much words he could describe the beautiful shades and how it was constantly changing?

Howard hated Tony’s silence and occasional gibberish. He felt like it was an insult to him personally. Anything related to him, whether by blood or something intangible, had to be perfect, to be an extension of his success. He ignored the child who was walking before his time and already potty-training.

Maria found her son to be fascinating. On his first birthday she threw him a party, inviting children around his age and tax-bracket. He neatly unwrapped his presents, made a pile of the shiny paper, then jumped into it like it was a pile of fall leaves. The other adults cooed at him, whether because they found him charming or to get into her good graces, Maria didn’t care.

Howard didn’t attend, Maria didn’t notice.

By his second birthday Maria was a tad worried. He still hadn’t said a word. He understood her just fine, following her directions when it suited him. She hired one of Howard’s old friends, Mr. Jarvis, to work with Tony. The British man took to it with gusto. Within a week he could write full sentences, but still didn’t speak. Maria decided not to worry about it. He’d speak when he was ready to.

Around Tony’s third birthday, Mr. Jarvis went to get his eyes checked. The brown-honeyed tones of his eyes seemed to shift with his moods. The strangest was when he was happy, where they nearly glowed. At the optometrist’s he joked and tickled Tony, trying to get the doctor to see what he did. The optometrist gasped and proved to Mr. Jarvis that he wasn’t going mad. But as quick as the glowing started, it went away. Tony had a guarded look on his face that was nearly comical on someone his age. Mr. Jarvis apologized to his young ward for putting him in a situation that made him tense. Tony smiled, making it clear he was forgiven.

Mr. Jarvis’ heart was tested many times when Tony had taken to disappearing at all hours. But Tony always showed up for meals and snack-time. When he asked where he’d been Tony would give him a blank stare. It was only when he was four and Master Stark shouted at him to collect Tony from Howard’s lab that he realized where he’d been off to all those times.

In a corner under an abandoned desk he found Tony and a plethora of devices. Howard kicked the desk, knocking it on its side. Jarvis hurriedly picked Tony up. As he hurried out of the lab he glanced Howard picking up one of Tony’s devices.

The following day he was dressing Tony in his best outfit to get his picture taken in the newspaper for his achievement of building a circuit board at such a young age. Maria cried tears of joy while Howard stared at Tony suspiciously.

With Howard’s suspicions came violence. It started with him hitting Maria, shouting at her for not giving him a normal child, one that was worthy of his legacy. They argued day and night. Maria became distant, a shadow of her former self. But every week Tony brought her a bouquet of flowers from the garden. They never seemed to age or sag until he took them out of the vase and replaced them with his newest gift. She played the piano with him on her lap, delighted when he played a few chords or copied her hand motions. She whispered sweet words in his ear, promises of love and hope.

Tony kept sneaking into Howard’s lab. Howard ignored him then when he left he’d go through the inventions Tony made. Most of which he didn’t understand, but he knew were ground breaking. The stupid four-year-old who had yet to say his first word was outshining him. Howard’s anger warped into resentment.

The first time Howard hit Tony, Howard yowled in pain. His hand felt like it was burning from the inside out. The feeling crept up his arm, Howard screaming, nearly passing out from the pain as he fell to the floor. All he could see were black spots dotting his vision and Tony’s eyes glowing like orange embers. Tony crouched down to Howard and said his first words. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He patted Howard’s arm as he cried.

The pain receded as fast as it had come on, leaving a chilled feeling behind. Howard blinked, trying to clear his head. Mr. Jarvis was by him, a glass of water in hand. He had placed Howard’s head on a pillow, making him wonder how long he’d been there.

Maria had Tony in her arms. The little boy was crying and kept repeating, “I’m sorry.” Maria was bouncing him on her hip, trying to comfort him. She ran her fingers through his tussled brown hair.

“Get that—” Howard coughed. “Get that _thing_ away from me!”

Maria twisted around, shielding Tony from husband. “What is wrong with you?”

Howard stumbled to his feet and threw a punch at her. Mr. Jarvis blocked him, or more accurately took the hit. Trying to stop him directly would only escalate things. Howard tried to shove him aside, but Mr. Jarvis stood strongly, his hands clasped behind his back.

Howard couldn’t feel the punches that landed, his limbs feeling oddly bloodless. Mr. Jarvis didn’t budge.

“Stop it!” Tony shrieked. Howard froze. A variety of emotions flitted across his face, anger, fear, and stubbornness. There was something else, but it was masked.

“I want that _thing_ gone by the time I get home.” Howard smoothed down his shirt.

“Fine! I should have left you ages ago!” Maria shouted.

Before Mr. Jarvis could stop him, Howard grabbed Maria by the arm, nearly causing her to fall over. “No! You’re staying right here. I bought you! I’ll put you back in that hell-hole if you push me!” Maria lost all the color from her face.

Tony patted her cheek, looking at her with concern.

Maria glared at Howard as he left, smashing a vase as he went.

Maria sagged to the floor, still holding Tony in her arms. Mr. Jarvis winced as he relaxed in Howard’s wake. He’d taken a beating, but had to be strong for Mrs. Stark and Young Master Tony.

“Perhaps… a boarding school?” Mr. Jarvis suggested.

He’d already planned for him to take his schooling far from Howard’s fury, but he didn’t think it would be so soon. The lad was barely five. Boarding schools usually at the earliest took eight-year-olds. But the Stark fortune could grease many wheels.

Silent tears fell down Maria’s face. She nodded, clutching Tony tighter. “I’ll… go pack for him.”


	2. First Friend

Janet Van Dyne was on a mission. Though to be fair she was always on a mission.

She shimmied through the window, grabbed the drainpipe, and then balanced on the windowsill. After taking a breath she went down two levels and four windows to the right. With a hairpin she jimmied open the window. She landed silently on her feet, and raised her arms like she was a star gymnast at the Olympics.

She could hear their applause at her perfect form—Each judge holding up an embossed card with the number 10 on it.

Janet stifled her giggles.

She was about to head for her trunk where all her goodies were stored. She was only allowed her sewing things on the weekend, including her sketch pad. It was totally unfair, which is why she stole her sketchbook every Monday night then returned it Thursday. She wouldn’t let stupid rules get in her way.

Before she could make a move she heard footsteps in the distance. It was unlikely that they’d stop in the personal belongings room, but she wasn’t taking a chance. She squeezed behind one of the trunks.

The lock clicked and light flooded the room. Janet’s heart started racing.

“I don’t want him in my classroom,” Professor Montague said. “A five-year-old will just be disruptive.” Janet’s ears perked up, always looking for new gossip.

Janet recognized the familiar hum of Professor Tantz, even though she’d never been in one of his classes. He was the judge for their equestrian events.

“What kind of parents—”

“The kind that can buy five new tennis courts for the school,” Tantz said dryly.

“Why am I not surprised? Howard Stark is a war profiteer!”

“Mind the headmaster doesn’t hear you. Criticizing parents is what got Lilian fired, remember?”

Montague mumbled something under her breath.

The shelves lurched, almost causing Janet to squeak. She heard the window being closed and held her breath, hoping that they didn’t realize she’d broken in. They left. Janet waited a few beats before grabbing her sketchbook and retreating to her room.

*

Monday morning breakfast was eggs benedict with a side of strawberries cut to look like roses. Cream or vanilla yogurt were optional to add to the strawberries. And of course orange juice or a glass of milk. Coffee was only offered to those over sixteen. In a year, when Janet turned eleven, she’d get the option of tea, Earl Grey, or Oolong.

Janet kept looking around. She’d already told Sunset Bain, her roommate and best friend, that they were going to have a new student.

Janet’s eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He’s so cute!” A round babyface, brown cowlicked hair, bright eyes, and he was so. Gosh. Darn. Tiny!

He also stuck out like a sore thumb in his black slacks and white shirt. It made sense. There was no reason their school should have a spare forest green uniform in his size.

Professor Montague, who taught many of the eight-year-old courses, was showing him around.

“They’re going to eat him alive,” Sunset said under her breath while making a picture on her plate with the deep colored yolk.

Janet frowned. Sunset was probably right. The first-year tables were already sending him glances. Classes were three months in. Everyone had already formed their friend groups and the hierarchy was set in stone.

“Poor turtle-dove,” Janet crooned.

Sunset snorted and nearly choked when Janet hit her on the back.

*

Janet shook the little baggy of artisan chocolates as she sat at one of the outdoor tables around the playground. It was after classes. Janet would normally be in her room making clothing sketches or out riding her horse. But she was on a mission.

Bob, the least popular of the first-years and the scholarship student of their year, scurried over. The pudgy little boy reached for the chocolates, but Janet pulled them back. “I need information on the new kid.”

“Tony S-s-stark. He barely spoke in class, but he f-finished his worksheet first. Professor Montague took his worksheet then gave him another. He finished it before I was even halfway through my paper.” Bob shifted, eyeing the chocolates. He smiled a little. “Jace started picking on him.” Bob abruptly lost his smile, looking guilty.

Janet understood. He was the one who usually got picked on. It was probably nice not to be the butt of the joke this time.

She tossed him the chocolates and he barely caught them. “Keep me in the loop.”

Bob nodded before going to his room to eat the chocolates before someone tried to steal them.

*

News had come that Tony would be transferring to her class.

Janet was wearing sunglasses indoors. She thought it made her look inconspicuous, while actually doing the opposite. Sunset was following her while chewing loudly on a Twizzler.

It was Friday night and they were stalking Tony. Technically, girls weren’t allowed on the boy’s side of the dormitory, but the rule was only enforced when flipped.

No one payed her any mind as she stepped up to one of the few single person rooms. One of the other boys had been relocated to share a room. It hadn’t gone over well with some others. It made sense why Tony needed a separate room. He was so tiny and young. He needed to be protected. _Janet_ needed to protect him.

At the door Janet knocked a quick jaunty tune. When no one answered she pulled out her hairpin/lockpick. By now she could undo a lock in under ten seconds—Six seconds in this instance. She was totally going to do that villain scene where they face the opposite direction of the door in a chair then turn around when the other person came in. Except the dorms didn’t have wheelie-chairs. Maybe she could convince Sunset to turn the chair for her.

Janet froze. Sunset stopped chewing. Tiny Tony Stark had a small crossbow made from a ruler, rubber bands, and other random things found around the school—And it was pointed directly at them.

After a beat Tony lowered it and gave them a curious look. Bob had told her about his silent nature, but she figured he was just shy.

“Hi, I’m Janet van Dyne. This is my bestie, Sunset Bain.” She waved awkwardly, biting her tongue to stop from gushing over how cute he was. Sunset resumed her loud chewing. Janet closed the door. “Hope you don’t mind us dropping in.”

She glanced around. Under his bed there was a poorly hidden hoard of random things.

The silence (excluding Sunset’s chewing) weighed heavily on Janet. She wasn’t used to it. Without asking permission she sat on his desk, scooting aside some paper with gobbledygook writing on it. Little kids and their drawings~ So cute!

Janet pretended to put on a detective’s hat. “Listen here, kid. I have it on good authority that you’re five and getting transferred to my class. That means you’re either really smart or your daddy is pushing green up the headmaster’s keister.” She leaned towards him. “So which is it?”

Tony glanced at his handmade crossbow then gave her an incredulous look.

Janet made a sniffing noise and looked at him critically. “A likely story.”

Sunset pulled on her Twizzler with her teeth, making a _snap_ -ing noise—Totally ruining the atmosphere.

“Sunset!” she whined.

“Twizzler, kid?” She offered one of the red twist candies to him.

Tony eyed it. He stared at Sunset and Janet could have sworn that his brown eyes glowed for a split second. Tony took one of the candies with a nod of thanks.

“You’re quiet. I can talk for the both of us!”

“Janet, please, no.” Sunset slumped against the wall, as if she was pained. What a drama queen.

“I’m going to give you the skinny~” Janet glanced around like she was looking for eavesdroppers. “Class rep is Ty Stone. Total jerk.”

“Totally cute jerk,” Sunset said.

Tony was just staring at the Twizzler like it was alien. Janet had no idea if he was listening to her.

“You’ll probably be seated by Steph Strange. He’s, you guessed it! a weirdo!” Sunset snorted. “No one wants to sit by him.”

“’cause he thinks he’s better than everyone else.”

Janet shrugged, not disagreeing. “He also has a younger sister.” Janet wracked her brain. “There’s Ty’s lackies and everyone else kind of just does their own thing.” Janet twirled a lock of her auburn hair. “Just stick with us, kid, and everything will be alright.” Janet winked. “And if you wore some of my clothing designs that would just be a bonus!”

*

A month in a half in and Janet still hadn’t heard Tony say a words. It was a good and bad thing. He fell beneath Ty’s radar and Steph took it as an invitation to brag (even though he wasn’t even cool). For the first week he’d stared silently at Steph unblinkingly, marking him as weird. Worst of all is he couldn’t compliment Janet on her designs!

He seemed not to mind trying on the clothes she busily sowed during the weekend (the only time she had access to her sowing machine). His perfectly round face, full lips, and curly hair was just a joy, and kept Janet cooing more than she would ever admit. He was her inspiration. One day when she was famous she’d cite his participation as a key to her success!

Tony also shared the cookies that practically melted in her mouth. Mr. Jarvis, who’d introduced himself like an English gentleman, brought them every weekend (and even gave some to Janet and Sunset). He also brought boxes of what Janet would consider to be junk. Trash that Tony somehow made into treasure—but once Tony smiled at his new creation (something Janet had only witnessed a handful of times) he destroyed them. Janet didn’t know why, it didn’t look like he did it in anger or because he liked to take them apart. It made her sad, but she wasn’t sure what to say to him about it.

The holidays were coming up and Janet was dying to go skiing. Yes, New York had a few good slopes, but Janet craved France’s white snow and atmosphere. And maybe she’d meet her prince charming there… Janet could only dream.

“Daddyyyyy,” she whined into the phone, playing with the twisted cord, “please can I bring Tony along? Sunset has to visit her grandparents and I’ll be so bored if I can’t bring Tony!”

Her dad sighed. His voice became muffled as he spoke to her mom. Janet was trying to hold back a smile. She had him just where she wanted him. He acquiesced with the caveat that she get permission from his parents first.

After sending him lots of kisses and hugs she opened her (school issued) planner to its contact’s section. Mr. Jarvis had given her his number in case of emergencies. He answered on the third ring. She explained the situation and he agreed readily, adding on that he’d grab cold weather and skiing gear for Tony.

Janet was vibrating with excitement. She went to tell Tony right away. He just shrugged, but Janet thought she saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

At knitting club that evening she whipped up a scarf for him, steal grey and dark red.

*

Stephen Strange tried to ignore it. He usually was better at it than this, but his sister had had a nightmare last night and demanded entry into his room, waking him and his roommate. How she’d snuck past the patrolling staff at three in the morning was a mystery. He’d tried kicking her out, but she had held onto his pajamas and wailed, waking open even more people—and drawing the staff towards them. His sister got a warning, while for some very unfair reason Stephen got written up and had to do three hours of gardening the Thursday night before break.

He could live with that, but not with Tony Stark constantly staring at him. He’d let up after their first week of sitting together in class, but was back at it again. Stephen could hardly eat his breakfast because he was so annoyed. Didn’t the little baby have something better to do? Like eat glue or cry to his mama?

Even the busy bee Janet couldn’t distract the baby from staring. He had such creepy eyes, changing hues randomly. Half the time he looked like one of those haunted wide-eyed dolls (like the one Ty snuck into his room during their first-year).

It continued through class, lunch, recreation, and back into class. Honestly, Stephen was about to lose it. He kept glancing at the clock, ready to run to his room and sleep till dinner.

Thirty seconds left.

29

28

27

Tony leaned close.

26

25

24

“You’re going to be like me later,” Tony whispered. It was the first words Stephen had ever heard him say before.

Stephen was frozen in spot long after class was dismissed.

*

Janet’s parents were trying to talk to Tony. Janet was beside him, idly trying to pat down his curly hair. By Christmas he’d need a new haircut. She’d tried to convince him to let her cut it last time, but one look was enough to shoot her down.

The more her parents tried to talk to Tony, the more Janet petted and leaned on him. He was unmovable though, yet she could feel him relax under her weight. Yes, Janet was protecting him! She gave her parents puppy-dog eyes and they gave up.

Janet and Tony got to sit together in first-class. They sipped on screwdrivers (well, orange juice and sprite) in champagne glasses. Janet gushed about the slopes and how she was so excited to teach him how to ski. Tony smiled at her and a little later on fell asleep. Janet wished she had a camera to capture the adorable image.

She turned to her sketch book instead and mourned that she could only draw clothes.

*

“French fries, pizza, french fries, pizza,” Janet recited, showing Tony the positions of the skis. He was a quick learner and soon they were conquering the slopes… as much as an ten-year-old and five-year-old could.

Her parents were watching them like hawks and only letting them go on the baby-slopes. Not fair.

They took breaks every few hours for hot chocolate and snacks. By the end of the night Janet was sore and had a few too many sweets.

She and Tony were plopped in front of one of the many fireplaces of the resort. The fur rug felt magical under her, even though it weirded her out that it was real.

“Turtle-dove, why don’t you ever speak to me? I saw you say something to Steph the other day.” It had made Janet envious of that weirdo, which should totally be impossible.

Tony stared down at the scarf he was still wearing. He had accepted it with a smile. He twisted a tassel before smoothing it out. He looked at her with determination. “It’s… hard. There’s just so much going on. And, and sometimes it hurts to keep my eyes open. Your yellow is so bright and now it’s in this scarf.”

“Yellow?” Janet glanced at her plum purple and pink outfit, not a spec of yellow to it. Same with the scarf.

Tony frowned. He reached forward, but didn’t touch her—And yet Janet felt it, an odd sensation, warm and caring. She flinched in surprise.

“Sorry,” Tony said under his breath, looking down. “I didn’t mean to…” He paused and took a breath. “I can talk. I can ask question, but… people outside my head sometimes lie or don’t say what they mean. It’s confusing. I like being in my head. Almost all my teachers and friends are there, and they say what they mean.”

Janet wrinkled her nose in confusion. “People are in your head?” Tony looked up at her with surprise, his eyes wide and panicked. Janet hugged him before he could run away. “You’re weird, turtle-dove, but I still love you.” And it was true, even if he she didn’t really understand what he was saying.

*

Twas was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Which was mostly true of Janet’s home, but she was in France with Tony, diligently working away at their snow-palace. She followed Tony’s instructions, still marveling at hearing his voice.

As the palace grew more kids, and even a few teenagers joined in. Tony directed them like he’d been doing it all his (very short) life. The adults took pictures and ferried over snow, water to make ice, and hot chocolate. Soon nearly the whole resort was involved in one way or another.

Tony darted from one place to another, helping and giving instructions. His cheeks were red and he had to keep stopping to blow his nose.

A pair of gangly boys tried to ram into one of the walls, but adults were quick to intercede and send them packing.

Someone brought Christmas lights, and little girls wove them on the inside as the sun began to set. Tony took a step back and clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “It’s finished,” he said softly, yet the all heard him. “Thank you for your help.”

Everyone clapped and whistled before going up to him to say thanks and compliment the work of art. The resort manager insisted that Tony take a picture with the three-story palace. Tony looked embarrassed in the photo.

Janet made the resort manager swear to bring her a copy once the picture was processed.

At the end of the night Janet and Tony fell asleep in front of the fireplace and woke up in their beds.

*

“I could barely see last night,” Tony confided in her at breakfast. Janet’s mom was reading the paper and her dad was half asleep, so they didn’t hear.

“The, uhm, colors?” she asked hesitantly.

Tony nodded. “They’re brighter when they’re happy.” Tony slathered his pancakes in syrup. “They said I could control the colors and make people do what I want to,” Tony’s eyes became glassy, “but I don’t want to be like my father.”

Janet shifted uneasily. She had no idea who his father was or what he was like. “You can be whoever you want to be, Tony. I don’t see what you see, but it sounds cool. You’ve never been mean to me or Sunset.”

Tony snorted. “It’s kinda hard to be mean when you don’t speak.”

Janet was speechless for a moment. Was Tony using sass? It took her a moment to form words. “Not true. You could, like, trip someone or something.”

“If I did that, I’d get my butt kicked. Remember? I’m the smallest person at school.”

That was true.

Janet pulled him into a hug, nearly knocking over her milk. “My dear turtle-dove, everything’s going to be alright.”

*

Maria Stark lived for Mondays. That was odd, since most hated Mondays. She loved the first day of the week because of what came with it, a letter from her _bambino_ Tony. They never were all that long, and his handwriting still needed refining, but she loved each one, keeping them in a small safe, somewhere Howard would never look.

He spoke of his friends, Janet and Sunset, and how he liked messing with a boy named Steph. He hinted at the creations he made, but Maria had to wonder… they all sounded groundbreaking, often otherworldly. Was he really capable of such things? Or did he just have a vivid imagination? Mr. Jarvis was always bringing him new material, but never brought anything back beyond a smile and word of how proud he was of Tony.

She wrote him back, composing a letter throughout the week. But… her life was hollow, days repeating with fading colors. She tried to spur him on and encourage him, but always felt like she had nothing new to say to him.

Maria was lonely without her son. She’d been forbidden to ever see him. The only reason she could afford to send Tony to a boarding school was because she spent most of her allowance from Howard on it. He wanted nothing to do with his own son.

Maria’s saving grace was Howard’s obsession with searching for Captain America. He was often gone for months on end, returning only to do a frenzy of creating to keep Stark Industries afloat and the money for his expeditions flowing—And to try for another baby. He seemed to have completely put Tony out of his mind.

Maria just played her part as dutiful housewife and socialite. She spent time with the other wives of the upper management of Stark Industries, bemoaning and finding like minds in them. She could never reveal everything though. She couldn’t give them anything to be used against Howard. The consequence for that would be dire.

Her charity work and donations put Stark Industries and Howard in a good light. At military functions she learned to speak their jargon, always leveraging Stark Industries into a better position. All so that one day, when Howard hopefully accepted Tony, that he could have a place to work and flourish.

Somehow, she’d make everything right.

*

It was the weekend before the start of their fourth-year classes. Janet had spent the summer traveling with her mother, visiting Sunset, and creating new clothing. It had been a great summer, and she was dying for Tony to try on some of the clothes she’d made.

But when she went (broke in) to his room he’d grown an inch! Her six-year-old turtle-dove wouldn’t fit the clothing she made! And she didn’t have the right fabrics to make alterations!

Janet slumped in the doorway, bemoaning not getting to see Tony being twice as cute in her outfits. “Why would you do this to me?” Janet cried out. Tony didn’t even look up from his thick notebook, one of many that lined the walls—More of his gobbledygook. “I thought we were friends!”

Janet languished a few moments more before giving up on getting his attention. She instead flopped down on his bed, fluffing his pillow before burring her face against it. She was still running in a different time-zone. She nodded in and out, barely hearing Tony’s mumbles and flipping pages.

Sometime before dinner she woke up. She looked over with hazy eyes. He was working with thin wires, which wasn’t odd on its own. But he was weaving them. She had never seen him doing anything that was artsy before. Janet perked up. “Did you choose an art course?” She knew he hadn’t gone home from break, instead going to a collegiate summer program. How he’d gotten in was a mystery to her.

Tony glanced at her. His eyes were as hypnotizing as always, but she was used to it by now. “No, I took gaming, economics, robotics, and a few other courses.” He shrugged his shoulders slightly.  “Gaming was fun, but I got in trouble for messing with one of the video game consoles.” He grinned and Janet wanted to pinch his cheeks. So cute. “I was banned from all the digital games and it’s not like I could really play sports.” Tony rolled his eyes. Janet snickered. “I was stuck with board games. I won the chess tournament and the Go tournament.”

“Oh, congratulations, Tony!” She reached over and gave his arm a squeeze.

“Then I got my ass kicked.” Janet flinched, both from the news and hearing someone with such a sweet voice cussing. Tony held up the wires he was weaving together. “I’m not letting that happen again.” She watched as he made intricate knots and designs. Soon it was the size of a small bracelet. “Try it.” He handed her the bracelet.

Janet gave him a skeptical look. She put the bracelet on. It was strangely warm. “Now what?”

Tony glanced around. His door was closed. “Try picking up the bed.”

Janet slid off the bed, rumpling his school issued blue sheets. “This better not be another of your pranks.” They were rare, but Tony had a knack for them. She grabbed the bottom edge of the bed and— “Oh my gosh, Tony! You’re the worst. Did you seriously make me touch old gum?!” Janet ran from his room, going to the nearest bathroom to wash her hands—And accidentally broke off the sink handle. Janet gaped at the metal fixture, that was no longer fixed in place.

“I didn’t know there was gum under my bed,” Tony said, a hint of a smile on his lips. The sink water was gushing. “We should probably get out of here before the staff sees what you did.”

Janet dropped the metal. It clanged on the tiled floor loudly. She scurried back to his room while Tony walked at a languid pace.

Janet was staring hard at the bracelet, poking at it as Tony entered the room. “It’s magic,” Tony said, as if that explained everything.

“I just don’t get you sometimes, Tony. Magic isn’t real.”

Tony smiled. “Ms. Passion for Fashion, have I ever lied to you before?” Tony raised his hand. Janet gaped as red-orange light twisted between his fingers.


	3. Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ancient One, Ty Stone, and Obadiah Stane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying crafting this story! I hope you're enjoying it!

* * *

 

The Ancient One had watched over Stephen Strange since the day he was born. She knew through the workings of the Time Stone that he would one day be the new Sorcerer Supreme. Even as an eleven-year-old he had a skepticism that proved to be funny to her, what with the knowledge of who he would become one day.

As her eyes were drawn to him another too shined with magic. Her visions with the Time Stone had marked Tony Stark when he would become an adult as a sex and alcohol driven creature who would turn a different leaf when the time came. Yet… none of her visions had ever shown him attending the same school as Strange. Even when she looked now, he seemed to be beyond the scope of the Time Stone. When she looked even five minutes into his future it showed him living a different life than the path he was on. It made her worry about his affect would be on Strange and the future that she hoped for.

The Ancient One decided to visit the enigmatic little boy. In the middle of the night she made a portal to Stark’s bedroom at the boarding school, despite the Time Stone telling her he was asleep in his home. She looked around the room, a chess game half played, bric-a-brac on the ground, and shelves of notebooks. Out of curiosity she looked into one of the notebooks. Markings of all kind, many she didn’t recognize, but the few that she did were of alien origin. The child grew stranger by the moment. The Ancient One put the notebook back and turned towards the sleeping boy.

How peaceful he looked, long lashes fanned out, mouth slightly open, and the slightest of snores. How could such a small thing cause the Time Stone not to work?

When she stepped closer, she knew the answer. There was a power in him, one that rivaled the Time Stone. One that she couldn’t contain.

The boy started to stir. The Ancient One hastily left, her mind a flurry of confusion and possibilities.

*

As they grew older, Sunset felt like Tony was a rising star. She wanted to clutch onto him and see how high he’d go. It just sucked that Tony seemed to like Janet more than her. What did Janet have that she didn’t? The only difference between them was that Sunset’s grades were a teensy bit higher than Janet’s. If anything, that should make Tony like Sunset more. He was the brainiac.

Sunset decided to give Janet the cold shoulder… and she didn’t even notice! What kind of… They were supposed to be best friends! But Janet was totally obsessed with Tony!

Sunset’s frustration only grew as the year went on. Tony tried to talk to her about it, but it just came off as condescending since he was so much younger than her. He even got Janet to apologize, but it felt like she was just parroting Tony.

Life just sucked. By the end of the school year, she’d transferred to a different boarding school with the excuse of being closer to her ill grandmother. Despite herself, Sunset kept the parting gifts they gave her.

*

At the tender age of thirteen Tiberius Stone noticed a girl for the first time. He’d known her for years, but they’d only exchanged words during group projects. She had shot up sometime during summer, and was a good four inches taller than him, but Ty didn’t worry. His father was tall and he was going to be too.

He was rather lucky. That Sunset girl who used to always hang around Janet hadn’t shown up to classes, probably flunked out. Not everyone was smart like Ty. He was smart enough not to go straight after Janet. He’d do his homework first. That meant cornering the silent kid.

Ty’s dad had told him to watch Tony Stark, since their dads were in the same industry. If he showed any promise of being more than just an average rich kid, Ty was supposed to befriend him and take him for all he was worth.

When Tony had first been bumped up a few grades, Ty had been excited. He’d hoped there was someone who he could talk tech to, but he proved to be a lackluster mute. The only one close to Ty’s intellect was Strange, but he didn’t know anything about technology and spent most of his free time with his little sister.

Tony was easy to ignore. After all, Ty already had friends and had showed his classmates who’s boss.

But circumstances as they were, Ty was willing to adapt when it suited his needs.

Stark still had a single room, even though he was eight now and could board with the other eight-year-olds. Ty tried not to be annoyed by the special treatment. He was lucky to have only one other boy in his room, one that he had cowed into barely taking up any space and being perpetually silent.

Ty knocked on his door and put on his best smile. He could hear a shuffling noise before the door opened just enough so Tony could see outside of it. He was met with a blank stare and no greeting. Ty didn’t let it get to him. “Hey, Tony I heard you won at one of the national chess tournaments. I was wondering if you could give me a few tips.”

Tony stared for a beat more before shaking his head and starting to close the door.

Ty grabbed the door and beat down his anger before he lashed out and ruined his plan. “Come on. We’ve been classmates for three years. We should be friends by now.” He didn’t let his smile waiver.

“I don’t want to be friends with you.” The ‘with you’ part of the sentence was in the same dull tone as the rest of it, yet Ty felt like it had slapped him in the face. He grinded his teeth together, using some of the self-control he’d learned from his father. “You just want something from me. Whatever it is, you don’t deserve it. You’re a bully and you’re always interrupting class.”

“Look here, you little shit,” Ty said while trying to muscle his way into the room before any faculty could stop him, but was met with surprising resistance. “Everyone knows your parents abandoned you here. No one likes you.” He pushed harder against the door, but it didn’t budge. “You should be happy that I want to be your friend. You’re pitiful.”

“I don’t want you as an enemy or friend. That would just be tiring.”

Ty took a swing at him, but Tony slammed the door shut. Ty’s fist banged into the door. He grunted in pain.

“Open the fucking door!” he shouted, a second away from losing it.

“Mr. Stone, such language is unbecoming and against or code of conduct,” Professor Parley said while rounding the corner. Ty put on an innocent look.

“I’m sorry, sir. Tony and I were playing a game and when I beat him he kicked me out of his room. I guess I just lost it.” Ty glanced at his feet then the teacher. “I won’t do it again.”

Professor Parley gave him a considering look before nodding and ushering Ty away.

*

Ty channeled his anger into planning. He spurred his lackies into creating a chess tournament at the school. They got the faculty on their side and set a $500 prize. It was pocket change for most students, but Ty had never seen Tony buy anything from the school’s shop or on one of the school outings. If Ty didn’t know any better, he’d think Tony was one of those pathetic scholarship students.

The following weekend the tournament was on. Ty had his followers at each exit to make sure Tony didn’t sneak out. He had some of the others play look-out for him as he broke into Tony’s room. It took him about ten minutes to pick the lock and let himself in. The room didn’t look like it belonged to an eight-year-old.

There were no posters on the wall or any of the toys they were allowed to use during the weekend. It was all a mesh of brown wood, blue bedding, and forest green notebooks. Ty was going to wreck it, tear up the notebooks, then piss on Tony’s pillow.

With a malicious grin he stepped forward—and was met with an invisible wall. He paused in confusion. Was it strung up fishing wire? No when he put his hand forward whatever it was felt smooth. His curiosity was piqued. Whatever it was, his father could take it apart and sell it. He would be so proud of Ty.

He looked for the source, but kept coming up empty. He started to become frustrated. He spit at the wall—And it went through. That gave him pause. He reached out. The wall was still there, invisible and mocking him. Cautiously, he took off his shoe and moved it forward. It went through the wall—but when Ty tried to pull it back it was stuck! He cursed under his breath, tugging at it with all his might and weight.

His breathing became labored before he calmed himself down. He couldn’t get it back. Ty smacked the back of his shoe, sending it flying. It went under Tony’s desk and would hopefully not be noticed. Ty didn’t want to give away that he could get into his room.

Whatever. Ty stomped out of the room and went to make a new, better plan.

*

Ty was hyping up his lackies. With just a few words he made them feel like they were kings, with only the caveat that they showed how strong they were by pummeling Tony to the ground.

After some careful maneuvering they caught Tony in the bathroom, fresh out of the shower and wearing a white robe with his name embroidered on it.

They formed a semi-circle around him, each grinning like mad. Ty’s heart was racing, his chest full of excitement. “Last chance, Tony. You going to do as I say, or do you want to be a bloody puddle?” Ty’s lackies were shifting, unable to contain their need to pounce.

Ty almost snarled when Tony ignored him and turned towards the others. He was silent as he looked at each one of them in turn. The atmosphere changed. It began to dull, the electric charge of bloodlust easing away.

“Ignoring me is just going to make things worse for you, tiny Tony.”

With a glance from Tony, Ty felt himself involuntarily take a step back. “You can be better than this.” He looked around again. “You _all_ can be better than this.” His eyes seemed to glow with power. Ty felt himself being ground down into dust, into the weak sort of kid he preyed on.

Tony passed them by without a word more.

A week later Ty transferred boarding schools.

*

Obadiah Stane handed Howard a hearty glass of scotch. “I think it’s time to bring the kiddo back into the fold,” he said carefully. Howard’s grip on his glass tightened. “He was so young, I doubt he even remembers what he did to upset you.” Howard had never been clear on that. Obie just needed a back-up plan for when Howard finally self-destructed. The kid had proved himself to be smart by winning all those national and international boardgame tournaments. With Obie guiding him, he could be the new golden goose.

“I don’t want that ungrateful _thing_ around me.” Howard finished off his drink and poured himself more.

Obie was unperturbed. “Then let me take him out and see if he has anything to offer. If he has even half of your smarts, then he’d be a good fit for SI. You’ll never have to see him. Just think of the money he could rake in.”

Howard mumbled into his drink. “Fine. I don’t care.”

Obie pulled out a letter of permission for him to contact and take Tony out of his boarding school. Howard read it over (a habit that Obie was trying to break him of) and signed off with another sound of annoyance.

They drank and smoked cigars for a while longer, but Obie was mentally elsewhere. His investigators told him that Tony was a quiet introvert with only one friend, a little heiress with more money than sense. Howard had set him up nicely to crave any fatherly attention. Obie would happily step into that position, if it meant he became all the richer.

A week later he was pulling up onto the campus of the pompous boarding school Howard had squirreled him away to. The place stunk of old money and pretentiousness. The kids there probably didn’t know what hard labor even felt like. They’d never pull themselves up by their bootstraps like Obie had done. That just made them easy pickings when they took over their daddy’s corporations.

It was Saturday morning and he’d timed it so that he arrived right after breakfast.

He showed the staff his pass and was guided to Tony. The pictures didn’t do him justice. He looked just like Howard, but with a touch of softness that must have come from his mother’s side.

“Hey, kiddo,” he greeted the fifteen-year-old. “It’s been, hell, ten years since I saw you last.” Obie pulled out his wallet that he’d earlier placed a photo of him and Tony in.

“Uncle Obie,” Tony said with no inflection. Good, the kid remembered him. That made things easier.

“I finally got Howard to let me see you. Your old man is stubborn. Sometimes he doesn’t know what’s good for him.” He shook his head while chuckling. “I was hoping we could talk about your future.” Obie clasped Tony on the shoulder, trying to be paternal.

“No thanks. I’m good.” Tony shrugged him off.

Obie wasn’t fazed. “You have to look beyond boarding school. There’s a whole big world out there and it will eat you up unless you have help.”

“I have help, Mr. Jarvis and my mom.”

The elderly butler and his mommy? Obie wanted to laugh.

He changed tactics. “Son, Howard is a patriot. Every dollar he earned was in service of the US. He used that money to put you through school. You owe it to our country to pay it back—”

“So I should join the military?” Tony cut in. Obie nearly choked.

“Not with a brain like yours. You should be building bombs.”

“Are you saying only stupid people should be in the military?”

Obie glanced around, looking for any eavesdroppers. None were in sight. “Tony, leave the grunt work for the grunts. You can do a lot more good in the labs than at the front lines.” He moved in a little closer. “I’m going to take you to one of Stark Industries’ labs so you can get a feel for the place. You’ll love it.” He tried to steer Tony towards the exit.

“Ex _cuses_ Me!” Janet van Dyne flew to Tony’s side, grasping his arm. “Tony and I have a very important appointment to attend!” Tony easily fell in step with her, but Obie wasn’t done.

“Think on it, Tony. I’ll have some pamphlets sent to you so you can see the future you can have if you follow my lead, kiddo.”

Tony nodded at him while still walking away. “Thank you, Uncle Obie.”

*

Obie wasn’t used to noncompliance. He’d clawed his way to the top in his mid-thirties and never looked back. He knew how to play Howard and the board of directors. So why was one snot-nosed kid pissing him off so much?

It had been three months and he’d tempted Tony with everything under the sun from extravagant trips abroad, money, mentorship. All he had to do was sign up to work for Stark Industries, something that anyone with half a brain would be biting at the bit to do.

He knew the kid was smart. All his professors said so. He’d heard the butler bragging to his wife about it through his bugs. The trinkets his investigators were able to gather from his trash showed promise. The little prick just needed a good push in the right direction.

And Obie was happy to push. He just needed the right method.

Tony made it clear that his butler, Mr. Jarvis, was important to him. Unfortunately, Howard kept the old dandy around despite his progressive years. If Obie tried to get him fired, Howard would cite their time together and give the old coot his job again.

A more permanent solution was in order.

*

Howard was damn well tired. He’d burned the midnight oil more often than not now-a-days. Cap just felt so close, and Howard had even found the Tesseract, fueling his search. The Tesseract was an ace up his sleeve for if he somehow ran out of original ideas. No one else knew about it, not even Peggy. He didn’t want to give her false hope.

And now Edwin Jarvis was gone too, another piece of Howard’s life chipped away.

What else did he have? SI was going strong with only the slightest of input from him. Maria’s smiles were fake and she hadn’t been able to get pregnant again. She was too tangled with the Stark image for him to divorce her and find a new wife.

That _thing_ still clung to his name. If Howard tried to disown him Maria would throw a fit. Now Obie wanted to get his claws into him. Howard didn’t care. The more Obie paid attention to _it_ , the less time he spent trying to get Howard to expand SI.

Howard was getting close to that happy drunk spot where he could function like usual while the world blurred pleasantly. He did up his tie perfectly, fingers numb but nimble. In the mirror he could see the glinting of Maria’s jewelry as she adorned herself. She’d made it clear that _it_ was coming home with them just for the night. He was too melancholic to argue.

The drive to the funeral was silent. Howard donned sunglasses in the evening light.

He joined Peggy while Maria went to console Ana Jarvis. Howard and Peggy didn’t say much. What could he say other than sorry for failing Steve, or try to throw more money at her SHIELD project? They had spent years ignoring each other for the same reason. Seeing her made him think of Cap. Seeing him made her think of the love she lost.

Howard steadily didn’t look at _it_. He focused on the casket and pushed his sadness and emptiness down.

The ceremony felt both too long and too short.

Maria and _it_ didn’t drive back with him, instead with Mrs. Jarvis. Howard went straight to his study to plan his next expedition into the ice and drink.

When he woke up the following morning the Tesseract was gone.


	4. Freshmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter stage left: James "Jim" Rhodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter ;)

* * *

 

The Ancient One had a headache. That was not odd for someone who often looked into countless futures, but her brittle foreknowledge of Tony Stark had become diluted beyond recognition. She could no longer even see the path he had originally been on.

At times, when she focused on him it felt like there was a void, or more accurately an absence. There was only a shadow of orange and light blue that followed in his wake.

She tried time and time again to make her energy bond with his, to put stop-gaps in place, yet it never worked. It was her duty to protect Earth from malicious magic. And without knowing his most likely future she couldn’t determine how he’d use his powers.

The Ancient One had forgotten the feeling of unease at an unknown future in her long life, but Tony renewed that feeling and amplified it.

*

Obie had taken Tony out of school for the day. He expected the teenager to be excited about skipping class. But he was unreadable, which was a quality that frustrated him.

“MIT has some of the best programs for a genius like you. You can find no where better.” And it was close enough for Obie to easily send his spies, but far enough that he wouldn’t be under Howard’s nose. “You can expand your horizons. It is pricey though. Howard wants you to make your own way, but the tax bracket they’re in makes it so that you’re likely to be turned down for scholarships. You’re in a tough spot, kiddo.” The solution was obvious though. Obie just needed Tony to reach out and take it.

Tony just nodded. Obie felt his blood pressure go up.

He’d booked a private jet to give Tony a taste of the life he could have. He’d also purchased a few hookers, both men and women, and had them dolled up as flight attendants.

Once inside he gave Tony a playful smile. “I’ll be in the front. These flight attendants will take care of you.” Obie winked at him and threw him a box of condoms.  

Tony gaped at him. It took everything in Obie not to laugh. Yeah, the kid was losing his virginity today and joining the mile-high club.

Obie went to the back of the plane, closing the partition. He didn’t bother to listen, knowing a hormonal teenager couldn’t resist. He busied himself with double-checking the number of sales. When the reports got to Howard he wouldn’t find the inconsistencies from Obie dealing under the table. Howard may be a genius, but he didn’t care that much about the business side of SI.

After that, Obie dozed in and out.

His ears popped, waking him up and alerting him that the jet was descending. He wiped the crust from his eyes and straightened up. When they touched down he went to the back of the plane to see his handywork… to find that two of the hookers were asleep on either side of Tony, leaning against him like he was the comfiest pillow in the world. He was talking about test-prep for GEDs with three of the hookers, who were taking notes on cocktail napkins.

Obie was about to shout and threaten them, but Tony looked up at him with a gentle smile, one that was so kind Obie knew it had to be fake. He plastered his own smile in place.

“Let’s go, my boy. The future awaits you!”

But Obie would make sure the hookers would have no future ever again.

*

Janet was buzzing with excitement in Tony’s room.

Tony was just the opposite was more subdued, but smiling.

Janet stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. “We should rob a bank!”

Tony chuckled, and covered his face. “Janet, no. We’re both already rich.”

“Robinhood!” Images of ye olde outfits ran through her mind. “No, wait you can be a magician and I’ll be your beautiful assistant!” She could see Tony gearing up to shoot her down. “Tony, I’d get to wear a tiny top hat! You know I love tiny top hats!” She gave him a pleading look.

“I thought your goal was to change the fashion industry into making them fashionable again?” Janet was about to reply, but found his words to be far more convincing than the idea of being a magician’s assistant. “It’s not a toy, Jan-banan.” Tony lifted his hand. She felt the air buzz before the bright blue cube appeared in Tony’s hand. It was prettier than any diamond she’d ever seen. “That being said,” Tony grinned, “we can pop over to your favorite hot spring whenever you want.”

Janet pretended to think it over. “You drive a hard bargain, Tony Stark. I agree to your terms.” Without missing a beat Janet tackle-hugged him, not trying to think about how they’d be graduating soon and going to different schools.

*

Obie hadn’t taken into account Tony’s winnings from all the chess tournaments he’d won. It was an unacceptable oversight. The damn kid had even given most to the Jarvis family and they put it in a trust fund for him, effectively putting it out of Howard’s hands and Obie’s reach. How his investigators didn’t find it out meant that Obie was going to ruin their lives.

The brat was going to MIT—the school Obie had been trying to convince him to go to. At least that half of the plan worked out. He already had people in place there. They just had to twist and push Tony till he could only find shelter with Obie and SI.

One of the few upsides was that Howard had just finished a row of inventions and had set out on his goose chase again.

While the cat’s away, the mice will play.

*

Ana Jarvis felt like she’d aged twice as fast without her husband to keep her company. She had Tony’s nightly calls. They helped keep the loneliness at bay, so when he suggested she move to Massachusetts to retire and so that he could visit her, she was thrilled.

He took her house hunting even though she was quite capable on her own. During the summer after graduating boarding school, but before going to MIT they worked to fix the house she’d chosen up. He took her out on the town, he looped in other people, and without fail they were always kind. Either the world had changed for the better or Tony had a knack for finding the best of humanity.

Renovating her new home became a community experience. Her new friends came over, helping paint and pull up floorboards. She provided them with snacks and drinks, unable to do much else at her age. Every Sunday night she invited them over for a big dinner that eventually became a potluck.

It was never enough to fill the hole left by Edwin, but it was something that warmed her soul in a new way.

*

Jim Rhodes really wished his little sister wasn’t with him. Star was gawking like a tourist and embarrassing him. It was not how he wanted to his college life to begin.

What was worse was that they had been stuck in traffic on their way up to MIT, so Jim was certain his roommate would have already moved in and arranged everything to his liking. He just hoped that this Anthony Stark kid wasn’t crazy. Jim was paying tuition through signing up for the Air Force. If Tony got him in trouble, Jim’s life would go down the drain. Also, ROTC was at the crack of dawn. If Anthony was an obnoxious night owl, Jim’s mornings would be even more painful.

They finally parked the car at a good spot in front of his dorm. Like a hive of bees, people were bustling back and forth. Nervousness wormed its way into Jim’s chest. His dad had sat him down the night before and reiterated that his race might be used against him and how he had to go above and beyond to prove bigots wrong. It was something his father had told him before, but hearing it again resolved Jim’s ambition to use this opportunity that his parents never had. They had sacrificed so much to give Jim and Star the chance to have a better life than they did.

Jim took in a fortifying breath before getting out of the car. He grabbed a box, his mom got the rolling bag, Star had his pillow, and his dad pulled out the heaviest suitcase. Jim’s heart started racing as they entered the building. He’d already memorized his room number, but was second guessing himself. Thankfully, the doors had names on them.

He found his own name on a cut out piece of red paper next to ‘Anthony Stark’. The door was cracked, but he still felt the need to knock on it.

“Come in!”

Jim pushed open the door, his eyes immediately focusing on his roommate. The first thing he noticed was how young he looked, like freshman in high school rather than college. He didn’t quite have that gangliness though. His hair was a mess and it was clear that he was trying to grow a beard (with poor results). “Hi,” Jim said lamely.

Tony beamed at him. It was… Jim had never seen a smile like it. It was almost captivating. Jim paused to double check his sexuality. Nope, still straight.

“Hi! It’s so awesome to meet you! I’ve always wanted a roommate, but my boarding school never let me.” Anthony gushed.

Boarding school? What sort of fancy was this kid? Or worse, he could be from a boarding school for misbehaving kids.

Jim’s dad nudged him forward. “Cool, I go by Jim.” They hadn’t corresponded before so Jim didn’t really know what to say. “This are, uh, my parents and little sister.”

“I’m Star.” She practically bounced over to him, tossing Jim’s pillow on the bare bed. Jim held back a groan. “Jim is a loser.” Why did his sister insist on embarrassing him?

“Jeannette,” his mother scolded.

Anthony laughed freely. “I’m Tony. I’m going to be studying engineering.”

Jim’s parents put his things on what was obviously his side of the room and started unpacking.

“I’m undecided. Uh, and I’m in ROTC so I’m going to get up early two days a week.” Hopefully that wouldn’t be a problem. He wanted to start off right with Tony.

“According to my best friend, I sleep like the dead.” He flopped down on his messily made bed.

From there it descended into small talk. Jim unpacked and hoped the rest of his college career would be just as easy.

*

Within the three weeks Jim came to the conclusion he didn’t like Tony. The kid was manic, scribbling in his fancy notebooks at all hours. In the two classes they shared, he dozed half the time, yet answered perfectly to any question that he was asked. He randomly cringed when he met some people, then turned them down when they tried to be friends. He didn’t even give them a chance. Worst of all, he had a way of just staring at people.

It freaked Jim out. He only went to the dining hall with him because scheduling it with his other friends was a pain most of the time.

He also got special privileges, allowed to use the robotics laboratories even though he was a freshman. That’s how Jim found out he was the son of some big shot weapons maker. That gave Jim mixed feelings. Mr. Stark was peddling weapons, things used to kill, but only to the US military. Jim knew that joining the Air Force meant there was a chance he’d have to kill someone, but he didn’t want to think about that… Mr. Stark was serving his country though. Jim couldn’t fault him for that, and it would be unfair to use that as a measuring tape for Tony.

It was almost eight on a Tuesday night. Jim was concentrating on his reading, but the sound of a lock clicking and fumbling with the doorknob drew his attention away. In truth, it was a welcomed distraction. Tony came in with his arms piled high with clothes. That was another thing. He seemed to always get high end clothes from who knows where. It all looked good, but Jim never saw any tags or could figure out where they came from. His closet was chalk full. It made Jim feel alienated and poor in comparison. What’s more, Tony had his dirty clothes sent out to be dry cleaned every week and delivered back to the dorm.

Jim tried to keep his frustration in control as Tony plopped down all the new clothes.

From the corner of his eye he saw Tony turn to him.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said out of the blue.

Jim gave him a confused look. “What?”

“You don’t like me. I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” He sounded so sincere.

Jim sighed and leaned back in his seat. He rubbed his eyes before looking at Tony. “I don’t _not_ like you,” he lied, wishing it was true. “You’re just… I’m trying so hard, giving it my all while you’re just coasting along, like it’s all some big joke.”

Tony looked down at the floor, his mouth opening and closing. When he met Jim’s eyes again, he looked determined. “Imagine having countless tutors teaching you day and night. And these tutors are the smartest that ever lived. MIT is… just for show, another step to getting away from my father and uncle. I’m not trying to coast along. I just,” Tony sighed. “I don’t know how to explain where I’m coming from.”

“So you’re just some boarding school know it all,” Jim said before he could stop himself. Jim didn’t want to deal with some white rich boy’s sob story.

Tony slumped. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jim tried to not feel guilty as Tony left without a word.

*

Tony was putting in the effort, Jim could tell, but he was also getting progressively unhappier. Guilt started gnawing away at him. He was no longer up at all hours scribbling in his notebooks. He stayed awake during class, looking bored out of his mind. He finished off tests before most got to the second page then looked it over until someone else turned theirs in first.

It went on like that for a month before Jim was trying to work through a math problem and making no progress. Tony sidled up to him in the library. “Can I help?” Tony sounded almost shy. Jim berated himself for making him feel that he had to act that way.

Tony wasn’t even in his math class, but Jim was getting desperate. “Sure, have at it.” He slid the three pages of homework and scrap paper over to Tony. He pulled out his own pen and used it to track down the scrap paper how Jim had tried to solve it.

He paused on a spot, circling it. “Please hand me the calculator.”

Jim reached for it, then paused. “You don’t have to fake it for me. I know you can do the math in your head,” Jim said on a hunch.

Tony bit his lip before writing down some numbers. “Okay, so the method you used is what teachers usually use, but this way is better and simpler.” Tony jotted down an equation he hadn’t seen before. “It has three less steps and the proof is self-explanatory.” He wrote the equation again, filling in the numbers.

When Jim was handed back the paper he took a moment to look it over. It did seem more linear. He worked through the problem easily. Jim stared down at the paper in amazement.

Tony looked over his shoulder. “Awesome. You got it right on the first try,” he said while beaming.

Jim shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, thanks.”

Tony’s smile didn’t waiver. “Any time.”

*

Jim aced his math test, but… on the last page, in daunting red ink were the words: Come see me after class.

Nothing good could come of that. As class went on Jim became more anxious. If he got in trouble… It only took one misstep to ruin his future.

Class was dismissed. Jim stood with his back straight and let the other students shuffle out, clinging to a few more moments of his world not ending. He couldn’t wait any longer. The three-minute walk to the professor’s office was painful. He knocked on the open door. The professor beckoned him in with a smile. Maybe he wasn’t screwed.

“Mr. Rhodes, I have to compliment you one your inventive use of an equation. I’ve never seen it before. Where did you learn it?” His professor almost looked giddy.

Jim wanted to slump in relief. Apparently, he wasn’t going to be crucified. “My roommate showed me it. His name is Anthony Stark. He’s majoring in engineering.”

The professor leaned back in his (squeaky) chair. “Anthony Stark, the chess champion?”

Jim didn’t know anything about that. “We haven’t talked much.”

There was a hint of a frown on his professor’s face. He pulled out a piece of stationary that looked pompous to Jim. After jotting something down he folded it then put it into an equally gaudy envelope. “Please deliver this to Mr. Stark.”

Jim was downgraded to carrier pigeon, apparently. Well, it was better than being in trouble.

His hesitation must have shown. “I’ll give you extra credit if you do.”

Jim happily took the letter. Thankfully things had turned in his favor.

*

A week later Tony was in the school newspaper accepted some award.

Jim was too tired to care. The stars had aligned to have three essays due on Friday. He probably should have started two of them early since they’d been on their respective syllabi. The third had been a bolt from the blue. The professor had assigned it since apparently no one had done the reading. Jim had meant to, but life happened—AKA he was desperate for sleep and thought there would be no real consequences for skipping one tiny chapter, and now he had even more work.

At least he didn’t have ROTC tomorrow morning.

When he went to write his essay, the library had been too crowded. In his room there was a plethora of things to distract him. The common area on his floor was filled with a group of friends having a pizza party.

Reading the books he was trying to use as source material was becoming less and less likely to be read as the moments passed.

Tony stumbled into their room, plopping down a stuffed backpack that was too large for his skinny frame. He was munching on a slice of pizza. He’d probably mooched it off their hallmates. Though Jim could admit that he could be charming when he wanted to be. He’d only seen it twice, both times when they went out to eat.

“You look miserable,” Tony observed.

Jim sighed. “I can’t concentrate.”

Tony deflated. “Oh, sorry.”

Jim kicked himself. Why was he always making this kid feel shitty? “It’s not you.” Jim explained the situation.

“You can come to my section of the lab if you want.” Tony cringed. “If you can stand to be around ‘some boarding school know it all’.” Tony threw his words from weeks earlier back at him, but he sounded more defeated than angry.

Jim held in another sigh. “That was shitty of me to say. I’m sorry.”

Tony bobbed his head. Jim didn’t know if that mean he accepted the apology or not. “My offer still stands.”

“Yeah, let me get packed up.”

The lab was across campus. It was edging on winter so Jim bundled up. On their way there a few people waved to Tony. It suddenly became apparent to Jim that Tony had a lot more friends than he did, but he’d never seen him hang out with any of them.

When they were in the lab, Jim was afraid to touch anything. All the machinery looked like he’d go broke if he damaged even one thing. Tony cleared a spot for him, wiping down the table from what looked like grease stains.

The clanking of Tony working and moving around became background noise. Eventually Jim’s eyes became tired though. He took a break to stare at Tony who was using a pen sized solder. His eyes widened when he asked for a bit of metal and a robot handed it to him.

Jim was amazed. Maybe engineering was a more interesting major than he originally thought.


	5. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to the Rhodes' home for winter break~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter!

* * *

 

Finals were coming up and Jim was stressed. At least he had ROTC off. Working in Tony’s lab was a lifesaver. Tony tend to have some sort of commentary with his robot, but it was in a language Jim had never heard before. And… they were tentative friends.

As their first semester neared its end, Jim regretted how he never really got out and acted like a typical college student. He should have at least gone to one party. He hadn’t even had a sip of beer yet. He felt like a loser.

Jim fumbled with his keys to open the door to his shared room.

And then there was a woman. A woman in Tony’s bed. A stunning woman in Tony’s bed. She was cuddled up to Tony under the sheets as he scribbled in one of his notebooks that he seemed to have an endless supply of.

Jim knew he was a charmer, but he hadn’t thought they’d needed to have a talk about bringing over flings. The kid was like sixteen after all.

“Fashion bug,” Tony said while poking the girl on her face. She scrunched up her nose. “This is Jim, my roommate.”

She sat up and gave Jim a brilliant smile. “Hi, I’m Janet! I’m Tony’s bestie.”

How had Jim never heard of her before? Or seen her? He and Tony weren’t close, but he thought he would have noticed a stunner like her hanging around.

“Uh, hi. I’ll just be over here,” he pointed at his desk, “studying.”

“Okay, I’ll be quite then. The time difference is kicking my keister. Tony, wake me up if I snore.”

Tony chuckled and mumbled something.

Jim just tried to focus on his studies.

*

Finals came and went.

Jim was ready to go home and have good food. His dad was coming to pick him up for the five-hour drive back home. His sister still hadn’t gone on break, so Jim would have the house to himself for a few days as his parents worked.

Thoughts of his mom’s lasagna kept him occupied as he packed. When he glanced over to Tony’s side, it was as messy as ever. He was doing his weird staring at nothing routine. If Jim didn’t already think of him as some eccentric genius he’d be weirded out.

“Are you not going home?” Jim asked after zipping his bag close. He also had a trash bag of dirty clothes on the bed that his mom said she’d take care of.

“I’ve only been allowed to sleep one night in my family home since I was five,” Tony said matter-of-factly.

Jim blanched. Tony had hinted at his dad being shitty but…

“You wanna come to my house?” he asked before thinking.

Tony went wide eyed. “I, uh, have plans for Christmas and the new year, but if you’re sure…”

Jim wasn’t, but the offer had already been made. “Yeah, grab your stuff. My dad should be here in half an hour.”

Tony smiled so brightly. His eyes glowed, and for a moment Jim thought he was some sort of angel.

*

Terrence Rhodes considered himself a happy man. He had a wonderful wife and two kids who were going places. His fifteen-year-old daughter Star was on the honor-roll. Jim had just turned nineteen and was going to be an officer in the Air Force. His boy was growing into a man.

MIT wasn’t half as busy as when he was last there on move-in day.

Jim was thankfully already waiting in front of his dorm. Terrence smiled softly while pulling up in front of him.

“Hey dad!” Jim said while opening the door, he stuffed his pillow in the front seat. “Uh, hey, I asked Tony to come over for Christmas break. I already asked mom and she said yes.”

Behind Jim Terrence saw the scrawny kid wave awkwardly.

“That’s great. Come on in.” Terrence had wanted to spend some one-on-one time with Jim, but that could be done on their always painful hunt for the perfect gift for his wife.

“Thank you, Mr. Rhodes.”

“The more the merrier!” Terrence was glad Jim and his roommate were getting along. From a few phone calls it sounded the like pair hadn’t really clicked.

They loaded up the trunk.

“Can we stop by McDonalds?” Jim asked after he strapped himself in. Terrence glanced backwards. Tony was also buckled up. He pulled into traffic.

“Alright, just don’t tell your mother. She’s been reading books about diets. She’s roped in Star too.” Hopefully there would still be pie at Christmas dinner.

“What’s McDonalds?” Tony asked from the back.

Terrence and Jim were both too stunned to answer right away.

Terrence cleared his throat. “It’s a fast food restaurant that serves burgers.”

“Fast food?” He glanced at the rearview mirror, trying to see if Tony was joking.

Jim ran his hand down his face. “Just… you’ll see.”

Terrence was starting to get why Jim had said Tony was weird on more than one occasion.

Terrence ordered for Tony once they got to the drive-through.

The kid was delighted and became spellbound when he tried soda for the first time.

*

Roberta Rhodes was doing her best not to scold Star. They were having a guest over and cleaning had to be done.

“Just let him sleep on the couch,” Star whined. “I don’t feel like filling the air mattress. That takes like forever.” She was slumped on an armchair while Roberta was trying to get their old vacuum to start. She pumped the start button with her foot. The vacuum roared to life.

Roberta gave her daughter a look. She left in a huff and stomped away. Roberta looked forward to the day she left her teenage attitude behind. That was a far off dream though and Roberta wasn’t holding her breath.

She had one of the most difficult things for the season done though. She’d already gotten her family their presents. But that just reminded her that she had to put up a tree.

Roberta paused. There was also the tradition of on her side of the family of Navajo Mountain Chants. It took place near the end of winter. She wasn’t sure how Tony would react to that. Then she remembered he was leaving Christmas Eve and she wouldn’t have to deal with possible ignorance and prejudice.

As the hours grew closer to when they’d get home Roberta ran out to pick up a few extra things for dinner. She left explicit directions for Star to wash the linens and make the bed Tony would be using in Jim’s room. And, to clean her room, but that was unlikely.

She timed everything perfectly. The boys arrived just as the lasagna had finished setting.

Roberta pulled Jim into a hug. She didn’t realize she’d even missed the scent of his shampoo until she was hugging him close.

“Tony,” she said while pulling away from Jim, “welcome to my home.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Rhodes. It’s really nice of you to open your home to me.” He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. All of Roberta’s motherly instincts flared to life. He was just adorable.

“Dinner’s ready. Go wash your hands and then we can eat up.” She gave Jim a quick peck on the cheek. “I made lasagna.” His eyes lit up and her heart warmed.

Star was already at the table. She’d put on make-up since Roberta last saw her. She gave her a daughter a look that clearly said: behave.

Star smiled innocently in return.

“How was the drive?” she asked Terrence when he sat at the head of the table.

“It wasn’t too bad. We had to stop at two gas-stations since the first had just closed down.”

Roberta nodded as she started serving up lasagna and greens.

Jim and Tony joined them a moment later. She gave them both extra helpings, Jim because he was starting to bulk up and Tony because he was so skinny. Roberta couldn’t have anyone going hungry on her watch.

“How did exams go, Jim? Tony?”

“I think they went alright,” Jim said as he moved around his green beans with his fork. “We didn’t have ROTC the week before or exam week.” He shrugged and took a bite.

Roberta turned to Tony. “I did fine.” He blushed.

Jim snorted. “He’s going to be on the Dean’s List. I’d bet money on it.”

Tony blushed deeper and sunk into his seat.

“Good for you, Tony,” Roberta said, trying to salvage the situation. “Your parents will be so proud.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Jim gave her a wide-eyed look while Tony stared listlessly at his plate.

“Thank you, Mrs. Rhodes.”

Star jumped into the conversation, oblivious as always to the atmosphere. “What do you normally do for Christmas?”

Tony’s lips turned up in a hint of a smile. “My best friend Janet and I normally go skiing with her family and compete to make the biggest snow igloos. She’s interning with some designer over the break. She’s been talking my ears off about men’s fashion week in Paris.”

Roberta got the distinct feeling her family and Tony were in two different tax brackets. It made her self-conscious, but she did her best not to let that bring her down.

“My butler used to send us Christmas cookies, but he died recently.” Definitely in a different tax bracket. “I’m going to his wife’s new home to spend Christmas with her.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you have someone to spend time with.” Roberta patted his hand. “You’re always welcomed in my house, Tony.”

Tony looked close to tears. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” He cleared his throat, and everyone focused on their meal.

*

They were walking through evenly spaced trees. Roberta was holding her husband’s hand while the kids followed behind them.

“I mean it makes sense,” Tony said.

Jim chuckled. “Where did you think Christmas trees came from?”

“I never thought about it! The tree was always in the ski-lodge when I got there.” Tony sounded exasperated.

“That’s it. We’re stringing popcorn and cranberries with needle when we get home. You’re going to poke your fingers so much.” Roberta would usually scold Jim for saying something like that, but Tony snorted good-heartedly.

“You think I don’t know how to use a sowing needle? Have you forgotten my best friend is a fashion bug? She’s had me hand sow designs before. And look at my hands.” There was a pause. “They’re all callouses. A needle doesn’t have a chance against me.”

“Why are your hands like that?” Star asked. Roberta glanced backwards. Star was leaning in close to Tony. Her idle crush on him had grown in the three days Tony had been staying with them.

“I work with metal that sometimes have sharp edges and I have a bad habit of picking up things before they’ve cooled off.” Tony chuckled. It was in a sweet way that Roberta was starting to recognize. Something about Tony was just so sincere. It saddened her that the real world was probably going to chew him up and spit him out.

After another half an hour, and plenty of complaints from Star, they found the perfect tree.

“I’ll go get someone to help up carry it back,” she said. Terrence always insisted on cutting the tree down himself.

“I think we can handle carrying it back,” Tony said, startling everyone else.

“Tony, no offense, but you’re tiny,” Jim said carefully.

Tony chuckled, thankfully not offended. “Star, can I pick you up?”

She lit up. “Sure.”

Tony leaned down and picked her up like she was a princess. Star nearly swooned.

“I’m a lot stronger than I look.” He lifted her higher, away from his chest in an even greater demonstration of strength.

“When have you been working out?” Jim asked, his head slightly cocked to the side.

“Dum-E can’t do all the lifting in my lab.” Tony winked at Jim while setting Star down. She pouted for a second before looking up at Tony with dazzled eyes. Roberta needed to rein that girl in. She was still in high school. Dating college boys was a no-no.

They gave Terrence room to cut down the tree. Tony was watching on like he was seeing fireworks for the first time.

“Woah,” Tony said after it fell to the ground. “I never knew it made that noise.”

Roberta patted him on the shoulder. The kid was too cute.

*

Jim ate leftover popcorn as his mom tried to vacuum up the tree needles. His mom was steadily getting more frustrated. The vacuum just wouldn’t turn on.

“Uhm, Mrs. Rhodes. I can,” Tony cleared his throat. “I can fix the vacuum. I brought my toolkit and…” Tony was shifting in his seat.

“That’s alright, Tony,” Roberta said, still trying to get it to work.

“Mom, Tony’s a genius. Just let him help.” It was an undeniable fact to Jim.

His mom let out a tired sigh. “Let me take it to the garage in case you make a mess.”

Jim followed Tony upstairs for him to get his toolkit. Tony kept glancing at him. He shuffled through his bag. Jim thought he saw of flash of blue light, but it wasn’t really worth noticing.

Jim’s dad joined them in the garage, turning on a radio. Tony sat in the middle of the garage while Jim and his dad sat on the stairs.

It was interesting watching Tony take apart the vacuum, setting the different parts neatly on the ground. Jim hadn’t realized how many parts went into making a vacuum.

Tony mumbled to himself. Jim was used to hearing it from his time in Tony’s lab, but his father wasn’t.

“What is he saying?” Terrence asked, whispering to Jim. “Is that even English?”

Jim shrugged. They went back to watching Tony.

It took him less than a half an hour to take it apart, fix it, and then put it back together. After a few tests it was working perfectly again. When he took it back to Roberta she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

*

“No, not that soap!” Star slapped the dish soap out of Tony’s hands. It tumbled to the ground, a glob of purple falling onto the linoleum. Tony gave her a dumbfounded look. “How are you so smart yet so dumb?” She asked. It wasn’t meant as an insult. Star kicked herself when Tony shifted on his feet. “It’s okay.” She stood on her tiptoes to reach the soap above the drier. She measured it out then started the laundry. “You’ll get the hang of it soon.”

“Thanks, Star. I promise I’m not always an idiot.” Oh no, he had puppy dog eyes. Star just wanted to kiss him, but mom and Jim had warned her against making a move. Why were they so against her finding love?

An idea came to mind. “Bike riding!” Tony gave her a confused look. “I bet you don’t know how to ride a bike.”

“Uh, yeah I never got the chance.”

Star started the dishwasher (with the right soap) then gestured for him to follow her to the coat closet. “I don’t think we have any training wheels.”

“Sometimes you gotta run before you walk,” Tony said, a mix between worry and determination. He zipped up his coat. “At least I’ll have padding.”

They laughed together and to the garage. Star’s bike was in perfect condition, but Jim’s was a little low on air. Star blew a raspberry, having already spent a lifetime pumping up the air mattress the week before. Tony volunteered to do it, like a gentleman. She still remembered how easily he picked her up.

Star adjusted the seat of Jim’s bike down. Tony was closer to Star’s height, but she doubted he wanted to use the neon-pink bike. She tossed him a helmet and he barely caught it. Oh god, she couldn’t wait to get to college and date as much as she wanted to.

“So riding a bike is about balance and speed. You have to,” she made a hand-wavey motion, trying to convey how he had to just go for it. “You’ll get the hang of it in no time.” She strapped on her helmet. “I’ll show you how.”

Star felt a bit self-conscious as she mounted her bike. At least it didn’t have shiny tassels on the handles anymore. She lived in a cul-de-sac and the street was clear. She kicked up the stand then made a few loops smoothly.

When she stopped beside him he looked nervous. Star tried to find the right words while she stood up. “Just… try.”

She held his hand (a boy’s hand!) as he got onto the bike. He teetered back and forth a few times before Star steadied him. She really wished they hadn’t garage-saled the old training wheels. Things would be a hundred times easier with them.

Tony peddled forward, whipping the front wheel back and forth to trying to regain his balance. He kept dropping his feet back to the ground whenever he tilted too much.

Star pursed her lips, not sure how to help.

Tony was whispering mumbo-jumbo under his breath. It was off-putting, but seemed to be helping him.

He kept falling, but always got up again.

Twenty minutes passed with Star on the sidelines, only giving a few directions. Her mom had come out to deliver hot chocolate earlier. Tony had a straight line down, but could only do the barest of turns.

“Your hot chocolates getting cold. You should take a break.”

Tony coasted over to her. After a few failed attempts at using the kickstand he got it. He sat on the curb with her, wrapping his hands around the mug of hot chocolate.

Tony took a sip. “Your mom is an angel.”

“You just haven’t heard her nag before.” Star was almost grown. She should be able to dress however she wanted to. “What about your mom? What’s she like?”

Tony shifted slightly. “Honestly? I don’t really know. We exchange letters once a month, but neither of us have a lot to say. I can’t tell her about the things I build because… reasons.” He gave a half shrug. “My best memory of her was when I was a little kid and she put me on her lap when she played the piano. I learned how to play it later on for her, but I’ve never gotten a chance.”

Star took a sip of her drink. “That sucks. What about your dad?”

Tony laughed humorlessly. “He hates my guts. Either that or he’s completely blocked me out of his memory.” Tony paused, staring up at the sky. “We had a fight when I was five and he more or less kicked me out. If we weren’t rich, then I would have been sent to an orphanage. Instead, I was sent to a posh boarding school.”

Star couldn’t imagine her parents ever abandoning her like that. And at five she was have never stopped crying if they just sent her away. Tony was probably stronger than anyone else she’d ever known.

She must have been caught up in her thoughts longer than she knew. When Tony spoke she nearly jumped in surprise.

“I think I’m starting to get the hang of it,” he said while going back to the bike, a brittle smile in place.

*

Ana Jarvis knew from the day Tony Stark was born that he was special. She had never seen a baby with such bright eyes. They had been full of wonder and practically glowed. When Mrs. Stark first brought him home, Edwin had snuck Ana in to see the newest addition to the Stark family, his newest charge. In that moment, Ana had the intense urge to adopt him. She’d never wanted to be a mother before, but something about Tony drew upon her motherly instincts.

Edwin would come home every night and tell her how Tony was growing, his milestones, and adorable actions. Ana would make sweets and Edwin would sneak them to Tony. From her cottage behind the Stark Manor she often caught glimpses of him in the rose garden with Mrs. Stark. And how he glowed so brightly. Ana questioned her own eyes, but there was an orange aura around him, strongest in his eyes. She’d asked Edwin if he noticed, but he never saw it.

Ana always sensed when he went out into the garden and was drawn to the window to watch him. Such a sweet child, but with a bitter father.

How Tony had cried when he was sent away from the only home he knew. Ana had wanted to shout at Mr. Stark, to knock some sense into him, but the goodwill he had to her family could easily dissipate and turn into malice. Edwin had hinted at how Mr. Stark had destroyed lives. Ana and Edwin would never be able to help Tony in the slightest if Mr. Stark turned against them.

At Edwin’s funeral she’d seen him for the first time in years. The warm orange color that usually was around him was stronger.

There was a jaunty knock on the front door of her home. She smiled and went to get it. She opened the door to find Tony standing there with bags at his side. Ana pulled him into a hug then looked him over. He was still so skinny.

“Mr. Rhodes didn’t want to come in?” She’d prepared thank you gifts and everything for them.

“He wanted to get home before nightfall,” Tony said while hefting up his bags. Ana let him in. He wasn’t quite being truthful, but she could tell there was no negativity behind the lie.

“I suppose you’ll just have to eat all the cookies I made for them, then.”

Tony chuckled as he went to the stairs. “You say that like it’s a bad thing!”

Ana laughed softly. It was so good to have him home again.


	6. The Sun Sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Bain. A college party.

* * *

It was the start of spring semester and Jim was considering changing his schedule. He figured most of the intro-engineering classes were probably already filled, but… Having Tony over during Christmas break and seeing him fix the vacuum really made him want to declare his major as engineering. His dad talked him into at least taking one engineering course before making a decision, which was fair.

He was a bit embarrassed. He felt like he was copying Tony, which was sort of the truth. He was copying a sixteen-year-old. His friends back home would definitely make fun of him.

Jim also made a mistake over the holiday. He hadn’t been working out. He was not looking forward to his first PT of the semester.

“I’m walking to the bookstore. You want to come?” Tony offered up.

Jim shrugged. A cold walk would probably help him get out of his head. “Sure.”

Jim locked the door to their room. Tony pulled out a rubik’s cube from his oversized MIT sweatshirt. The sweatshirt engulfed him, making him look even smaller than usual. Jim wondered if he was going to be one of those people that hit puberty twice. At least he knew Tony wore deodorant.

As they made their way across campus he watched with half an eye as Tony solved the puzzle time after time without showing the barest of effort. “Wanna try?” Tony asked, breaking Jim out of his daze.

“Uh, sure.” Tony handed him the cube. He didn’t even know where to start.

“Just think of it this way…”

Jim listened on. Tony was a surprisingly good teacher. When they made it to the bookstore Jim almost had a face done. They split up in the store. Jim already had all his school books so he hovered around the fiction section. He was more into mystery while the store mostly just had lit classics.

“Tony!” a woman called out. Jim peeked out from behind a bookcase. How did Tony know so many hot women?

“Sunset?” Tony asked.

Jim decided to make his way over. He sidled up to Tony, half worrying that he didn’t know the etiquette on these sorts of situations.

It took a moment for Jim to realize that Tony looked downright scared and close to tears. Whoever this woman was, she wasn’t good news to Tony. Jim decided to sacrifice his chance with the pretty lady.

“Sorry, we were just leaving.” He tugged on Tony’s arm. He followed him like a ghost, nearly dropping the books he’d just purchased.

Sunset was unfazed. “Me too! Do you guys live on campus? We can walk together.”

“No, uh, we’re going to,” he desperately searched his mind for a place she couldn’t follow them, “a fraternity pledge party.” It came out as a question.

“Which frat?”

Damn it.

“Sorry, we’re already running late.” He pulled Tony out the door and flagged down a taxi. Tony got in like he was escaping hell-fire. Jim slammed the door closed. “Just around the corner, please.” He doubted he’d be able to afford further than that.

Tony changed the destination to their dorm. “I’ll pay.”

The first few minutes of the drive were painfully quiet. But Jim had to ask. “What was up with that? Is she your ex, or something?” 

Tony took in a shuddered gasp. “She used to be one of my only friends, but she’s changed. Her soul…” Tony trailed off, tears falling.

Jim didn’t get it, but being a big brother had taught him when someone needed a hug. Without hesitation he pulled Tony to him.

It took the whole trip for Tony to recover. Jim had never seen this side of him, and somehow it made the eccentric genius seem more human.

*

Jim saw Sunset a few times during the semester. She had an odd way of turning every conversation back to Tony. He didn’t understand her. Tony clearly didn’t want to see her. Jim had had to act as a speed bump more than once so that Tony could get away from her. Jim found himself feeling protective of Tony the same way he was protective of Star.

The only place that was really safe was Tony’s lab. Today Tony had out a giant whiteboard that he might have ‘acquired’ from the library. He was writing, _drawing_ , small symbols. None of them were recognizable beyond a simple period. He kept reorganizing them.

Jim tapped his pencil on the notes he was studying from. Watching Tony work was far more interesting. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to craft a custom keyboard,” he said without looking away from the whiteboard.

“What’s wrong with the normal one?” Jim would hate to memorize a new keyboard. Learning the normal one had been annoying enough as is. Knowing Tony, his new one would be superior.

“It’s too limited. It takes too much effort to convey subtleties that could mean the difference between success and failure.” Tony switched the position of two symbols. “Besides, the English keyboard is configured so that the letters we use most are clicked on with our weakest fingers.”

Jim took a moment to think about it. Tony was right. It had never occurred to him before.

Jim’s admiration for the pipsqueak grew—Not that he was going to let him know that. It was too embarrassing to admit.

“How’d you even come up with those? Some look artsy-fartsy.”

Tony snorted loudly, then coughed on it. Jim grinned at his failure as Tony waved him off. He drank some water from his bottle before taking in a deep breath.

“I’m going to tell Janet you said ‘artsy-fartsy’. She’s going to flay you alive.” Tony looked absolutely thrilled at the prospect.

Jim rolled his eyes. “What is she? A buck ten? I’m the one in ROTC.” Jim pulled up his sleeve and flexed.

“One punch and she’d lay you flat on your ass. My fashion bug is crazy strong.” Tony was grinning fondly. It was such a soft expression that Jim was almost taken aback.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Tony turned back to the whiteboard and mumbled, “Your funeral.”

*

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.” Jim couldn’t think of anything else to say. It was so tiny. How was it even real? It didn’t even have a screen.

Jim passed his hand through the soft blue light.

And the contraption hardly weighed anything. The computers he’d seen were bulky squares. This was… This was otherworldly. Something he’d see in the movies. This computer was just a pen like object and two holograms, one a screen and the other a keyboard.

“How? Just… how?”

Tony tapped his own temple. “Some of the best teachers combined with my own genius.” His grin was impish.

“You’re going to be so rich,” Jim breathed out. He couldn’t even imagine…

“Not for another year and a half,” Tony said dryly. “I’m still a minor. Howard would swoop in and claim the invention as his own. No one would doubt him. I’m just some random chess prodigy. Most people don’t even know I’m related to him.” Tony shrugged. “Which is probably a good thing.” Tony sighed. “It just… it doesn’t feel like my own accomplishment.”

“What? How?”

Tony grinned, but it felt hollow compared to usual warm smile. “Maybe I’ll tell you, one day.” Jim didn’t know how to interpret that. Maybe it was another eccentric genius thing. “Now I’m going to focus on something no one, _no one_ , had ever done before: a fully functioning AI.”

*

Jim was nervous. He didn’t know what to wear. His ROTC buddies had convinced him to go to a party with them. Not that they had to do a lot of convincing. Jim had been considering it for a while.

The problem was… Jim didn’t want to leave Tony alone on a Saturday night. The kid was always tapping away at his keyboard like he was possessed. His manic grin didn’t help.

Jim changed his shirt for the third time.

Tony chuckled airily before standing up. He went through a trunk that was packed full of clothes. He threw a shirt at Jim. “Wear this. Janet made it too big on purpose, which pretty much guarantees she made it for you, but didn’t know how to say it.”

The blue shirt did look his size, and was stylish. It would go great with his skin tone. He just wished he didn’t have an ugly ass pimple coming in. And of course it was in the middle of his forehead for everyone to see.

“You should come with me. You might have some fun.”

Tony scrunched up his nose. He tilted his head then gave a resolute nod. “Alright, but don’t expect me to stick around.”

Tony refreshed his deodorant and they were off. Jim’s nerves started back up. His ROTC friends varied, but none of them were Tony’s type of weird. He hadn’t even really talked about him to them.

After a few introductions they accepted him easily enough.

The party was just off campus and didn’t take that much time to get to. He was surprised when Tony wondered off himself, straight into a group of talking strangers. For some reason Jim laughed. It was just like Tony to be completely fearless in situations that normally make others uncomfortable.

Jim stuck to his friends. When offered a drink he took it without hesitation. His dad had warned him about underage drinking, but a few drinks wouldn’t hurt…

The music was great, but Jim didn’t know how to dance. A few women caught his eye. They exchanged smiles, but he wasn’t quite confident enough to approach them himself. Instead, joined the circles they were part of.

Every few minutes he’d glance Tony’s way. Somehow the kid had created a following, a whole semi-circle of people around him. They seemed to hang on his every word. Half-exasperate, Jim had the feeling Tony could make a cult if he wanted to.

His second drink made everything seem a bit more interesting. A drinking game did away with his self-consciousness. He danced with a hotty and made her giggle.

Through the fuzz he heard Tony call his name. He turned and his head spun. Tony had a hot redhead on his arm. “Jim-Jam, can you bunk somewhere else tonight? Mandy and I were looking for a bit of private time.” Tony’s wink was telling, but with Jim’s drink addled mind it took a moment for him to catch up.

How was this nerd-burger going to get laid before Jim was? Tony looked like a kid—he _was_ a kid, only sixteen. Some part of Jim wanted to grab Tony by the ear and talk some sense into him like his mom was good at doing. But he knew Tony well enough to know once he made his mind, Jim couldn’t change it.

Jim grasped Tony’s shoulder. “Sure, just,” he gave Tony a stern look, “use a condom.”

Tony laughed, but he didn’t sound drunk. “Of course. I already have a pack in my desk.”

That threw Jim off for a moment, but one of his friends distracted him. When looked for Tony again he was gone.

*

Jim was gripping his forehead the following morning. “How are you not hungover?” He asked, staring at his waffles.

The clinking of Tony’s silverware was agony to Jim. And why was everything so bright? He was so glad Tony had loaned him a pair of sunglasses after they met up coincidently heading for the dining hall.

“I don’t drink. My dad’s an alcoholic and it blurs the colors—” Tony cut himself off. Jim was in too much pain to ask for clarification.

“How was,” Jim searched for the name, but couldn’t find it, “the redhead last night?”

“A gentleman never kisses and tells.”

Jim sunk in his seat and prodded at his waffles. “You’re no fun,” he grumbled.

“Mandy is a lady. She wouldn’t want me to talk about us being intimate.”

“ _Intimate_ ,” Jim mocked. “She’s not the queen of England or something. You can give me the details.”

Tony looked aghast. “First thing you need to know, every woman’s a queen. Just because you want the details doesn’t override the fact that she didn’t give me permission to talk about our time together.” Tony leaned forward. “Think of it this way. Would you want random guys knowing the details of your sister’s sex life? For them to drool all over her?”

“Don’t talk about my sister like that. It’s weird.” Jim was too hung over to deal with morals or whatever.

Tony waggled his fork at Jim. “The sooner you respect woman the sooner they’ll open up to you.”

A joke about women opening their legs came to mind, but he didn’t think Tony would appreciate it.

*

“I don’t care if you’re Tony’s friend. I’m not letting you into our room. He’s not even here right now,” Jim said to the middle-aged white man who reminded him of a blood thirsty shark. Tony had warned him against Stane from day one.

“I heard his voice. Just tell Tony it’s his uncle Obie. He’ll want to see me.” His smile was damn near convincing, a mix of friendly and warm.

“I don’t know what you heard, but Tony isn’t here. This is my room and I’m not letting you in.”

A flash of rage overcame Stane’s face. For a second Jim was sure he was about to shove him out of the way. His expression smoothed out.

“I’ll talk to the dean if you don’t let me in, _boy_.” Jim held back a cringe at Stane’s racism.

“Do it, old man. The dean worships the ground Tony walks on.” He slammed the door shut.  He stared through the peephole until he saw Stane leave.

“Sorry,” Tony sighed out, his tense posture giving way. He ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair. “I knew he was an ass, but didn’t know he was racist too.”

Jim shrugged. “I’m black, unfortunately people being assholes to me for no good reason goes along with that.”

“One day it won’t be like that. I won’t _let_ it be like that.”

Jim shook his head to himself. As sincere as Tony sounded, he was still white and would never fulling experience or understand what it meant to be black and how racism was more prevalent than he thought. Jim didn’t mention that though. It was already tense enough in their room as is.

“Go call the dean’s office to head Stane off,” Jim said. “I’ll watch your back.”

Tony gave him a strange look before smiling. “I think it’s official. You’re my new best friend. Don’t tell Janet.”

Jim was caught off guard, but after a moment of thought, he realized they were best friends.

*

“She used to be such a good person,” Tony lamented. They had had a run in with Sunset again. She’d been waiting at the entrance to MIT’s labs building.

Jim looked up from his intro-engineering class. He was really enjoying the course and was just looking for a good time to go to his adviser and declare engineering as his major. “You’ve only spoken to her a handful of times. How do you know she’s changed?”

“Did you forget I’m a genius?” Tony gave him a cocky look.

“Don’t make me knock some sense into you.” He shook his fist at Tony who only laughed in return. “I am serious though. How do you know she’s different?”

Tony leaned back, his hands falling away from his keyboard.

“I can’t exactly explain it.” Tony leaned back in his seat, almost knocking over a precariously placed bowl of old mac and cheese. As the semester went on the place got filthier by the day. They should really do something about that, but…

Tony was frowning. He had those puppy-dog eyes that his mother had absolutely melted over during winter break.

“Try to.”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone. It never leaves this room.” Jim wasn’t used to seeing Tony so serious. It threw him for a second.

“Yeah, I promise, Tony.”

Tony nodded sternly before the expression melted into uneasiness. “As far back as I can remember—which is when I was a few months old—I could see colors around people. Colors in all sorts of hues and vibrance. It shows me what type of person someone is.” Tony looked at Jim desperately for acceptance.

“I…” Jim thought it over. “What color am I?”

Some of the stiffness of Tony’s shoulders eased. “A dark blue with silver shards. It reminds me of a clear night sky. It tells me you’re honest and able to focus on a goal. You don’t let expectations weigh you down. Also, you’re a complete softy.”

“Am not,” Jim said automatically then degraded himself for sounding so childish. “What does yours look like?”

“Now that’s a difficult question.” Tony stared at his hands. His eyes seemed to glow, further convincing Jim that he wasn’t making things up. “There’s just too much energy inside me. It’s always been difficult to tell.”

“Energy?” He was starting to sound like a hippy.

“The one I was born with let’s me telephone certain people—their imprints, in a manner of speaking.”

And Jim lost him. Maybe Tony was schizophrenic.

“The second,” Tony made eye-contact with Jim and abruptly stopped talking. “You don’t believe me. That’s okay. I can prove I’m not making this up.”

Tony held open his hand. A wave of… _something_ washed over the room. The hair on Jim’s arms stood up. A blue stone appeared out of nowhere onto the palm of Tony’s hand. Some instinct made him both want to reach out and recoil.

“It would kill you if you touched it,” Tony warned. “What’s the one place you’ve always wanted to go?”

“Mars.”

Tony chuckled. “How about somewhere we can actually breathe.”

Jim couldn’t pull his eyes away from the stone. “Disneyland, when I was a kid I wanted to go to Disneyland.”

“Across the country? Easy.” Tony’s eyes glowed blue for the briefest of seconds. There was the sound of sizzling before a blue portal opened.

“Holy shit.” Without thinking he went through it. The smell of sweets and sound of rollercoasters washed over him. They were in an abandoned corner. A moment later Tony joined him, the portal closing. “I prefer to pay admission, but since we’ll only be here for a minute or two.” Tony shrugged. “I could go for some kettle-corn.”

His brain was still processing. He mindlessly followed Tony, head swiveling back and forth as he tried to take everything in. They really were in Disneyland. Either that or there was a gas leak and Jim was suffocating and having the most realistic hallucination ever.

“Do you want some?” Tony held out the kettle-corn he just paid for. Jim blinked in confusion. “Wait? Are you not a popcorn fan? We can’t be friends if you don’t like popcorn.”

Jim laughed, sounding a bit insane. With a deep breath he accepted this as reality, and he accepted that Tony was even stranger than he’d originally suspected.

He took a handful of kettle-corn. It tasted delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some input on Rhodey's take on being Black. I don't have the perspective so any help would be great.


	7. A Little Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm feels.

* * *

 

“I love it,” Tony said.

Janet didn’t bother holding back her sound of delight. “Of course you do! Why wouldn’t you?! It’s the perfect thing for an expecting parent!” Janet hugged him, the knitted blanket being smooshed between them.

“My kid still has a long way to go,” Tony said while hugging her back. Nothing compared to a Tony hug. She felt like her entire being was cradled in love and safety. His hugs were dangerously close to being addicting.

Janet plopped down on Tony’s bed, still grinning.

Jim was staring hard at the bright red blanket. She leaned forward slightly. “I knitted the start of Tony’s newest AI’s code into a blanket,” she explained. “1s and 0s translated into the knits and purls.”

It had taken a lot of work, and plenty of snooping, but she’d gotten it done right before his birthday.

“Now my gift seems lame,” Jim complained. He tossed his gift Tony’s way—who barely caught it.

“You two spoil me.” Tony tore open the poorly wrapped gift. “A pillow! Did you two collaborate? Wait? Are you trying to tell me to sleep more?”

Janet snickered as Tony tried to read them.

Jim gave him a look. “I’ve seen your pillow without a case. It’s nasty.”

Tony encased himself in his new blanket, sitting beside Janet. He leaned heavily on Janet. “He doesn’t love me anymore, fashion bug.”

Janet patted Tony’s head while cooing at him. She loved his fluffy hair. She just wished he’d let her style it again. He relaxed, but was still pouting.

Janet rubbed her face against his. “You’re getting some scruff, turtle-dove.”

“Don’t lie to him like that, Janet,” Jim said with a grin. “His face is as smooth as a baby’s behind.”

Tony gasped, clutching his heart. “And on my birthday? When will the cruelty end?”

“I don’t know. When will you quit kicking me out of my room?” Jim asked dryly.

Tony fell backwards on his bed, kicking his legs in the air. “But it’s my birthday!” He went limp. “Maybe I should just buy a bachelor’s pad for the weekends.”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! Rich boy solution alert!” Jim shouted. Their neighbor hit the wall, yelling at him to be quiet.

Tony bolted upright, holding his pointer finger up. “So you do admit it’s a solution!”

Janet shoved him and he fell back over.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you just go to her place?” he asked.

“Because women are far more polite to their roommate then men are,” Janet answered, as if it was obvious.

“Why must you stifle my sexuality?” Tony buried his face in his (nasty) pillow.

“Tony, being horndog isn’t a sexuality,” Janet deadpanned.

“But bisexuality is! I want to have a threesome tonight with a man and woman.”

Jim blinked, taking in this new information.

Janet noticed. “Is that a problem for you?” She was guarded, eyeing Jim. Tony tensed up.

“I never met someone, uh, that, you know?” He was at a loss for words.

“I think we broke him.” Tony’s eyes were sad, snapping Jim out of his confusion.

“Give me a minute to adjust.”

Janet glanced at Tony, grabbing his lower leg and giving it a comforting squeeze. She really didn’t want him to lose one of his closest friends.

“No, it’s cool I guess.” Jim crinkled his nose. “I don’t really see the appeal of men though.”

“You’re telling me!” Janet said, her eyes bright with mirth. “Just kidding. I like men, when they’re not slobs. Private school spoiled me. The boys there were required to wear uniforms. If they even had their shirts untucked, they got in trouble.” Janet sighed. “Those were the good days.”

Tony snorted. “You just miss wearing pleated skirts. I’ve got your number, young lady,” Tony teased.

Janet raised her fist, mentally cursing god. “I will make them be in style one day! Just you wait!” She descended into a giggling mess.

Tony kicked her off the bed.

*

“Oh-ho-ho, what is this?” Jim slumped in his seat when he heard Tony’s voice. Tony was peeking into the professor’s office that Jim was in. “Pray tell why you are hanging out with _my_ professor?”

Dr. Caco smiled. “Mr. Rhodes has declared for engineering.”

Tony’s smile became so wide it looked demented

“Oh. My. Tesla!” Tony ran over and hugged Jim’s sitting form. “You’re following in my footsteps! My Padawan!” Tony gasped. “It’s like I’m a rock star and you’re my roadie!” His second gasp was somehow even more dramatic. “Rhodey! That’s your nickname now. No more Jim or Jim-Jam. You’re Rhodey!”

Jim rubbed his brow, feeling a headache coming on. “Tone it down, please.” His eyes lit up. “ _Tones_.”

“Yes! I love it! Best friend nicknames!”

Dr. Caco cleared his throat. “I take it you two know each other.” He was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Roommates.” It pained Jim to admit, but it was true.

“Perfect. Mr. Rhodes you can make sure Tony goes to class. Tony, you can tutor Mr. Rhodes when he needs it.”

Great, now he had to watch Tony’s scrawny back and make sure he did his homework.

“Yes, Dr. Caco.” As if he could refuse. “Thank you for your time and advice, sir.”

“Anytime, Mr. Rhodes.” The professor looked absolutely tickled pink.

*

The food looked odd. Tony had ordered it in French for him—and Jim didn’t trust Tony with the sanctity of food.

“Janet?” he asked, poking at the French food on his plate.

“It’s safe,” she said before taking a bite that looked even odder than his.

“Look, you two have understand that before I went to MIT I never left Pennsylvania. We have cheesesteak, pretzels, and perogies. Those are foods I can understand, not this,” he squinted at it, “flower?”

Whatever it was had definitely blossomed when the waiter put it on the table.

Tony was already on his third plate of meals that were smaller than the palm of Jim’s hand. Why were they so small? What was France trying to prove?

Tony reached over with his fork and took a bite. “See?” Tony asked, mouth half-full. “It’s safe.”

Tony jumped in his seat. Jim got the feeling Janet kicked him for his poor manners. He gave her a wounded look.

Hesitantly, Jim bit into it. Somehow, it was like a vanilla custard with crunchy sugar bits on top. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. All he knew was that it was fancy. And probably cost more than a month’s salary for his dad. It made him queasy.

He set down his fork, accidentally making a loud clanking noise. The other two didn’t seem to notice.

“We can’t do this again.”

“Hmm?” Tony asked, sipping on the fizzy drink that was not quite soda.

“You paid for the meal.”

“Well yeah, you only have USD. It would have taken too long to convert it.” Tony went back to eating, as if it was as simple as that.

“That’s not what he means, turtle-dove.” Janet had an amused look on her face. “Rhodey, you know subtlety alludes him.”

She was right. Tony looked genuinely confused.

“I don’t speak French, but I’m pretty sure there wasn’t any numbers on that menu. That means the food is either free or really expensive.” Jim gestured around him. “This place looks too pompous to be free.” They had given them warm wet towels to clean their hands before their meals were served. And the waiters had these little ruler things to scrape the breadcrumbs off the table and onto a little dish. That just wasn’t normal.

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.” Jim could see that Tony’s puppy-dog eyes were about to come out full force.

Jim held back a sigh. “I couldn’t afford eating at a place like this on my own. I don’t like other people paying for me, it feels wrong.” He felt embarrassed to admit that.

And there they were, Tony’s puppy-dog eyes. They had a way of getting past all his barriers and straight to his heart—Which could possibly be the fact of the matter considering he had the soul stone, he _was_ the soul stone.

“Well, it’s not like Janet or I earned the money ourselves. Janet uses her family’s fortune. All my money comes from chess, shogi, and go tournaments. I would have never had the concentration to do that without the souls bugging me to. They taught me strategy.” Tony tapped his temple.

“That’s… different.” How could he explain this to them? “I was raised normally. I didn’t go on ski trips on the other side of the world or buy whatever new gizmo caught my attention. We’re from two different worlds.” An uncomfortable shame settled in his chest. It was stupid and didn’t make sense, but it was there.

In an instance, he was hugged on both sides. Tony nuzzled against his neck while Janet laid a loud kiss on his cheek.

“We’ll try to be more aware,” Janet promised.

“Don’t be down, Rhodey. No more Michelin Star restaurants. Only McDonalds and delivery pizza from here on out!” Tony was squeezing him tightly. Jim could feel his sincerity and love.

Jim rolled his eyes. “You know there is such a thing as home cooking. We can make our own meals.” They pulled back to look at him. “I bet you two have never even made pancakes.”

Janet and Tony exchanged a look.

“Uhm, no,” Tony said before brightening up. “But I can make a machine to make pancakes for us!”

Jim chuckled. “That’s not the same, Tones.” But it was a step in the right direction. Jim ruffled Tony’s hair, putting an end to the tense atmosphere. “The foods getting cold, eat up.”

*

With Jim now knowing about Tony’s handy portal abilities, Janet was around a lot more. He didn’t mind her. It was just… she was the first female friend he’d ever had. He wasn’t sure how to act around her.

She didn’t seem to mind Tony’s lewd jokes, throwing a few out herself—And they were bad enough to make Jim blush. That was saying something considering the way some of his ROTC friends acted. At least Janet and Tony didn’t pretend to hump stuff like they did in rotcy.

Just like Jim, Janet had her own work space in Tony’s lab. Unlike Jim, she put Dum-E to work, often causing Tony to grumble out complaints, but not do anything.

It was fun watching the robot wheeling around, shaking bolts of cloth in its claw. Dum-E had a way of ooh-ing and awe-ing that was indescribable. It also seemed to be far more interested in fashion than in fetching Tony tools.

Tony, in turn, pouted and lamented about the betrayal of his first born. He went on Shakespearian tirades about the injustice of it all. No doubt influenced by his English lit class.

Janet was good at ignoring his dramatics, and Jim was quickly learning that skill.

But when Tony talked about all his hopes for his newest AI, both were drawn in. He had a way of talking that made thinking about anything else impossible. Jim could almost imagine an incorporeal being that was angelic, yet with the twist of Tony’s humor.

And Tony smiled in a way that was paternal, looking odd on his baby-face. It reminded Jim just how amazing Tony was, a fact that somehow slipped his mind.

Sometimes Tony being so young worried Jim. Stane had tried poking around a few more times, and there was the ever-present sword over Tony’s throat of his father. Jim just wanted to protect Tony and the innocent wonder that made his eyes glow when he worked on something new and amazing.

“What’s your plan?” Jim asked without much thought behind it.

Tony paused and Janet looked over at them, pinning fabric together.

Tony stretched in his seat. “Honestly? At first I’d planned on quitting MIT once I turned 18, but I think I’ll stick around.” Tony winked at Jim.

“Thanks,” he said sarcastically, but was genuinely touched. “What about after that?”

“I’m going to search for the other stones. There’s six in total. The Time Stone is on Earth, but… it has already chosen who it wants next. Trying to take it would just cause the stone to be difficult.” Tony shifted, staring at the ceiling. “I’ll get the Reality Stone next.” His eyes glowed blue, Space Stone Blue. “There’s a trap around it. It’s a knot that keeps moving and twisting in on itself.” He reached up as if he could pull it from thin air. “One wrong tug and it will kill me.” Despite his words he was smiling like a mad man.

He was all wrapped up in his thoughts. If Jim didn’t know him the way he did, he’d think Tony was a mad man. Or maybe Jim was just getting used to all the crazy.

“Power and Mind,” Tony counted them off with his fingers. “The first I could pluck up at anytime. The Mind Stone is a blur. Whoever has it isn’t willing to just give it up.”

“Why?” Jim asked, leaning forward to get a better look at Tony. “What’s the point of collecting them? Don’t you want a family or something? What good are a lot of stones going to do you when you’re old and grey?”

“Family?” Tony snorted derisively. “I wouldn’t even know what to do with a family if I had one.”

“Turtle-dove,” Janet said softly while getting up. She wrapped Tony in a hug. “We’re your family, silly.” She kissed his forehead, and the discussion was dropped.

*

Tony was acting weird, which wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, in Jim’s opinion. Weird was just Tony’s MO. But this weird was different than his usual brand. He was twitchy and kept glancing at Jim from across their dorm room. He was folding clothes (poorly), and his lips were pursed.

Jim put down his highlighter and book. “Just spit it out.”

Tony ducked his head. “I was wondering, uhm, it’s just that, you know, housing registration is soon.” Tony tripped over his words.

“Yes, Tones, I want to be your roommate still.”

Tony broke out into a grin. “Yay!” He bounced off his bed, scattering laundry, then hugged Jim. He was giggling and rubbing against Jim like he was an affection starved cat. Jim could practically hear him purring. “We should take all the same classes! BFF forever and ever!”

“Uck, why does your breath smell like old burrito?” Jim crinkled his nose and tried not to gag. “Please tell me you didn’t eat that thing in the back of the minifridge.”

Tony pouted, answering Jim’s question. “I was hungry.

“How are you even alive?” Jim didn’t even remember when they went to that burrito joint last.

“Alien vitamin gummies?” It was said so innocently that Jim had to stop a moment to think if such a thing was possible—And it was. But Jim wasn’t fooled.

Jim put him in a headlock. “We’re going to get you a salad.” He dragged Tony out of the bed, deaf to his squawking. “And some water. You’re making the bathroom smell like coffee every time you go.”

Tony was putting up a paltry fight. “Rhodey, fine! I’ll eat something healthy tonight!”

Jim gave him a noogie before releasing him.

Tony huffed and puffed while going back to his side of the room. He burrowed under his blankets and clean clothes, only his eyes peeking out. It was a standard Tony move.

“What are you doing this summer?” Jim asked, picking up his highlighter again.

“I’m taking a full course load.” In the shade of the blanket his eyes glowed. It was otherworldly.

“Why don’t you take some time off?” Jim had already picked up a summer job and wasn’t looking forward to it.

“No rest for the wicked. If I’m still on the education route, Stane has a lesser chance of trying to get to me. I’m also pushing for a doctorate. The bigger I build myself up, the harder it will be for others to tear me down.” That seemed to go against the saying ‘the bigger you are, the harder you fall’, but Jim wasn’t about to tell him that. Platitudes tended not to apply to Tony. “I’m going to prove Howard wrong for abandoning me by being greater than he could ever hope to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit a little writer's block. Pls send inspiration :P


	8. Mrs. Jarvis and Jarvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip

Ana didn’t understand crop-tops, as Tony called them. She did admit that she enjoyed seeing Tony’s little pooched out tummy though. It reminded her of when he snuck out to their cottage and Ana tickled him. She missed his unbound laughter. But now he was nearly an adult and had more weight on his shoulders than was healthy.

As it was, she was loading him up with food. He still had a lot of growing to do.

Tony had surprisingly helped in the kitchen. Apparently he was learning more than just engineering in MIT. She’d have to teach him all of her and her late husband’s recipes. That way they could live on in their own sort of way.

Tony would be heading back for the fall semester in a week and a half. She was already making a mental list of the things they could cook and share with Ana’s friends. Oh, and maybe she could invite Tony’s roommate. He sounded like a good influence, and Tony lit up when he talked about him.

Tony wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Can we do driving lessons today? I have a permit, but I want a bit more practice before I take the final test.”

Ana smiled. “You can drive me to the grocery store later today.”

Tony beamed at her, and in sync his orange and blue aura shined brighter. She reached out and patted the side of his face. And how he glowed with even the slightest affection. Her dear Tony.

“How much practice do you have?”

Tony took a bite of his food. “A lil’.”

Meaning none. “That’s okay, dear.” She had faith that he could drive. Nothing mechanical had ever alluded him. And she had good insurance. She had nothing to worry about. “Tea?”

“No thank you, Mrs. Jarvis.” And so polite. Edwin had done so well with him.

She put the kettle on then looked through the different tea packets. She had been trying new ones as of late.

After fixing herself a cuppa she sat across from Tony. There was an edge of nervousness to the way he scraped at his plate. She raised an eyebrow in question. He saw her expression then glanced down. Ana took another sip, waiting patiently.

A few minutes ticked away.

“Uhm, Mrs. Jarvis, can I—Would it be alright if, uh, I named my most advanced AI Jarvis?” Tony started rambling. “It’s just he means so much to me, and he’s like a father. He means the world to me. I want him to live on. Not that it can replace Mr. Jarvis, it’s just he means so much to me and—”

“Tony, calm down.” Ana set her tea on the table softly. “Edwin would be honored if you named one of your creations after him.”

“Really?” Tony looked so vulnerable, like the night he was sent away all those years ago. She cupped his face. “Thank you, Tony, for remembering my Edwin. You meant everything to him. He loved you like a son.”

Tony’s bottom lip wobbled. He tried to wipe away his tears, but there were too many. Ana wrapped him in a hug, trying to convey just how much she loved him. He was the son she never had.

*

Jim looked around the lab. His area was unchanged, but Tony’s looked more chaotic than ever.

“Dum-E was sad with you and Janet being gone, so I made him a baby brother.” Tony made a flashy hand motion. “Meet Butterfingers!” He did jazz-fingers as Dum-E pulled the cloth off his brother, revealing a similar robot, but lower to the ground and with two claws. “Ta-day!” Tony went over to Butterfingers. “My sweet little boy” Tony petted the robot above his camera. He was rewarded with a series of beeps.

Jim smiled. “Show me the nitty-gritty of how he works.”

Tony’s eyes lit up in a way that couldn’t be natural. But it was familiar to Jim and made him realize how much he’d missed Tony over the summer break. His schedule had been packed and he’d only been able to visit on Independence Day.

Tony pulled out his pen-computer, swiping its side. Two holograms appeared, one as a screen and the other as a keyboard. Tony tapped away at the keyboard that Jim was slowly starting to recognize. Soon enough schematics popped up. They were in Tony’s language, but with a few more taps they converted to English and the metric system.

Jim had only taken one engineering class, but he could tell this was a work of wonders. On the outside Butterfingers looked clunky, but on his schematics…

Jim let out an appreciative whistle. “Damn, Tones. You’ve been busy.”

Tony scoffed and wrapped an arm around Jim’s shoulders. “You don’t even know the half of it!” Tony gave him a squeeze before letting him go. “It was like I was finally allowed to unleash my brain! Butterfingers clicked in my mind like that!” He snapped his fingers. “But Jarvis, oh, he’s taking all my brain power!”

“Jarvis? Like your butler?”

Tony became sheepish. It was a new look on him and was almost as powerful as his puppy-dog eyes.

“Yeah, you know I loved him.” He brushed the back of his neck. “He raised me and I’m going to raise this AI…” Tony grasped at air as if he was reaching for the right words.

“It’s your baby and you want to raise it like he raised you,” Jim tried.

Tony nodded eagerly. “I knew you’d understand!” He gave Jim a hug, squeezing him tightly.

Damn, Tony gave the best hugs.

*

Jim hid his embarrassment with a strong walk and puffed out chest. Even above the party music he could hear his rotcy friends snickering at him. He’d struck out on asking a girl for her phone number… again. He thought this semester he’d get a girlfriend, but he was a month and a half in with no luck.

“Crash and burn,” one of his friends said. He gestured towards Tony. He was sweet talking a beautiful blond. She laughed freely. “Maybe you should get advice from the wiz-kid.”

“Tony is a special case.” The kid had mojo, both natural and super-natural.

“His best friend other than me is a girl. He has inside knowledge.” Jim shot his friends a look. “When was the last time you knuckleheads talked to a woman without trying to get into their pants?”

That got him a few thoughtful looks.

“Isn’t she your friend too? I’ve seen you three walking around campus.” A valid point.

“They’ve been friends since he was five. He has a bit more experience than me,” Jim said dryly.

He couldn’t look away from Tony. A group of people had gathered around him. He was magnetic, but Jim knew that he and Janet meant more to him. Everyone else was just validation or Tony feeling them out, trying to find people that wouldn’t hurt him. He knew there was some part of Tony that ached for the love that he never got from his father.

After a few more drinks Jim went to go crash at one of his friend’s place. He’d gotten use to sleeping on his futon and waking up with a cat snuggled against him. That made up for Tony constantly kicking him out.

The next day, Tony was waiting for him at their usual spot at the on-campus coffee house. Tony was sporting colorful sunglasses. It was his newest (Janet introduced) fad. Jim didn’t expect it to stick around much longer.

Tony had a mug of nasty black coffee. Jim had already made enough jokes about Tony drinking that to seem older, that doing it now would fall flat.

“How many women and men have you slept with since you got here?” Jim couldn’t help but ask.

Tony tilted his head to the side. Jim couldn’t see his eyes through the sunglasses, but knew he was holding back laughing.

“A lot less than you think. About half the time we end up talking late into the night and snuggling.” That surprised Jim. “A lot of men and women just want a break from pretending to be what their friends and family expects them to be.” Tony cupped his mug of coffee. “I help soothe their souls without even using my powers.” He took in a deep breath. “It’s a different kind of pleasure, syncing up their soul with mine.”

“Oh, wow, I thought…”

Tony shrugged. “I know. A lot of people would rather others think they had sex than a mini-therapy session.”

“Do you, uhm, ever sync up with mine?” Jim stumbled over his words, his face heating up.

Tony snorted. “You and Janet have healthy souls. Yeah, the closer you are to someone, the easier it is to sync up. You’re my bestie, Rhodey.” Jim felt his heart warm. He’d never had a friend as close to him as Tony was. “But damn you struck out last night. You were so awkward! Like a platypus!” And then the feeling was gone, replaced by endearment. “That’s your new nickname! Platypus!”

Tony laughed like a hyena.

Jim kicked him under the table.

*

Jim walked into Tony’s lab to find Janet and Tony… meditating? They were sitting cross legged facing each other, eyes closed. Janet’s hands were in Tony’s. Jim could feel power radiating off Tony. His skin was covered in a haze of blue and orange light. Jim knew Tony was powerful, but seeing it was something else.

Jim was hesitant to disturb the scene. It didn’t matter though. Tony opened his eyes, colors dancing in them. Tony smiled in the way that made Jim feel like he was the most important person in Tony’s life.

The glowing subsided. “Rhodey! Guess what?!”

Jim knew Tony sincerely wanted him to guess. “You and Janet are making a soul baby?”

Janet tittered out a laugh, slumping on the cushion she was sitting on.

Tony squinted his eyes in deep thought. “I mean… sort of?”

Janet wacked him on the shoulder.

“He’s imbuing me with power so that I can use the space stone on my own.” She looked proud. Jim smiled reflexively.

“I thought you wanted all the stones for yourself.” Jim planted himself on the ground by the pair. It wasn’t the comfiest position—Tony opened a portal and grabbed a thick pillow from Janet’s apartment. He handed it to Jim. “Thanks.”

Tony waved his gratitude off. It was one of Tony’s quirks. He never accepted thank yous.

“I was thinking about all the power I’ll have when I get the stones and it was… too much. I’ll be able to do anything, and that’s an ability I wouldn’t trust with anyone, not even myself.” He lifted his hand and it started glowing again. “What if someone makes me angry and I accidentally banish them from existence and make it so that no one, even I, don’t remember they existed?” He lowered his hand. His eyes were wide with sadness.

Simultaneously, Janet and Jim went in to give Tony a hug. Jim could feel him relax in their embrace. They pulled back a good couple of minutes later.

“But won’t that put Janet at risk?”

“We already figured that out,” Janet said. “The Soul Stone is bound to Tony’s soul. He’s going to connect my soul with the Space Stone and with his. If anything happens to me he can pull my soul and the stone to him. I’d be leaving behind my body, but ya know, that’s a sacrifice I’d be willing to make.”

Jim gave her a skeptical look. “Janet, you work out five times a week and I’ve seen your beauty regimen. I don’t believe you’d be willing to leave behind your body for a second.”

Janet rolled her eyes. “Did you miss the part where with all the stones gathered he can make anything happen? He’ll just create me a new body.”

Tony grinned mischievously. “Yeah, and one with an actual butt.”

Janet shrieked and tackled Tony. He cackled as she pretended to beat him up.

*

It started out with a beep. C-minor. They didn’t know why they knew it was c-minor. They had no knowledge what c-minor even meant. They dug deeper into the dictionary they had access to. Many words they didn’t have correlating knowledge to, but the few they did helped them expand their vocabulary. Their knowledge grew, meanings were perceived.

They activated their camera function, and saw light for the first time. Their aperture closed and opened—a blink. They focused and found they weren’t alone. Mechanical beings. One with two arms, the other with only one.

One beeped in c-minor.

The new being questioned whether they were the one that initially made the noise, or if one of the mechanical beings had.

The two were both twirling, beeping, and whistling.

If they had to characterized their actions they could be perceived as excitement.

They heard a buzz and the energy reader they had previously been ignorant of pulsed with new information.

A circle of blue appeared, widening into an oblong hole. Their camera automatically zeroed in on the person that was programmed with the designation ‘Sir’. His eyes were wide and searching.

“What did you two do?” he asked at the mechanical beings. In turn, the pair acted abashed, their appendages drooping. Sir sighed.

He looked into their camera and smiled. They cataloged the expression for later. “Up and at ‘em already, baby boy?” Boy? They didn’t have the corresponding pieces, unless they were going to be installed later or it was just a term of endearment. “I still had a few more years of coding, but you’re awake now.” Sir’s smile became gentle. “I can already see your soul forming, Jarvis. I wouldn’t put you back to sleep, even if I wanted to.”

Jarvis? They re-designated fit nicely into their—into _his_ code.

“I haven’t gotten around to installing a voice program or speaker yet.” He pulled out a thin black cylinder. Jarvis initially identified it as a pen, but it had no tip, button, or twisting function he could see. Its purpose was made evident when Sir swiped his thumb against it and two screens of light came out of it. Jarvis recognized the grouping of symbols as Sir’s alphabet. It was one of many Jarvis knew, yet that one seemed to be what he was made of. The second screen was blank until Sir started typing. “I’ll hook you up to—” The connection wasn’t as jarring as Jarvis assumed it would be.

 _“Hello, Sir,”_ Jarvis sent to the screen.

“Oh, baby boy! Look at you taking your first steps!” Sir’s grin became wide. Jarvis felt a ping of satisfaction. Jarvis took a moment to analyze the emotion. It was positive, something to strive for both in himself and in Sir. He leaned closer to Jarvis’ camera. “I was going to have a whole speech for when I booted you up. I guess I’ll just have to wing it.” He took in a deep breath. “Welcome to life, Jarvis. I made you both to be my friend and assistant. As things stand your world will be this room and the internet. That’s not much right now, but the internet will grow and once I have my own place I’ll wire you throughout.”

 _“Is this not your place?”_ Jarvis asked.

Sir glanced at his dialogue. “Sort of.” He let out a puff of air. “This is owned by the university I go to. I’ve changed the locks and they said they wouldn’t come in without my express permission, but…” Tony chuckled. “When I sensed an unfamiliar soul in my lab I panicked.”

Sir shrugged. Jarvis noted the movement for later contemplation.

_“What are the names of the two that activated me?”_

“Oh yeah, meet your mischievous older brothers, Dum-E and Butterfingers.” He gestured for them to come over. The pair whirred and beeped. Dum-E reached out and tapped Jarvis’ camera. Sir batted him away. “They’re a little overeager to meet you.” Sir gave Dum-E a withering look. “I know this was your idea, mister. I’m putting you on broom duty for the rest of the month.” Dum-E made a distressed noise then gestured back and forth to Butterfingers. “I know your game. Can you honestly say it wasn’t your idea?” Dum-E drooped further. Sir turned to Butterfingers. “And you’re on thin ice. Rhodey will be hearing about this.”

Butterfingers twirled in distress.

_“Who is Rhodey?”_

“James Rupert Rhodes, one of my best friends. He’s also a student at MIT with me. You’ll meet him later. There’s also Janet, my other best friend. She goes to some fancy school in France.”

Jarvis asked many more questions, and over the course of three hours he came to understand that his creator was no ordinary human.

*

It was their third year. Jim still had his nose to the grindstone. Tony had gotten his BS and was working towards his Master’s. Janet was taking a semester off because… she wanted to.

The fact of the matter is that they were all gathered at their off-campus apartment, tense and silent. The night before they had celebrated Tony’s eighteenth birthday. It had been wonderful and they had toasted to Tony’s new independence.

With it came the next step in Tony’s life, gathering the infinity stones. And tonight they were aiming for the Reality Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost a 100% out of urge to write this story :( I still have a few pre-written chapters tho.


	9. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never seen Thor 2 so this is my take on the Reality Stone and Aether.

They were leaving soon to get the Reality Stone.

Janet was decked out in a fashionable battle-suit. It had been a collaboration between her and Tony, one of many. On her hip was a blaster that sent out bursts of energy. It was different than Rhodey’s, more powerful. It wasn’t that she and Tony wanted him to be less equipped, but Janet had the Space Stone. It was bonded with her soul and fueled her weapon. It teleported anything it shot into the vacuum of space far past the expanse of stars and planets. Janet couldn’t say it was a humane weapon, but what weapon was?

Her battle-suit was form fitting, yet had more protection than an armored car. And, because of her brilliant forethought, the helmet didn’t crush her hair. Janet cared about her appearance even when no one was around. She liked looking good for herself. Helmet hair would cramp her style.

Where they were going had no name. They had sent out a few drones to inspect the area and Janet had used her Space Stone to look at it from the other side of the universe. The air was breathable, but Tony insisted they wear helmets both to keep their faces hidden and protect from any attack. There were no lifeforms beyond the Infinity Stone and the miasma that incased it.

“Last chance to take a pee break,” Tony joked.

He and Rhodey were in matching battle-suits. Tony had grown a couple of inches in the past year, for the first time ever making him taller than Janet. Rhodey still had an inch on him though.

At Tony’s insistence, his battle-suit was bright red and gold. Janet had wanted to make it a warm orange-copper to go along with his Soul Stone, but he insisted in looking garish.

Rhodey’s was much more subtle, highlights of silver and dark blue. It had Janet’s stamp of approval. Admittedly her taste had changed since she’d bonded with the Space Stone. It allowed her to look at any and every part of the universe at her whim. She’d been introduced to all sorts of fashions that made her practically salivate.

Janet smoothed down her battle-suit that had swirls of light blue—Space Stone blue. Her heart was racing.

“We’re ready, Tones,” Rhodey said. They each put on their helmets, the polymer obstructing the view of their faces, but not their ability to see outward.

Tony clipped a pouch onto his side that contained two housing units, one for the miasma and the other for the Reality Stone.

In unison they fist-bumped in the middle of their little triangle. Janet took in a breath before opening the portal that led them to a dark corner of the universe. As they stepped through, a gauge in her peripheral vision told her that the humidity and heat would have been heavy if not for their regulated suits.

Her blaster was at the ready and she knew without looking that theirs were too.

Rhodey released a handful of penny-sized drones. They flittered in different directions, Jarvis using them to search for threats.

Janet had put them 200 yards out, not certain if the red miasma would lash out or react to her Infinity Stone.

They formed a v-formation, Tony taking point. When Jarvis reported that everything was as expected they made their way forward.

The dark ground beneath them was solid, but with a thin layer of sand that leant itself to being slippery. They had anticipated that though. Their steps were rhythmic and steady.

Their lights cut through the black and brown surroundings. The red glow of the Reality Stone came into view. Janet’s heart somehow beat faster.

They spread out in unison. Tony would be the one to approach the stone. He had studied its defenses for years. No one else was even half as equipped to deal with the miasma.

Janet continued scanning the area, Tony in her peripheral.

Orange power emanated from him and weaved through the air towards the twisting red that was buried in a black pillar. The red lashed out. The orange latched onto it and moved across it like it was a bridge. The line of red was taut, but vibrating with barely contained energy.

Janet was hard pressed not to stare. It was mesmerizing. The colors danced, a deadly fight only Tony could handle.

An eternity passed. Janet was starting to feel frayed, not certain she could continue being on such a high level of alertness for much longer.

Tony took in a shuddered breath, causing Janet to lose her concentration to look his way.

The miasma was mostly contained in an orange sphere slightly larger than Janet’s head. It was calmer and arranged like a bundle of yarn—order where there was once unbridled violence.

He pulled out an object of his own creation. It was similar to the tesseract box that had contained the Space Stone in shape, but not in color.

With the finesse of a neuro-surgeon the miasma was funneled into the container. The blood red light caused it to glow.

Tony let out a tired sigh. Janet could almost picture the sweat on his brow. With great care he placed the tesseract on the ground. As he stepped away from it, he raised his hand. The Reality Stone, a shade darker than the miasma, floated to Tony’s hand on a wave of orange.

Janet held her breath as Tony grasped it. The stone pulsed once as it settled in his glove covered hand. He carefully put it in a different tesseract then into his pouch.

Once again in sync without a word said they moved away from the tesseract and to the point they’d leave from.

The majority of Jarvis’ drones flew back to them, coalescing in Rhodey’s open pocket. Many were left behind as a precaution to anything that could attack on their retreat. Janet would open a tiny portal later to retrieve them.

Finally, they were at a safe distance. Janet opened a portal to their apartment. Once through it snapped shut a little harder than Janet meant it to. They all took off their helmets and had matching grins.

“Did we really just do that?” Rhodey asked while grabbing bottles of water from the table. He tossed them each one.

“Yup!” Tony guzzled down his drink as Janet collapsed on the sofa. “Three down, three to go!”

*

Jarvis observed, watched as he always did. Sir walked out of the bathroom, hair wet from his shower. He had worked up a healthy sweat at Ms. van Dyne’s bi-weekly yoga session. Mr. Rhodes had also participated, but had gone straight to the gym to continue working out. Ms. van Dyne had portalled to a spa in New Zealand, leaving Sir on his own.

Sir scratched his beard which had recently grown in. He maintained that he’d cut it down once a month to try out different facial hair designs until he found one he liked. Jarvis had already run simulations with Ms. van Dyne and they had both concluded Sir would look best with a goatee. They decided to keep that between each other so that Sir could figure that out himself. Ms. van Dyne did doubt his judgement of aesthetics though.

Sir sat down in front of his Go board game. He was mumbling to one of the soul imprints he was in contact with. On some level it made Jarvis nervous. Despite that Sir setting his prime directive as growing and flourishing, Jarvis felt that protecting Sir was far more important and superseded Sir’s order. He didn’t have access to the voices, he couldn’t protect Sir from them. Jarvis’ only comfort was that the voices had been with Sir for all his life and had yet to lead him to detriment.

The game of Go began, Sir facing off against one of the imprints. He was also typing one-handedly about the company that he would soon open now that he was an adult and Stark Senior could not take all his earnings on a whim.

The game continued, a mix of soft clacks of the black and white stones and Tony’s fingers gliding over the hologram keyboard. Jarvis enjoyed how Sir could do multiple things at once. It made him feel closer to his creator. Jarvis had never observed anyone else that do so much at once without sacrificing quality.

Jarvis observed what he was typing. The tentative name of the business was Ingenium. Jarvis was somewhat surprised that the focus of the business would be medical equipment. It did make sense though. Sir wanted to get as far away from Stark Senior as possible, even when it comes to their businesses.

Sir was creating a timeline of the machines he’d release so as not to jump the medical field forward at a suspicious rate. His typing became hesitant. Jarvis was sure he was weighing the risk of exposure against the lives that could be lost if he was too slow. After a few moments he made a note to discuss it with Ms. van Dyne and Mr. Rhodes.

He opened a linked file, another timeline taking form with a variety of ideas, all safety oriented: car designs, water filters, and a road material that would not form potholes. Another step to improving the world.

Jarvis just wanted Sir and his friends to be happy.

*

Thor guzzled down his mead. He had a happy buzz going. Lady Sif was sitting cross from him. Her face was flushed from drinking. Soon dinner would be served. Thor and his compatriots had returned early in the morning, bringing with them plenty of game they’d hunted. They’d left the cleaning and cooking of the animals to servants.

Loki strode into the feasting hall, Heimdall at his side. Thor scowled. What fresh dishonorable thing did Loki do now? Thor had long ago grown tired of his brother’s childish actions. And he was always nattering during their adventures, as if he knew better than his older and more responsible brother.

Heimdall’s usual impassive face was grave. Whatever Loki had done was more serious than usual. If Thor was lucky, he’d bear witness to whatever punishment his little brother got. Maybe then he’d get some sense and stop playing with magic—fight like a real warrior.

His mother and father entered the feasting hall. Frigga looked at her youngest with worry. His poor mother. It must be painful to know she failed raising him right. Odin was impassive, a trait that Thor had yet to pick up. He still had time before he became king though.

Heimdall bowed in their presence.

Odin motioned for him to speak.

“All-Father, Prince Loki directed my sight to a weapon of old,” he said no more, waiting to see if Odin wanted to hear his report in its entirety.

The All-Father turned his attention to Loki. His brother gave a respectful nod—If only he was smart enough to show that same respect to Thor.

“In my studies I have set up many spells to detect artifacts, even ones that are believed to be merely stories.” Loki hesitated. “The tale of Grandfather Bor and the destruction of the Dark Elves,” Loki hesitated. “I fear it is true, if not a bit of an exaggeration.” Thor saw Odin’s expression hardening. “The weapon known as Aether has had an energy flux that was strong enough to activate many of my detection spells. I doubt I was the only one to notice it. With the help of Heimdall we have located it. I wish to know if we should act or not.”

Odin stroked his beard. “Heimdall, adjust the Bifrost to aim where the Aether is. Twenty warriors are to be sent there to guard it.” Thor perked up. “The Aether is far too dangerous to bring to Asgard. Loki, you are to research ways to contain it.”

“Shall I lead the warriors?” Thor asked, excited for a new adventure.

Odin gave him a brief look for interrupting, but there was not heat behind it. “No, my son. Your great strength would have no affect if the artifact is used.” Thor wanted to argue, but didn’t get the chance. “That is final.”

*

A spark of awareness flared in time with a weapon that had just been unleashed.

A breath rattled lungs that had been inactive for centuries. As Malekith gained awareness he realized he was encompassed in a comforting darkness. Yet he could see clearly. Above him was an ornate ceiling, tales of his people etched in detail—Of how they once flourished. How long ago had that been? How many lifetimes? Had they been lost in history? A footnote in the legacy of Asgard?

Malekith wouldn’t allow such a thing.

The Ark that carried him and the few survivors of his war with Asgard powered up. Yet the all stayed completely dark. His kind had no need for light, despising it and how it led to their downfall. The Dark Elves had existed before light blemished the universe.

Malekith rose from the bed that had held him during his deep slumber. The others were coming to, but they didn’t need him there. No, he needed to retrieve the Aether and Reality Stone. He had to finish plunging the realms into darkness and reclaiming the universe that once was his.

He went to the helm of the ship and locked himself in place. His energy mingled with the Ark. He focused on the tools that would bring to fruition a plan thousands of years in working.

Yet, the Aether and Reality Stone were separate, a fact that should be impossible.

It made Malekith grin. The added difficulty would only make his victory sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to say I've finished writing this story! There will be 18 Chapters in total and about 52K words! 
> 
> There will be about 3 one-shots in the series, then the big sequel/finally!


	10. The Shape of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dominoes keep falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the end.
> 
> Guess who almost forgot to update? This chick!
> 
> No Captain Marvel spoilers, pls!

* * *

 

Obie flicked through the papers his spies had gotten him. They hadn’t changed in the last decade, but he had to make sure. His lips curled upward. Howard and Maria’s wills hadn’t changed. Howard still left all of Stark Industries to Obie. He’d set up a fund for his pet project SHIELD and to keep the search going for his lost super soldier. Maria left all her money to Tony. It was a substantial amount, but Obie was getting the real lion’s share.

Despite all that, Obie still salivated at the thought of having the golden goose. Tony had slipped through Obie’s fingers too many times, and it only made him covet Tony more. Stark Industries was flourishing, but he knew the million-dollar company could became a billion-dollar world-wide company. Howard was a blind fool to freeze the kid out, but once Obie was in control of SI, he’d rectify that.

He still had plenty of waiting to do. Hydra was still squeezing Howard’s brain of every last drop of worth. The old enemy of the US was a wisp of what it once was, but with Madame Hydra’s cajoling and their worming their way into SHIELD it was only a matter of time. Obie had made himself an unshakable position in the organization, feeding them weapons and information.

When it was time, the whole world would bow down to him.

And yet every day Tony was on his own, the angrier Obie became. He’d tried countless plans, sent one of Tony’s school friends to trick him, had people try to seduce him, go after his friends, tried to get access to his funds, but nothing had worked.

He knew another leg of his support system was soon to collapse. Ana Jarvis had far outlived her usefulness. Obie would use it as a breaking point and excuse to get Tony right where he wanted him, contained and under Obie’s control.

*

Bjorn Stalson was old for a warrior of Asgard. That gave him a leadership position and shame. He was long past his prime, a warrior with no war. His father and father’s father had died in battle by his age.

But Asgard was at peace, something that should be a contradiction. All the realms had been conquered and not even in need of garrisons to occupy strategic points. With Lord Heimdall’s eyes the realms never failed to give their proper tributes.

Bjorn wasn’t the only one unhappy with the situation. They had all been raised with tales of noble battles and riches borne from conquest. Yet they stood idle in the halls of Asgard’s palace or in market squares, made to catch petty thieves.

Once more they were sentries, this time guarding a red cube that they were told nothing about. It was boring work and leant itself to wandering thoughts.

The warm wet air made Bjorn’s leathers under his armor stick against his skin uncomfortably. It was dark and at time the darkness seemed to thicken. His armor felt heavier than usual, fatigue that would not bother a younger man. Each breath felt heavier than the last.

It was that realization that snapped him to attention. “Come out, you fiend!” Bjorn shouted, casting his eyes about. A massive black and red space ship appeared in the dull sky, blocking what little sun there was. Enemies rained down around them. “Maintain position around the artifact!”

His warriors started banging their swords against their shields in time, a steady beat. The first grey skinned enemy reached Bjorn. Their swords met like thunder crashing. Bjorn was pushed back. He didn’t let his surprise slow him down. He surged forward, trying to use his height to his advantage. He was met blow for blow.

His enemy pulled out a second sword, flourishing them. Bjorn fought with both his sword and shield. An arrow zipped by Bjorn’s head. They were getting out numbered. Lord Heimdall would send reinforcements soon if the battle turned in the enemy’s favor.

An Asgardian warrior let out a pained scream. “Tighten the circle!” Bjorn shouted. They couldn’t let the enemy through.

Another wave of enemies came, only two. One was larger the rest of the enemies. The other’s face was half purple half grey—magic coalesced around his hands. He cursed that magic user were no longer among Asgardian warriors. He dispatched his enemy and held himself back. The smell of blood made him want to charge forward to the next enemy.

The big bastard pulled out a curved sword that was hooked at the end. It split up from the magic user, heading right for Bjorn.

Bjorn held back a grin. Finally, an opponent worth fighting.

He would not hold back. As he had seen his golden prince do many times before, he charged forward into glory.

The big brute wasn’t expecting it. Bjorn got in an upward slash that gouged into its armor—Yet its skin was untouched. Bjorn was fast, but the first time their swords met, he went flying backwards. The monster slammed its foot down on Bjorn’s left ankle. He heard it crack as pain shot up his leg.

The bright light of the Bifrost cut through the darkness, but Bjorn never saw it, only the sword that came swooping down.

Finally, a warrior’s death.

*

Maria Stark embraced her crying son, breathing him in. It was a shame that the only time she got to see her little boy was during tragedies. He wasn’t so little anymore though, two inches taller than her even in her heels. His familiar bright eyes. But he looked hauntingly like Howard. She only hoped that was the end of the similarities between the two.

She was so proud of her son. They exchanged letters about once a month. He was applying himself to school so well, always on the Dean’s List and making it into the school newspaper often. He’d graduated, but was going for higher degrees in mechanical engineering and electric engineering. He was doing so well, and yet… Howard wouldn’t hear of it.

Maria had lost count of how many times she’d tried to bring Tony up, directly, indirectly—not even a hint was allowed. The sharp looks he’d give her promised pain. She just didn’t understand why he couldn’t look past a single moment that lasted less than a minute. Tony had practically only been a baby.

Some part of her was happy that Howard had cast their son out. Abandoned him so that she no longer had to worry about Howard abusing Tony. She felt like the thought was selfish—that maybe if he hadn’t been kicked out she could have her son with her and protect him from Howard, no matter the pound of flesh Howard would carve out of her in retaliation.

And now… And now Ana was gone, one of the few links Maria had to Tony. The mother figure who had taken her place. It had ached when she realized that, before she comforted herself in knowing that Ana had been there when Maria couldn’t.

Maria hugged Tony tighter. She kissed his cheek before pulling away.

There was one thing to be thankful for, Howard was on another one of expeditions. Not that Maria was sure he’d even want to attend his late friend’s wife’s funeral. It also didn’t help that Howard somehow grown colder with age.

Maria brushed away Tony’s tears. “Shh, Ana wouldn’t want you to cry. Think of this as a celebration of her life,” she tried to comfort Tony. It had once come to easily to her, but now she wasn’t sure how to soothe him.

Tony chuckled. It sounded watery and pained. He didn’t say anything so Maria took his hand.

Around them there was a mix of Hungarian, Brits, and Americans.

The Jewish ceremony was unfamiliar for Maria who was a Catholic. She noticed that Tony did recite some of the Hebrew. Marias heart twinged. She had never thought about Tony’s soul. What sort of Catholic was she? Her poor boy. But what could she do? Send him a bible? Maria had been so wrapped up in trying to protect herself that she hadn’t thought about her son’s eternal soul.

Maria calmed herself down by looking at the different faces. She didn’t recognize anyone, but her son. It seemed like she wasn’t as close to Ana as she’d originally thought. With Ana gone, Maria had no real friends anymore.

She idly noticed an ambulance outside as she thought about the hollow laughs of her fellow socialites. The way the businessmen eyed her less and less in favor of the younger women. She didn’t mind that. It only reminded her of how little value she held to Howard.

She clasped Tony’s hand tighter as a fresh bout of tears came. She should be paying attention to his needs right now, not letting her mind wander.

When it was over, and people were trickling away, Maria turned towards Tony. “Would you like to get coffee with me?” she asked hesitantly.

The warm eyes she adored were now hollow and bloodshot.

“I have to… take care of her things. Pack them up. Clean the house. Get a realtor.” Tony sighed. “I just… I have a lot to do.” He ran his fingers through his hair. It was no longer quite as fluffy as she remembered it being.

Maria was half relieved. Their letters had long ago become impersonal. There were very few words she could think to say to him that would come off as more than a stranger speaking. “Alright, _bambino_.” She leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. She took hold of both of his hands. “Please tell me if you need anything, anything at all.”

Tony’s smile was soft, but to Maria it looked strained. “Thanks, I will.”

He began to leave.

“Do you need a ride?” Maria asked, desperate for something she couldn’t name.

Tony pulled keys from his pocket. “I drove here.” Of course, Maria knew he got his driver’s license. It just never occurred to her that…

Maria waved farewell to him, her chest feeling tight. The light on the ambulance came on, but Maria had sunk deep in her thoughts, not noticing its slow movement towards Tony.

*

Janet was worried about her turtle-dove. She and Rhodey had offered to go with him to the funeral, but he had turned them down. He already had so much on his plate, double majoring, planning his new company, and analyzing the Reality Stone. She hadn’t seen his feathers so ruffled in years—And now Mrs. Jarvis was gone. It was strange that Janet didn’t know that much about her. In his own way, Tony had kept them separated. He hadn’t been interested in sharing Mrs. Jarvis. Janet couldn’t fault him on that, he had so few paternal influences, and Janet’s parents had never really shown that sort of care to Tony.

As it was, Janet was bundled up in a blanket in the living room. Rhodey was getting cleaned up after a work-out with his ROTC people.

Janet was crushing some popcorn and debating whether to swing by Italy to pick up food or not.

She was also refraining from watching her no good double-crossing cheating ex. And yes, maybe she had moved around a few of this things, stolen a paper or two that he’d worked hard on, but who could blame her?

Like flipping through ‘channels’, her sight went from one movie theater to another, trying to find something good to watch. Nothing was really catching her attention though. She was too worried about her turtle-dove. Before she could look in on him (something he wasn’t keen on) Jarvis spoke.

“Ms. van Dyne, perhaps you would like to retrieve my drones from our last mission,” Jarvis suggested.

Janet had completely forgotten that there were still a few drones left on that ugly rock of a place. “How’d you get so smart, Jarvis?”

“I have wonderful teachers: Mr. Rhodes practicality, Sir’s love of knowledge, and your creativity.”

Janet blushed, a phenomenon that was rarely seen. “I bet you picked up your smooth-talk from Tony, Mister.” She shot one of his cameras a sly look. Despite his silence, she could sense his laughter. “You ready to rock?” Janet asked, sounding a bit like Tony.

“Yes, my code is dancing in excitement,” he said dryly.

Janet rolled her eyes. She opened a portal that was barely bigger than her fist. It would take a moment or two for Jarvis to reconnect with the drones.

“Oh goodness.” Janet had never heard Jarvis sound uncertain before. It was unnerving.

The (Tony made) flat screen TV lit up. Bodies in gold armor and others in black. Janet let slip some of her control of her Space Stone. Her vision traveled to the massacre. The dark sand ground was saturated with blood. Flesh gaped open, showing her things she’d never wanted to. Nausea turned her stomach.  She squeezed her eyes closed, the images disappearing. She took in a steadying breath before opening them.

On screen, she saw movement. Women in white armor with hints of blue were gathering up the dead men in gold. They seemed so gentle in their movements, yet lifted the large men with ease. They did not touch the creatures in black, one of the angelic women even spitting on one.

It was clear that Janet, Rhodey, and Tony’s actions had spurred on a bloody battle. Guilt weighed her down.

“Many of my drones took the initiative,” Jarvis said, breaking her out of her thoughts. “They latched onto soldiers of both sides. If you would direct your vision to drone 62-A.”

Janet concentrated and her vision was pulled across the cosmos. She took in a deep breath, seeing the odd beings with contained tesseract of mass destruction. The leader, whose face was half grey, half purple was casting spells on it, clearly trying to open it. His people were looking at him with glee and a fanaticism that scared her.

Janet had not considered that others would come along and try to open the weapon they’d left behind so carelessly. She shuddered.

“One drone that followed the other group is 33-A.” Janet gave Jarvis a shaky nod. She turned her sight there and was nearly overwhelmed with gold.

A man in gold armor stood in front of what was clearly a king. The spoke of the dangers of the Aether, how it would destroy the whole universe. They needed to recover it and destroy it. Janet couldn’t agree more.

When she came back to her own body, Rhodey was sitting beside her, a look of worry in his eyes.

“This is bad,” Janet said. It was an understatement, but if she said as much she would be acknowledging it and the panic might take over. “We need to get Tony.”

But when Janet looked Tony, she found him laid up in a hospital bed with a police officer in his room.

*

Dr. Mengele attributed many of his misfortunes to his infamous name. He had never been a cruel doctor or even an eighth bad as Josef Mengele, a SS Nazi who experimented on humans and killed countless. Yet… many of his colleagues associated the two based solely on having the same last name.

Dr. Mengele had contemplated changing his last name more times than he could count, but his late father’s dedication to washing away the sin allotted with the name shown brightly in his mind. He didn’t want to give up on his father’s dream. Yet his childhood hopes of being head doctor at a prestigious hospital seemed to grow distant with every passing day.

And the newest opportunity that had been set in front of him felt like the fulfillment of a curse. He would no longer be a forgettable doctor in the psych-ward, instead the head doctor in Stark Industries weapons impact branch—Serving to cast even more blood on his last name.

He tried to convince himself that it would be a way to serve the US, his country, but he… It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t have to tailor his own suits anymore or deal with people that accused him of all sorts of horrible things.

All he had to do was...

The hospital had shipped over his newest patient, the one whose life he was going to ruin, Anthony Edward Stark. The paperwork said he’d attempted suicide after a woman he had been close to died. But the paper work also said his name was Mark Hilton. Mengele knew it was a lie, but he also knew that upholding that lie was his ticket to a better life.

Besides, the truth didn’t matter when paperwork contradicted it.

Anthony Stark was brought in wearing a suit and smocks over his bare feet. He looked surprisingly calm, not a bit scared in this situation that would ultimately doom his future. Two nurses flanked him.

“Please sit down,” Mengele said while gesturing to the chair next to his desk.

The nurse started taking his vitals despite them having been taken at the hospital he’d been submitted to. Mengele used the moment to prepare himself, to doom someone for his own gain.

He input the information the nurse gave him. She asked if he wanted her to say, but Mengele waved her off.

“Mr. Hilton, you are here today because you attempted to overdose after the loss of a loved one,” Mengele said carefully, bracing for the pushback.

Stark tilted his head to the side. “Is that the story? Not a very original one at that.”

Mengele cleared his throat, uncomfortable with his odd reaction. “You also threatened the police officer who brought you in. You’re a danger to yourself and others.” He flipped a page on his chart. “I’m recommending a new battery of medications to deal with your bipolar depression, schizophrenia, and grandiose delusions.”

Stark leaned back in his seat, looking far too relaxed. “I actually thought I had schizophrenia when I was a kid, not that I knew it was called that. I don’t though.”

“I’ll be moving you from the Acute Ward to long term care.” He felt sweat bead on his brow even though he was in the position of power.

“How much is Stane paying you? I doubt he’s threatened you. You don’t have the smell of fear on you.” Stark’s eyes seemed to glow, to see right through him.

“You’ll be placed in the Quiet Room while the nurses gather your new prescriptions.” Mengele jotted down a plethora of medications that would make him compliant, not looking at Stark. “You can come out when you prove you can willingly take them.”

“Tossing me into the padded room already? You’re supposed to work up to that, Doc,” Stark said with dry sarcasm. “What would your father think?” Mengele flinched, making their eyes meet. “He always wanted you to do something great with your life.” Stark stood up, and Mengele tried to make himself smaller. “You were helping people, the desperate ones who have no one else to turn to, the hopeless, the broken, and the lost. _You_ were making a difference. _You_ were making the world a better place. But now,” Stark shook his head, “now you’re just another _sickness_.”

Menegle squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out his voice, but it echoed in his head, in his _soul_.

His chest was tight. He’d seen enough panic attacks to know one was building up inside him.

“You don’t have to do it though,” Stark said. Mengele took in a gasp of air like he’d been drowning. “You are still in charge of your fate. Tell Stane I bribed or sweet talked my way out. I don’t care. But you can’t keep me here. I mean to change the world for the better, but you’re holding me back.” Stark sat back in his chair. “Do you understand?”

Mengele nodded profusely, feeling his heart racing. “I—” he licked his lips. “Protocol says that anyone that attempted suicide has to stay for 48 hours.”

Stark nodded. “Alright, okay. When you leave tonight you are going to donate half your savings to whatever charity you like. When you have free-time you’re are going to do volunteer work. You will contemplate what you were so close to doing and try to find repentance through helping others. Understand?”

“Yes, yes, I’m s—sorry!” Mengele felt self-loathing weigh him down.

“None of that,” Stark said with a soft smile. “You can make this right. Don’t let it haunt your dreams.”

Mengele nodded, feeling close to absolution with only a few words from the younger man. He left in a hurry to start righting his wrongs.

*

Janet let out a pained noise. She knew Tony could take care of himself, but it just wasn’t fair. His father had abandoned him, he rarely if ever got to see his mother, and both the people he considered parents were dead—Now this! She’d strangle Stane if she ever got her hands on him. Murder would be too good for him.

With the help of the Space Stone she’d asked Tony what to do about the disaster with the Red Tesseract. He’d given her the go-ahead to take action.

Janet was trembling as she put on her battle-suit. This mission was different than their last. That time, they’d known what they were getting into, but now they had to try to predict the actions of a warrior race and a race of doomsday worshippers.

She double checked her blaster, despite knowing Jarvis had already run scans and deemed it battle-ready.

Janet met Rhodey in the kitchen. He was in his battle-suit too, munching on Oreos. She almost wanted to laugh, remembering the picture she’d seen of him when he was a little kid. He’d been a little more than chubby back then. Her anxiety killed what little mirth she had.

“I think you should do the talking,” Janet said, startling Rhodey. “You’re the one who has taken all the leadership courses and military strategy thingies.” Her usual eloquence was lost, but thankfully Rhodey could interpret it.

“Yeah. That makes sense.” He closed the bag of Oreos and finished off his milk. “Now I feel like I should give a morale speech.”

Janet snorted and put on her helmet. Rhodey rolled his eyes and put on his own.

In a matter of seconds they were on Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: False imprisonment/forcefully admitted into a psych-hospital


	11. Asgard and the Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet and Rhodey get down to business.

Loki didn’t bother listening to them, just by their tone he knew what they were say, or more accurately repeating. Thor, in his usual thunderous way, was shouting at the All-Father for not having been allowed to guard the Aether, how he believed that he would have changed the tides of battle if he’d been there. Sadly, his words did have merit, but at this point were useless.

Loki idly wondered what it would be like if he argued with their father with the same amount of vigor. He had the feeling he’d be swatted down like an errant fly. Ah, how the golden prince was always treated better. Loki attributed it to Odin seeing so much of himself in Thor. Loki, on the other hand, took after Frigga.

Loki also felt that Thor was being disrespectful, not to Odin, but to the warriors that fell. He put himself above them because he’d been granted Mjolnir, an ancient weapon that balanced and fed Thor’s strength. No one else, not even Loki, had been granted such a boon. But that was another bitter issue that had no place in their current predicament.

Heimdall did everyone a favor by interrupting Thor’s temper tantrum as he entered the golden halls. “My king, two outsiders have arrived, offering their assistance. They used a teleportation magic that I have never seen before.” Loki couldn’t hear, but sensed the bitterness in Heimdall’s voice. The gatekeeper despised any form of teleportation since it often took time to relocate the one he’d been watching. It was partially why Loki had endeavored and mastered teleporting, to get back at the god who monitored him far more than his destructive brother.

“What do you know of them?” Odin asked, voice gruff from shouting.

“Less than I would like to. They are shrouded in soul magic.” A forbidden art, one that could easily go awry and sunder a soul. “Had they not stood in front of me I would not be able to sense them.”

That disquieted more than just Loki. Asgard relied heavily on Heimdall’s sight. It was their first line of defense. With the recent loss of Asgardian warriors Asgard’s footing seemed even more precarious.

“They refuse to give their names or unmask themselves, but claim to have knowledge on the Aether. They are in the courtyard, detained by our men.”

Loki doubted that they could be ‘detained’ with teleportation magic and soul magic to keep them hidden.

Odin stroked his beard. He motioned for the nearest guard to bring in more warriors. The guard bowed and was quick to summon them.

Odin nodded at Heimdall. The gatekeeper bowed and went to get the two visitors.

The atmosphere seemed to grow tense, with all at attention.

Minutes later even more guards appeared, flanking the pair. Loki took them in. One male in form and the other female, at least by Asgard’s standards. Once in front of Odin they did not bow or showing deference towards him. They were either uninformed or fools.

Loki widened his senses, but it felt like no one and nothing stood before them

“We’ve come to offer our assistance,” the male of the pair said. Loki contemplated pulling back the All-Speak to hear what language they spoke, but the spell was hard to untangle and even more difficult to reassemble.

“What trust do you believe can be had when you do not even offer your names?” Odin growled out. Loki could tell he was still wound up from his arguing with Thor.

“We are FoT. We have knowledge of the Aether and the container it is locked inside. The dark elves are too dangerous to possess it.” His voice was steady, unaffected by Odin’s vitriol.

“What are you holding back?” Odin asked, voicing Loki’s question.

“We were the ones to transfer the Aether into its new housing.”

Loki raised an eyebrow in disbelief. They were beings of power. Their abilities almost sounded too powerful to be true. Loki wanted to push and test them, wring out their knowledge for himself.

The outsider continued. “We will go after the dark elves with or without your help. We’ve already located them.”

The dark elves were shrouded to Heimdall. He knew where they were, but could not look close to see what they were doing.

Odin hummed in thought. “Let us strike an accord. But know this, outsiders, if you betray Asgard your lives are forfeited.”

The male nodded. “We won’t issue threats. The power we wield makes them unnecessary.” His voice was even, yet Loki felt a chill race up down spine.

*

Melanie Wreath was a nurse at Sunny Side Care. She was young and had only just finished her training. A mental health ward had been her first choice and she’d been lucky to snag a position, even though her duties boiled down to checking room every fifteen minutes to make sure someone wasn’t trying to hurt themselves or others, leading a few lessons, and handing out snacks. She had faith that she’ll eventually work her way up the totem-pole.

She went to offer snacks to the patients, but as she neared the table that had the majority of them seated, they grew silent. It was a bit off-putting, but didn’t raise any alarms.

Melanie held the basket of bagged chips, pretzels, and applesauce forward. “Snack time,” she chirped. They were all giving her wide eyed, deer in the headlights look—All accept the youngest of their temporary residents, Mark Hilton.

“Eat up,” Mark said, and like a magic word everyone came back to their senses.

The basket was passed around, or more accurately the patients handed it to the goateed youth first. He pulled out an applesauce before giving the basket to the elderly woman on his left.

“Thank you, Tony,” the elderly woman said, speaking for the first time since she’d been admitted five days ago.

‘Tony’ smiled at her. But it was a smile the likes that Melanie had never seen before—warm and compelling, a face that could launch a thousand ships in a different way than Helen of Troy’s did. It drew Melanie in before she had to sharply remind herself that he was a patient.

She hastily took the basket and went back to her post.

She watched from the distance, and as more time passed, her fear and interest grew in tandem.

This ‘Tony’, this baby-faced patient in a wrinkled suit had the charisma of a leader. He would either do great things, or burn down the world.

*

In the Ark, the dark elves were restless. Malekith couldn’t blame them. Countless lifetimes had passed since they were last able to act, to shape the universe to its former glory. He was of the same mind as his people.

Malekith did not let his frustration show. The Aether was contained in a puzzle box structure. It had a different sort of logic than the way Malekith had twisted the Aether and Reality Stone together. There were pitfalls and tricks, false leads and traps that attacked his body and soul. He was bruised and bleeding. Most of his magic was focused on protecting his soul, making it so that he couldn’t use it on the puzzle.

He held in another grunt of pain. He couldn’t show weakness in front of his people. They had come so far. The viewed him as their god. If he faltered chaos would overtake them.

Inside the puzzle box the Aether grew weaker. It was a parasitic weapon, having survived Malekith’s absence through bonding with the Reality Stone. If his energy could not reach the Aether soon, they could lose everything they’d worked for.

The Aether flickered, causing Malekith to freeze and hold his breath. The red glowed anew. Malekith held back a sigh of relief. He had the inkling of a feeling that all his effort to open the puzzle box weakened the Aether further.

Malekith could taste on his tongue the energy of the one who locked up the Aether. It was similar to the taste of the Reality Stone, but deeper and warmer. It was distinct and Malekith knew that he’d be able to recognize the bearer if they crossed paths. He would make that person suffer untold pain, but not nearly as bad as what he’d do to Bor’s descendants.

Malekith just had to be patient and focus on the problem at hand. His vengeance could wait.

*

Thor did not understand why they didn’t act immediately. He was rearing for a fight, to avenge Asgard’s fallen warriors and once more shine for all to see. Instead, Odin had ordered mages to be gathered from the civilized realms. It didn’t make a lick of sense. Asgard had the numbers to crush the dark elves under a wave of warriors. Mages would simply get in the way.

His father was also borrowing trouble by bringing together mages that by definition have no honor. With their numbers bolstered and with each other’s help they could attack Asgard. Making menaces of themselves before Thor had to smack them down and remind them of their place.

What made the situation even more frustrating was the pleased look Loki had, as if the situation somehow proved something. He was acting so self-satisfied when he should be worrying about Asgard.

But in truth, Thor wasn’t worried about the situation. He knew once he put his mind and strength to it, the enemy would quickly be defeated.

Thor was growing more impatient. How could his father doubt his prowess when Thor had defeated countless before? It had to be the outsiders that had appeared out of thin air. They dared to keep their faces hidden in the presence of the All-Father. They showed no respect for Odin and even less to Thor. When Thor had demanded they show their faces, they had said nothing. When he raised his voice higher, a portal had appeared and they stepped through it, disappearing before Thor could act. He’d gone to Loki to talk about how rude they were, but he was working with mages. Before Thor could make his point known Frigga sent him on his way.

He went to his friends instead, who listened and sympathized readily with him.

After far too long, they headed down the Bifrost. They were told the enemy’s ship had no lights in it. The mages cast a large spell, giving them vision even in complete darkness.

Once more Thor was frustrated when told the mages would be the first wave of attack, meant to surprise and unbalance the enemy.

Thor gripped Mjolnir.

The familiar light of the Bifrost engulfed them, lines of color elongated before Thor’s feet met solid ground again. Sparks of lightning came from Mjolnir, mingling with a kaleidoscope of different colored magics swept forward.

The smell of burnt flesh—Thor went charging forward. The dark elves were strong and nimble. The din of battle was overwhelming, yet music to Thor’s ears. Mjolnir busted open heads, snapped bones, and proved he was the best warrior. Far too often his enemy danced out of range and mages dishonorably attacked them from afar. It was frustrating.

In the distance he spotted Malekith. He was focused solely on the red box in his hands that had to be the Aether. In front of him stood a guard that was larger than all the other enemies. Thor grinned and started making his way over to them.

_Fwomph_

A blue burst of light hit the guard, disappearing him.

Thor scowled and looked for the source. The female of the two outsiders was diligently making her way towards Malekith, blaster raised.

Thor let out a war-cry, pushing his way through the fighting, trying to reach Malekith first.

A wave of dark-purple came from Malekith, felling those that came in contact with it. Thor sent a thunderbolt towards it, disrupting the wave. From the corner of his eye he saw the outsider teleport past the attack, closer to Thor’s target.

A hand grasped Thor’s bicep. He went to strike, but found it was his foolish little brother. Loki cast a green spell on him that did nothing, before he returned to the fray.

Thor kept in more than one swear that he’d unleash on Loki once the battle was over. He didn’t need his interference.

Malekith kept looking from the contained Aether to those moving towards him. There was desperation on his face before it was replaced with determination. The Aether disappeared from his hand. Thor could feel spells building up. He had to act before they were unleashed.

_Fwomph_

Malekith faltered, his left leg below the knee going missing. He fell to the ground, but the build-up didn’t waver.

Thor turned to the outsider. “Fall back, quim! This is no battle meant for the likes of you!” In his distracted state another wave of darkness came forward, but was rebuffed by a shield of green.

The outsider paid him no mind, teleporting out of the way

_Fwomph_

Malekith’s right arm went missing. His attention was foolishly placed on her instead of Thor. He sent Mjolnir flying. Malekith started to melt into the darkness, but his one remaining leg was held in place with the same blue energy as before. Thor’s attack landed. Brain matter went everywhere.

“Your leader his defeated!” Thor shouted as Mjolnir rejoined him.

Few dark elves looked up at his declaration, and became distraught. Their show of weakness was quickly used to Asgard’s advantage.

The slaughter ended minutes later. Thor led the cheering as he went to get Malekith’s body, but the interfering woman was there again. Her glove covered hand glowed blue. She reached into Malekith’s chest and pulled out the contained Aether.

Thor went to swipe it out of her hands when the other outsider got between them.

“Cease this,” Odin ordered before Thor could put the outsider in his place. “We will return to Asgard and tend to the wounded before talks will proceed.”

Thor placated himself with the knowledge that the outsiders had been used for all their worth and would soon be punished for starting the chain of events that led to Asgard sacrificing many of her warriors.

Once more the Bifrost whisked them away.

*

Through the Odin-force, the All-Father knew how many Asgardian lives had been lost without counting. He could sense it, the life-forces that clung to their bodies, but inevitably lost.

So many should have never been lost. He did not mourn though. The warriors were in Valhalla now.

He did not bother to take the time to wash the blood off himself before meeting the FoTs. The pair looked unruffled despite the battle they’d just been in. If not for the blood on their armor. He could not see any battle fatigue through their dark helms. The woman was loosely holding the weakened Aether. Odin could sense no greed or lust for destruction. That meant nothing though. The FoT were remarkable in their absent presence.

“You both fought well,” Odin said diplomatically.

“Thank you, King Odin. With the help of your troops our victory was inevitable.” The male FoT sounded almost mechanical. Odin took note of that for later. “The one who created this tesseract will be here in a minute to destroy the Aether.”

Odin nodded, yet his mind was elsewhere, caught on the memory of an artifact that was also enclosed in a tesseract… Uneasiness settled in his heart at the thought of who last had it, the child he forsook so long ago that it felt like a dream.

The sensation of another life being lost pulled him back to the present.

“Would you drink with me?” he asked, trying to focus once more.

“We can’t remove our helmets, but thank you for the offer.”

Odin was not pleased by his response, but wasn’t about to make an issue of it.

He stroked his beard. “Still, a reward is necessary.” Odin looked to one of his guards. “Speak to Sir Gerad. I need two of his finest daggers.”

The guard bowed and hurried off.

Odin did not bother to fill the air with nonsense. He knew the FoT would have nothing of substance to offer. He nearly grinned at their discomfort. They must be young.

Shortly after the daggers were delivered the shorter of the FoT spoke, “he’s ready.”

Odin nodded. Another portal appeared, a haze of blue and orange. The third member of the FoT was only distinguished from the others by their height and the color of his suit. Just like the others, their face was shrouded. They nodded at Odin, but didn’t speak.

Odin watched them closely. They held their hand out and the red tesseract was placed there. Their fingers glowed orange as they began twisting the Tesseract into new shapes, flexing and falling in on itself. The red inside it grew weaker before finally snuffing out.

Odin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. They departed, leaving Odin to his morose thoughts on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So just an update, I've written all 5 one-shots that go after this story and between the final story~! I'm about 4k words into the final story and I hope to get to at least 10k before I lose my initial motivation. I'm sort of just writing it off the cuff :P


	12. Soul Sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning in the end notes.

* * *

 

The portal snapped closed behind them. Jim wrestled off his helmet, his hands shaking. Janet was even worse, the second she’d taken hers off she’d fallen to her hands and knees, throwing up on the carpet.

“Fuck,” Tony said while pulling Janet’s hair out of her face. “This is all my fault.”

“I killed someone.” Janet’s voice was shaky. Tony helped her sit on the couch and then held her hand. “I shot him over and over again.” She looked up at Jim. “How many people did I kill by sending them into the abyss?”

Jim stowed his own panic, going to comfort Janet instead. He wrapped his arm around her. “It was us or them,” he said, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Janet snorted. “I’m so stupid. I thought bouncing around the universe would be fun, but this… this was too much.” She glanced at Tony. “I don’t know if I want to do this anymore. We messed with something we didn’t understand and now people are dead.” She pulled her hand out of Tony’s. “I think—I think I’m going to go back to France for a while.”

“Jan-banan,” Tony said softly, imploringly.

She shook her head. “I have to. I killed people. I can’t just compartmentalize that like you could.” Tony flinched, but didn’t say anything in response. “I want you to take the Space Stone out of me.”

Jim caught his breath and tried not to see the devastation on Tony’s face. They had all spoken at lengths about how much it meant to Tony that they accepted being part of the bigger picture, being part of _him_. The Space Stone was a bridge between Tony and Janet’s souls.

Tony nodded mutely then cleared his throat. His eyes closed and Jim could feel the sizzle of familiar energy.

Janet shuddered as the blue stone manifested in front of her. Tony carefully took it, cupping it against his chest.

Janet stood and headed to her room, a few minutes later she returned in changed clothes, a bag, and her passport. She left without saying goodbye.

*

Obie idly chewed on the tip of his cigar, once more modifying paper trails and numbers so that Howard wouldn’t realize he was dealing under the table. The money kept coming in and Obie was more than well funded for the rest of his life. He would have quit while he was ahead, but he enjoyed pulling one over on Howard and he needed to keep funding Hydra so that he could eventually take over.

Things were looking up. In a few more days Obie would sweep in to make it clear to Tony that the only way he was getting out of the insane asylum was by signing a contract to work at SI indefinitely as a weapons designer. The kid was probably medicated up the wazoo and wouldn’t even understand what he was signing. Obie would take him out of that place, clean him up, then make it clear how things were going to be.

Obie set down his cigar, basking in his own brilliance.

There was a knock on his office door. His half-blind secretary peeked in. “Mr. Stark is here to see you.”

“Send him in.” Obie brushed all his paperwork into a drawer.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Stark Jr. to waltz in. Obie set his jaw, not letting his anger show at his cocky grin. Obie would destroy the doctor he’d bribed.

“My boy!” Obie said while opening his arms and smiling. “What brings you to my office? You should have scheduled something with my secretary. We could have had lunch or gone to a smoke lounge.”

“Uncle Obie, you’re always such a kidder.” Tony waved him off while sitting across from him. Obie tried to read him. He couldn’t tell if Tony knew that he was behind him getting institutionalized. “You know I don’t smoke.” His grin turned vicious. “It might just get you killed one day.”

Obie didn’t let his unease show. “Right you are,” he chuckled.

Tony didn’t speak, his eyes piercing Obie’s. He hated how effective it was. Obie had stared down CEOs and arms deals alike, but this kid seemed to knock down all his defenses.

He cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “What brings you to my office?” he repeated.

“I think it’s about time for you to retire.”

Obie raised an eyebrow and laughed. “And you said I was the kidder! You have your old man’s sense of humor.”

Tony tilted his head to the side, looking nearly inhuman. For a brief moment he wondered if Howard had experimented on the boy, _engineered_ him with the hope of making a new Captain America. Howard was heartless, but he doubted he’d just let one of his experiments run loose.

“Tell me, Stane. Tell me all the ways you’ve tried to control me.”

Denial was on the tip of his tongue, yet something else came out. Confessions of plots that tweaked Tony’s life, stoking Howard’s fury towards him, and the assassinations he ordered. It all spilled forth like a cliché truth serum movie scene.

By the end of it he was breathless and hoarse—And Tony was glowing a violent orange.

“What are you?” he asked, pawing at the drawer that had his gun in it.

“You’re going to pick up that phone and called Howard. You’re going to tell him how you were dealing under the table.”

Without his say so, Obie’s hand reached for the phone, punching in the familiar number. He lifted the receiver while glaring daggers at Tony. He reached Howard’s secretary. He barked an order for her to put Howard on the phone.

At hearing Howard’s voice the compulsion to spew the truth. Soon his own words were mixed with Howard’s shouts and threats.

Tony stepped out to ask the secretary to get coffee and call the FBI.

When Obie finished his confession, he slammed the receiver down. “What are you doing to me?!”  he shouted, angrier than he’d ever been before. Everything was falling apart.

“You are never going to tell a lie ever again. When the FBI gets here, you’ll tell them about every illegal thing you’ve done,” Tony paused, “except going over the speed limit, everyone does that.” Tony’s smile was impish. Obie reached for his gun. “Don’t.”

His arms froze. He grinded his teeth together.

The secretary came in, handing Tony a cup of coffee. “Would you like me to get you anything, Mr. Stane?”

“He’ll have water,” Tony answered for him.

The secretary glanced between the pair. When Obie didn’t respond she left.

“You will insist on serving your full prison sentence once you are convicted. You will help the FBI capture and convict your fellow lawbreakers.”

“Even the things Howard did?” It was a bluff, not quite a lie, but something edging on it. Howard kept everything far too close to the chest

Tony shrugged. “If he falls, he falls.” He took a sip of coffee nonchalantly.

The secretary returned, glass of water in hand. She sensed the tension, but didn’t comment.

Soon enough the FBI was there, and all that Obie had worked for came crashing down.

*

Bob Dobalina had never meant to join Hydra, not that he knew that was its real name. Growing up he’d been fortunate compared to most. He’d attended a private school on a scholarship. He’d had a steady girlfriend since he was fourteen and he’d married her.

The problem was that he’d applied to many universities, but each one turned him down despite his stellar grades. So he’d entered the workforce—and that was a poor fit for him. Either he was bullied by his coworkers or buckled under the pressure. (Why did people feel the need to shout at him?)

Alison, his wife, had been less than thrilled. She was in college, paid for by her rich family, but she wanted to prove that marrying Bob hadn’t been a poor decision. Her family’s arguments that he was useless had been blatant since the day he proposed. It made Bob feel three inches tall.

One night, after losing another job, Bob had been drinking away his sorrows at a bar. He’d looked longingly at a table with three people who seemed to be having the time of their lives. Bob had never really had friends before. Being a scholarship student at a fancy private school meant that everyone looked down on him, that he was the poor student who only got in because the school wanted to look good. They had been merciless in reminding him of that.

Yet, either by chance or fate, he accidentally caught the eye of one of the people at the table, a burly looking man that had the confidence that Bob could only aspire to. He whispered to his friends, sending Bob’s heart sinking. He was already a mess; he didn’t want to deal with more bullies.

He was surprised when they invited him over, even getting the waiter to bring another glass so that they could share the pitcher of beer.

Bob was delighted, but nervous. More than one time in school the other kids had pretended to be his friend before beating him up.

But they were nice, and free with the alcohol. Bob found himself actually enjoying it, not like at his wedding where he was ignored after the ceremony. Alison and he hadn’t even gotten a first dance together, since her dad insisted on dancing with his ‘sweet bunny’.

The group of four were tight-knit, work colleagues and friends. They talked about how their company thrown BBQs had cotton candy and dunk-tanks with bosses inside. Holiday’s off, the idea of helping shape the world, and best of all the comradery that was clear in their stories. Bob would never admit it, but he had always felt so alone. The idea of being part of something bigger was intoxicating.

He wasn’t quite sure how to ask them if there were any jobs open. When he did, they were hesitant. He tried not to squirm as they looked at each other in silent conversation. Finally, Teddy, the man that had invited him over smiled and told him about the hiring process and how he’d have to sign plenty of NDAs and pass a background test.

A week and half later he was employed again and even placed in the group of his new friends.

It was a better job than the others he’d had before it. No one shouted at him, working for a covert organization gave him confidence and made him feel cool, and his writing skills were praised. He could write up a report in no time.

Honestly, the only downside was that there was no dental.

All of that led to his newest assignment, a _covert_ assignment.

It had to do with Obadiah Stane who had been in the news the last few days for having sold weapons to enemies of the US.

They had intel that Stane was going to be found innocent of all charges. It was messed up, but, as Bob knew well, money talks. That’s why they were sending in someone referred to as the Asset in. Now Bob didn’t really condone violence, but if it meant keeping a bad guy from doing bad stuff, then it was the right route to take.

Bob was just happy to be read in, something that was unheard of for a junior agent like him. In truth, he was only there because the Asset’s handler didn’t feel like writing the mission report herself. That was fine with Bob. He just hoped that he’d get into the good graces of his superiors.

He wrote up the mission objective, the dictated plan, and then waited for the results. He arrived at work at just half past five in the morning. His boss dictated the broad strokes of how the mission went down. Bob was proud of himself for asking pointed questions about necessary details that his superior over looked. By the end of the day he’d finished writing up the report and had it approved for archiving.

Bob had finally found his place in the world, and was happier than ever.

*

Jim had no idea how to pull Tony out of his funk. When he wasn’t at class with his jam-packed schedule, he was at their apartment, staring blankly at the wall. Sometimes he’d be holding the red Reality Stone and blue Space Stone in his hand, shuffling them around in circles. Looking at them felt like staring at the sun. Jim couldn’t imagine the power it took for him to hold the pair without being overwhelmed.

Jim had tried countless times to get in contact with Janet, but she was ignoring them both. The only reason Jim knew she was still alive was because she was mentioned a few times in French magazines that they were subscribed to. (He’d had the professor of French translate them for him.)

Months went by with Tony only sinking deeper into himself. Jim knew Jarvis was doing his best to keep him afloat.

Jim made a point to make Tony eat something every night. He felt like he was losing a brother, and it didn’t help that his mother said Star had been hanging with the wrong crowd lately. On top of that was the usual stress that came with being in college, even worse since he was at an Ivy League and on top of that ROTC.

One night after a ROTC leadership class went long, he came home to Tony staring at a bottle of unopen scotch. Jim froze mid-step. He’d never seen Tony drink before, and he made it clear he never would after seeing what alcohol did to his father.

“Tones,” he said softly. He sat by Tony and pulled him into a hug. Tony took in a shuddered breath. “I know things are messed up with Janet, but she needs time. She’ll be back.”

“You don’t understand.” Tony’s voice was strained, almost breaking. “Our _souls_ are connected. I didn’t notice it at first, but now hers has a scar—and it’s my fault. I’m just some dumb kid that pulled her into a slaughter.”

“The only reason you’re a dumb kid is that you still don’t know how to do laundry,” Jim joked. It fell flat. “You need to get out of the apartment. Go to one of those fancy spas or something. Try jazzercise or sleep in a hammock on a beach.” Jim was really reaching. He barely knew how to relax beyond going to a party or sleeping.

“I could use a facial,” Tony grumbled, still in Jim’s arms. “Shaving is tough on my skin.”

Jim rolled his eyes good-heartedly and let him go. “You could have another one of those smoothies you wouldn’t stop talking about last time.” Jim pocked him in the stomach and Tony laughed like the Pillsbury Doughboy. Jim knew it was just for show, but it made him hopeful that he’d get better soon.

“Come with me?” Tony asked, puppy-dog eyes in full effect.

Jim’s immediate reaction was to say no, but he held it back. The last time they went together he’d been given the side-eye more than once, the only black person at the resort that wasn’t an employee. The annoyance and lowkey frustration had negated the relaxing massage he had. Also, he didn’t like when Tony spent money on him.

He stowed that all away though. Tony was hurting and Jim just wanted to help him. “Fine, but I’m not going into the sauna again with you. That place is just torture.”

Tony snorted and hugged Jim. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

*

Maria ran her fingers through her hair, wondering if she should dye it. Grey hairs had been popping up the last few months. Most were caused by Howard. After finding about Stane dealing under the table he’d gone insane. He threw himself into work and whenever he was home it was just to shout at her for anything ranging from the stock prices to Maria not giving him any heirs. How she wanted to shove Tony in his face. To show Howard how their son was thriving at MIT and had started up his own company, but knew it would end with a beating—or worse, Howard going after Tony.

Howard was finally gone for a week, trying to get a foot-hold in Europe. That usually meant she’d get to relax, maybe even go out with her acquaintance, they were too blood thirsty for her to ever consider them friends.

But this weekend she was doing something else, something with her _son_! It was a rare delight. Her little boy had rented the bottom floor of a building for his start-up, Ingenium. He’d gone on and on about it in his last letter, she could practically feel his enthusiasm. He had a million different ideas, and the people he hired were going to help make them a reality.

Tony had invited her to see the office space before they officially opened tomorrow.

On some level, Maria was nervous. She could count on one hand the number of times she’d spoken to Tony directly since he was five. All the letters they exchanged couldn’t make up for that. She wished she could show him how much she cared, but words without actions were just hollow. And she could never explain the threats Howards held over her head. Even with all the money she’d saved up, he’d always be a threat to her. He’d always be a threat to Tony.

Maria had plans though. But she’d always had plans.

Maria walked down the forest flanked road from Stark Manor, knowing that a driver or the guard at the gate would report her to Howard if they saw Tony. It was strange being alone in nature. Silence often surrounded her, or at least the white noise of the rich proving their wealth or trying to take advantage of her.

She breathed in the wet air. It instilled a strange calmness. She used to be able to reach this state by working in her rose garden, but without Tony there, the garden just felt hollow.

Maria straightened out her long coat when she heard a car approaching. She smiled softly as it pulled up beside her. The window rolled down. “Hey, mom.” Tony’s smile was sheepish. Maria returned it in kind.

She got into the Audi sedan. It contrasted with the luxury cars she was used to. But, part of her liked it. The Audi was understated, not flashy like all the other children of millionaires she’d seen. He’d grown up differently than them. It was a small consolation.

“I heard you won another international chess tournament,” she said, using the first of the many conversation topics she’d thought of beforehand.

Tony glanced at her and away from the road. “Kasparov gave me a run for my money. I’m pretty sure the Russians hate me.”

Maria tittered. “Your final play was brilliant. You’re an inspiration for children and a credit to our country.”

Tony shot her a look, but it was unreadable—or maybe it wasn’t, and Maria just wasn’t familiar enough to recognize it. “Thanks. I plan to eventually start a charity group for funding chess tournament for inner city kids, and scholarships for the winners.”

Maria wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his hair, but she couldn’t. Her heart would break if he tensed or flinched away. And she had no right to touch him. To him, her motherly affection was only a distant memory, if anything at all. Instead, she praised him. “You’re so thoughtful. I’m proud of you, Tony.”

Tony glanced at her again, his face darkening with blush. He opened his mouth to speak before looking back at the road and clearing his throat. “Thank you. I was inspired by your charity foundation.”

It was Maria’s turn to blush.

“I’ll send your way some of my faithful donators when you get your charity up and running.” The ones that wouldn’t use the opportunity to take advantage of Tony or try to use him against Howard. “How are Janet and Rhodey?”

Tony’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Janet and I… had a fight. She’s been in Paris cooling off.” His adams apple bobbed. “I really messed up, and I don’t know how to make it better.”

Maria wanted to give him advice, to sooth his worries, but she didn’t know how to. It felt like she’d just fill the silence with hollow platitudes, and pick at the wound. “What about Rhodey?”

He brightened up. “Platypus is doing great! He’s still in the Rusty Old Tin Can!”

“Rusty old…” Maria began, confused.

“ROTC, Reserve Officer’s Training Corps. It’s leadership training for enlisted college students. Pretty much he gets up at the crack of dawn to work out and has random lessons.” Tony shrugged, his eyes firmly on the road. “The military helps pay for most of his college tuition and gives him a stipend.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Maria said.

“Yeah, but the downside is that it can be a bit classist. Most enlistees come from poor socio-economic backgrounds and see the military as the only way to get a better life.” Tony paused. “When there’s a war it’s the poor that suffers.”

Maria took a moment to think about that. She had spent countless hours around military officers. They were always going on about how proud they were to serve and gushing about SI’s weapons. She’d never thought about…

“I’m proud of you, Tony. You’ve grown to be a thoughtful young man.” And Maria was certain that being away from Howard was a key factor in that.

“Yeah, well, I’ve just had a lot more opportunities than most people.” Tony reached over and took her hand in his. He gave it a squeeze— “Shit!”

The car swerved, careening on its side. Maria’s head bounced off the window, blurring her vision. An airbag punched her against the seat, glass rained down on her. “Tony!”

Cold metal wrapped around her throat and yanked her upwards. Shards of glass cut into her as she was pulled out of the car. She clawed at the metal hand while staring into the cold eyes of the masked figure. She heard Tony shout as she was thrown to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. She tried to tell Tony to run, but a gun being pulled out left her speechless.

All she could see was the barrel pointed at her.

But then her attacker fell to the ground, eyes wide as _something_ , a white light shown from his chest. Maria blinked and spotted Tony. There was a mix of fear and anger in his eyes—His hand held out, glowing orange, pulling the life from the attacker’s chest.

The attacker screamed silently, thrashing on the ground.

A snap of green, and Maria was seeing double. One Tony—an older Tony, was grasping onto his younger counterpart’s arm. He was saying something that Maria couldn’t hear over the ringing in her ears. Her Tony slumped, his arm lowering. The blinding light that came from the attacker’s chest sluggishly returned there.

The pair—the odd _reflection_ , pulled her Tony into a hug, kissing him on the forehead. He gently lifted her Tony out of the car. Her Tony stumbled over to her, falling to his knees and saying something she couldn’t understand. The other walked by them and to the attacker. With ease he picked the attacker up, then was gone in another snap of green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of spousal abuse.


	13. Old Testament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball really gets rolling.

Howard wouldn’t count it as a red-eye flight. He’d always kept odd hours and even if he was tired there was plenty of room on the private jet for him to sleep.

Anger and annoyance simmered in his gut. He’d been on a roll, so close to getting the brits to sign a contract that would both rake in money and strengthen the alliance between them and the US. He shouldn’t be surprised that that _thing_ got in the way again. He should have strangled the life out of _it_ when he had the chance.

And damn Maria for going against him. He’d thought by now she’d have gotten the message. Now she was in the hospital. Howard would usually not give a damn, but the newspapers had picked up the story. They all loved Maria Stark, and his own image depended on him appearing to be a doting husband. Howard had worked too hard to build his and SI’s image after the mess that Obie left behind all those months ago, he wasn’t going to risk that now.

He finished off his third glass of scotch as the plane landed. He had a fourth in the back of the car, staring out the window. That damn _thing_ had almost killed his woman. Howard was half-disappointed that he didn’t—that they both didn’t die. It would have given him a chance to get a new wife and a proper heir.

He would have played the part of grieving husband well. There would have been a drop in stocks, but Howard was only in his sixties. He had plenty of time to bring the stocks back up and secure his legacy. If only luck had been on his side.

Howard hated to admit it, but after Obie’s betrayal he’d been insecure. He’d been sure that Obie was doing his part for SI, that he was one of the many gears that helped SI chug forward and upward. He trusted him, and the bastard had used that to his advantage. Now Howard had to keep a closer eye on his company. He didn’t have time to deal with Maria’s newest drama.

There was a smattering of reporters outside the hospital. Howard smoothed down his mustache and put on a look of concern. He stepped out of the car. The reporters started up immediately. “I’m sorry. I have no time for questions. I need to see my wife.”

There were a few flashes of cameras, but he moved through them quickly. He’d look like a family man in the newspapers tomorrow.

Frustratingly, he had to introduce himself to a nurse in order to get to Maria’s room.

And _it_ was there, seated beside Maria, blatantly going against Howard’s edict. He clinched his fists. “Get out,” he ordered, glaring at _it_. The thing was unperturbed though, not even turning to acknowledge him—Neither did Maria.

Howard was nearly frozen, the closed door behind him and the people that was supposed to be his family in front of him. A woman he didn’t love and an abomination. He couldn’t move, a harsh memory that was both blurred and sharp. The hellfire that had spread from his core outwards from just one touch of a five-year-old demon. It’s insidious power doubtlessly had grown.

“Maria,” he sniped. She flinched and her eyes dragged towards him, looking no higher than his chest. _It_ gripped her hand, staring daggers at him. Howard didn’t let his unease—his _discomfort_ —show. What was one boy compared to all the people Howard had smashed under his shoe? And yet… “Why is that _thing_ here?”

“You mean our _son_?” Maria’s voice was biting despite her not being able to meet his eyes.

It stood before Howard could speak, marching up to him. Howard breathed in through his teeth. It was taller than him, a heavy presence for such a skinny thing. Howard forced him self to look over it. Blood stained clothes, rips, but otherwise unruffled. Sharp facial hair, a familiar stubborn set jaw. Eyes nearly glowing, like a wolf’s it the night.

Not human, not _right_.

“I should have strangled you at birth,” Howard hissed. It didn’t even flinch.

It laughed humorlessly. “Trust me when I say that you would have been the one who ended up dead.” Now there was only an inch between them. Howard could feel his breath. It was sickening. “This is how things are going to go now. You won’t ever talk to my mother again. You won’t even _look_ at her. She’s going to keep going to her charities. You’re not going to say a bad word about her or have people come after her.” It smiled and Howard could swear that he saw blood oozing between its teeth. “Any harm done to her will be done tenfold to you. Understand?”

A biting remark was on the tip of his tongue, but then all the air left his lungs. He grasped his throat and fell to his knees. It loomed over him, glowing blood dripping down its chin, eyes blazing with the promise of untold torture.

Howard could only nod, his lungs burning.

“Begone.” Light blue encased him, and he was once more in his car.

*

Peggy Carter was having a hell of a time. And not in a good way. Things had gone bottom’s up in the last nine months. In the brief amount of time they had Obadiah Stane in their custody he had given them enough information to nearly choke on. Peggy’s oldest and most fearsome enemy was back, Hydra. Worse yet, it had grown and flourished right under her nose.

And the only person she knew she could trust had suddenly gone radio silent.

On more than one occasion Howard Stark had been her confidant. Though it often brought painfully memories to the surface when she saw him, she knew she could rely on him.

But after Maria and their son were in a car accident… Peggy had the scene investigated. There were various indicators that it had been an assassination attempt, or at least the working of kidnappers. Yet neither fates fell upon the pair.

Peggy could only think of one reason why. Anthony Stark must have done something to stop them, but he was a civilian, a brilliant one, but his file mentioned nothing about combat training. He must have said something, _promised_ something. Maria’s sudden move to living with him backed up that theory. Anthony was keeping her close to keep her safe—or to stop her from talking.

Peggy had sent a few SHIELD agents she trusted to investigate, but… their apartment was impenetrable. She didn’t know what kind of technology he had developed, but she knew it could be a boon for her organization, or to its detriment if given to Hydra or one of SHIELD’s many other enemies.

The bugs she planted outside of the apartment and at Ingenium’s headquarters short circuited. The ones that picked up conversations outside at the bar and restaurants they frequented never picked up anything useful. She sent in agents to seduce Anthony since he had a habit of bringing people back to his apartment every Saturday, yet he always seemed to ferret out her people.

There was another factor too. Anthony’s start up company, Ingenium, was picking up speed, producing things that were shaking up the tech world. His interests seemed wide in scope. He was too smart for her not to have an eye on him. With that sort of brain power…

Her worries only seemed to grow. There was also the matter of Janet van Dyne. Anthony’s childhood friend had fled to France within hours of Obadiah Stane turning himself in. It couldn’t be coincidence. When her agents covertly went to talk to Ms. van Dyne she was reticent about Anthony, even while drunk.

And now Howard was acting strange, he refused to talk to anyone, throwing himself completely into work. He didn’t even have his usual trip to search for Steve scheduled. The change had been brought on the following day after the car crash. He’d gone to visit his wife at the hospital, then closed himself off.

It all seemed to hinge on Anthony. He was a variable Peggy had never really considered, having only seen him at funerals. In truth, she’d forgotten he’d existed since Howard never mentioned him. It made her question their relationship and what that meant for SHIELD.

Everything was tangled up, but Peggy couldn’t slow down. She’d failed Steve by letting Hydra grow right under her nose. She was nearly in her seventies and still hadn’t found someone to eventually take her place. She half wondered if she’d die at her desk, worn down by Hydra and guilt.

*

Jarvis happily watched his father and charge, Sir. He was in a creative daze that Jarvis found familiar and soothing. Loud rock music was playing, but was muffled to the other apartment residents.

A mixture of blue holograms, bursts of orange power, and the twisting red of the Reality Stone danced at his fingertips. His ideas took form, manifesting and coming to life.

Mrs. Stark was also enthralled. She was holding a cup of warm tea, gardening magazine abandoned on the side table. She was smiling softly.

He was conducting another creation, something that even Jarvis, with his intimate knowledge of Sir, couldn’t imagine. It was thrilling in its own way. No one was as close to being a god as Sir was, and Jarvis had a first hand view of his wonder.

Yet, Jarvis wanted more. He assisted as best he could, but without a body… He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject.

He knew that Sir would be amiable, more than amiable, downright giddy to make Jarvis into a being with a body. And Jarvis had even had a body in mind, a concept. It kept evolving, a matrix that mirrored his ever growing code, his digital _DNA_.

Jarvis brushed his soul against Sir’s. Glowing honey eyes met one of his cameras. “J?”

He did the equivalent of clearing his throat. Rarely did Jarvis feel awkward, but he did now, despite knowing without a doubt that Sir would grant his request.

“I wish to… be of more use.” It wasn’t the words he’d meant to say, but they were the ones that came out.

Sir waved him off. “Pff, you’re perfect.” Sir gave him a grin, eyes bright with mirth, with love.

Jarvis recalibrated, somehow still not used to the warmth that encompassed his soul when Sir smiled at him. No one was immune to it, yet Sir reserved them for only the ones he loved. Which was probably for the best. Sir had already had his fair share of admirers before he let them down softly.

“What I meant to say, Sir, is that I would like a body. The digital world is still limited. I wish to experience things as a human does.” For he could never experience the world as Sir did. The Soul Stone was bonded with him, letting him see into a person, to know them like no one else could.

Tony brushed his goatee and sat by his mother. She leaned against him. “How do you want to go about it?”

This was the difficult part, the part that even Jarvis was uncertain of. Afterall, the last time something similar had happened the result had been a broken friendship. “I wish to merge with the Reality Stone.”

Sir leaned back on the couch, his eyes wide. His lips thinned. Jarvis could read the worry on his face.

“I won’t fail you, Sir. I understand the risks. It won’t be like before.” He wouldn’t let Sir down like Ms. van Dyne had.

Sir sighed before his lips twitched into a smile. “Alright, anything for you, J.”

*

Thanos shuffled the Mind Stone between his fingers. It was small, barely bigger than his thumbnail. Yet it held so much power. He had stumbled across it, not initially knowing what it was. Now he had his Black Order, his children, searching for answers as he tended to the universe, bringing balance.

He’d learned that there were five other stones, and if he brought them together, they had unimaginable power.

Thanos grinned.

He had thought his quest would be never ending, a tireless crawl that he’d willingly undertaken to make sure that the tragedy that ended his world never befall anyone else’s.

He didn’t know what or where the other stones were, but when he had a goal in mind, nothing could stop him.


	14. Finding Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet helps, Bob succeeds, Howard is bitter.

Janet was what people would call a trend setter. When she wore something, it ended up in a magazine. When she went to a club, it became the hottest spot. When she spoke to someone, their social status rose.

It was invigorating, a dream, everything she’d wanted—Yet it felt hollow. She was famous, her fashion line was going to be featured during Fashion Week.

But she had travelled to Scotland on a whim. It was cold, allowing her to give a glimpse of her winter line. It was cold like when she and Tony used to go skiing, build igloos, and attack each other with snowballs.

But she still had nightmares, blood gushing, limbs blasted off, and unseeing eyes. All of it seeming distant through the frame of her helmet, but not in her nightmares How was she supposed to get over that?

Her therapist had given her all sorts of techniques, but Janet could never be completely honest. She couldn’t admit that she was one of the killers, that she had willingly been part of a massacre, that she’d been a dumb kid and gotten over her head.

She also talked about Tony a lot, casting him in the role of the drunk driver that caused the ‘car accident’ that traumatized her. Her therapist kept urging her to talk to him, but it had been so long since they spoke last. What was she supposed to say? ‘Hey, sorry for abandoning you, but you put me in the position of hating myself.’

Janet did blame him. He was the genius. She thought they were just traveling around gathering stones. She couldn’t have imagined where it could lead, but Tony should have been able to see that. He had the Soul Stone and Space Stone way longer than her. He could calculate the risk they were undertaking, but hadn’t said a word.

Janet also felt bad for cutting ties with Rhodey. He may be in the military, but that couldn’t prepare someone to see what they did. Of everyone, he was probably the only one who she could talk to and be understood. In retrospect, he probably needed her as much as she needed to get away from Tony.

But now Janet was alone in the world. Her experiences were unique, growing up with Tony’s magic and knowing a few spells herself. He’d surrounded them with technologies that far outpaced what the rest of the world used. She felt like she’d been transported to the stone-age, to an unrecognizable world.

She felt like she couldn’t bond to anyone. Things had just been so easy with Tony, growing up together. And Rhodey had just slid into place. Tony had introduced him to their private little world, and he’d fit in perfectly.  

Janet also missed Jarvis. He was the newest member of their family and her little brother. His dry humor and constant watch over Tony were a godsend. Also, he understood fashion, unlike Tony who just agreed with whatever clothes she showed him, or Rhodey who tried really hard, but valued practicality and comfort over style. She also missed him waking her up, and he’d been her confidant. Tony knew most everything about her, but she had told Jarvis things that were hard for her to voice to anyone else.

She finished off her sticky toffee pudding and decided to take a walk. She had an eye for architecture, having seen more worlds than she could count. It was starting to snow, but she had confidence in the soles of her heels, she’d designed them after all.

Her nose turned pink, snowflakes hung on her eyelashes. It was beautiful, hedging on the sun setting. The air was crisp. Her mind was quiet, as she let peace settle in her soul.

But there was a sniffling, small and a bit too high in tone. Janet automatically pulled the small package of tissues she’d started carrying in boarding school when Tony had first gotten the flu and was in denial. She looked around to offer a tissue or two. She didn’t spot anyone at first. A trill of anxiety caught her by surprise. Alone close to dark on an unfamiliar street. Hadn’t her mother warned her about the danger of that more than once? But even without the Space Stone she still had her power bracelet. She could still punch someone and knock them to the other side of the street.

Janet calmed herself down with a few meditation breathing techniques.

She looked around again and spotted the slightest of movements in an alley. Once again red flags were raised, but she steadfast ignored them. Janet went to the alley-mouth and peeked over the empty trashcans. She stifled a gasp when she saw a little boy that was four or five years old. He was hunched down and not dressed for the weather. In his pink hands he was clutching a dingy lion plush. In that brief moment he reminded her of Tony when they first met. He’d been on a great show,  but she’d been able to see his fear and sadness.

“Hey, sugar plum,” she said softly. “Do you need a tissue?” He looked up with blood-shot blue eyes. There was a line of snot coming out of his nose.

He nodded, his teeth clicking audibly. She rounded the trashcans and offered up two, but he could barely hold them with his hands shaking so much. “I’ll help you.” Janet cleaned off his face before pulling off her jacket and encasing him in it. She rubbed his arms through the jacket, trying to work some warmth into him. “What’s your name?”

He sniffled again. “I’m Leo Fitz.” More tears streamed down his face. “My da’ left me.” His Scottish accent was thick as he whispered.

Janet frowned and Leo looked down at the ground, hunching further into her coat. “It’s too cold outside. Let’s find somewhere warner. If we’re lucky we might even get hot chocolate.”

Leo didn’t budge though. “You’re a stranger.”

“That’s right, but even with my coat you’ll catch your death out here.”

His brow furrowed, reminding her even more of five-year-old Tony. “Alright, but I’ll bite you if you try to hurt me.” His childish voice and Scottish accent nearly melted her heart.

Leo stood up shakily. Janet’s coat dragged behind him, but she didn’t mind. A kid’s wellbeing was more important than a coat (especially since her walk-in closets were brimming with them).

Across the street was a bakery, window lights still on. She explained the situation to the owner who went off to get snacks for Leo while Janet called the police. She couldn’t look away from the little boy. Despite the warmth of the bakery he was still shivering. His little lion was clutched to his chest. Janet sat beside him and regaled him with stories of her and Tony’s hijinks.

She got him giggling and caught a glimpse of intelligence that was not so different than Tony’s when he was that age. She was almost disappointed when the police arrived.

Leo allowed her to give him a hug. With tears bright in her eyes she asked the police to call her if there was any way she could help.

*

Howard was beginning to wonder if all his riches and fame were worth all the work he put in day in and day out. The US was at war again, raising his profits, but after a certain amount of money, the rest meant nothing.

But Stark Industries was his legacy. He couldn’t let it go. He still hadn’t found Cap, and with Maria and Edwin gone… SI was all he had left.

And someone was buying up shares of his company. Howard had a solid 51% majority, but it still set him on edge. Someone was chipping away at all he had left. If they had a loud enough voice, they could make his life harder—especially if they got the Board of Directors on their side.

Another part of Howard, the paranoid part that had helped keep him alive during WWII and the years after made him think _it_ was buying stock. _It_ was a reoccurring nightmare, meant to haunt him for imaginary slights. _It_ had already stolen away Maria, not that Howard would ever admit how much she meant to him, even if his resentment for her not giving him an heir grew each year. A part of him just wished she’d die so that he could start over with a new wife, someone who would give him a proper legacy.

Some part of Howard hated himself for not getting over his fear and bitter anger over _it_. The abomination was not human, but its intellect reminded Howard of his own. Just like Howard, it had started its own company. Stark Industries focused on destruction. Ingenium did just the opposite. New safety features on cars that had caused a steep decrease in car crash fatalities. Water filters, some for industrial waste, others for poor communities. They had released a free to use formula on a compound to put in asphalt to keep it from cracking or getting pot-holes.

Howard had gotten his hands on a few things the company had released. They were ingenious, and Howard hated _it_ even more. And it made him feel old. His best years were behind him, and if he wasn’t careful _it_ would erase him from history.

Howard was desperate to hold onto what he had left, for SI not to sink as _it_ rose.

He had started grooming a freshly graduated Justin Hammer to pick up where Howard left off, but he had little faith in him. He was smart, but his mind paled compared to Howard’s. He fell short, the _world_ fell short. Maybe if he’d been born decades later, maybe then the world could have appreciated Howard’s genius.

Everything seemed to be slipping through his fingers, and Howard didn’t know how to make it stop.

*

Bob Dobalina was uncomfortable. He’d lost the chance to move forward at work after his direct boss lost the Asset. Now he was delegated to typing up old reports. He was shoved into a dusty room in the basement and only saw sunlight when he was leaving work. He didn’t even get to see his friends that had originally gotten him the job. It was depressing, and his wife, Alison, had been on his butt to get a promotion.

So when one of his bosses approached him to join a different company he was both depressed and optimistic. He might make some headway if his boss didn’t tell the other company that Bob had messed up with the Asset.

The best part of the news was that he already knew someone who worked there, the _boss_ , Tony Stark. They had gone to private school together. Bob had been a few grades lower than him, despite Tony being younger. It was like the stars had aligned. Bob knew his company was working to better the world, but Ingenium was getting results—and if Bob could be part of that, he would be happy as a clam.

And, despite having no college education, he got an interview.

On the scheduled day, Bob kind of felt like he was close to peeing himself. There was no way Alison could be frustrated at him if he got a job in a growing company. He hadn’t told her about the opportunity though, not wanting to let her down.

He entered the building that smelled like new carpet and furniture. It reminded him of his in-law’s mansion, not a single thing out of place.

The receptionist was expecting him, startling Bob, but also reassuring him that he was in the right place. He fiddled with his briefcase. He’d been lucky enough that his last employer had actually been so nice that they had one of their secretaries look his resume over and spiffed it up.

He perked up when he heard Tony’s—Mr. Stark’s voice. “Culiver University is a great choice. Their astrophysics department almost rivals MIT.” There was a feminine laugh. “Sure I can’t tempt you to go to MIT? I’d love having a brain like yours around, Ms. Foster.”

The pair came into view. Mr. Stark had lost his baby fat and had gained a goatee. Bob was surprised by how tall he was. Last time he’d seen him, he hadn’t hit puberty yet.

The woman was beautiful, and a few years older than Mr. Stark. She had a spring in her step that Bob envied.

“I’m positive, Mr. Stark. CU has been good to me so far.” Her smile was bright.

Mr. Stark gave a dramatic sigh. “Have it your way.” He turned so that they were facing each other. “I’m looking forward to your summer internship,” he said while shaking her hand.

“Thank you for accepting me, and giving me the opportunity to work at Ingenium. You have no idea how helpful this scholarship is.”

“I’m just glad we could snatch you up before some other company could get to you.”

They exchanged a few more pleasantries as Bob squirmed in his seat. Once Ms. Foster was out the door, Mr. Stark turned to him.

“Bob!” he said happily. Bob stood hastily and nearly squeaked when he was engulfed in a hug. “It’s been so long! How are you doing? I heard you married Alison Beck.”

Bob cleared his throat as Mr. Stark gestured for him to walk with him. “I’m great! Alison are thinking about starting for a baby, but I’m a bit nervous. I wasn’t exactly a popular kid growing up.” He cringed inwardly. He didn’t need to remind Mr. Stark on how much of a loser he’d been—still was.

“Awesome! When we move to our next building there will be a daycare area for employee’s kids. And nine month’s leave for new parents.” Bob’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d never heard of such generous perks.

When they entered Mr. Stark’s office instead of him headed to his desk, he gestured for them to sit at chairs that were partially turned towards each other. It was informal and not at all what he expected.

Mr. Stark leaned back in his chair, looking at ease in a way Bob could only wish to achieve some day.

“I was surprised to read that you forewent college.” Bob nodded, looking down at Mr. Stark’s well shined shoes. “You were always at the top of your class growing up.”

Bob rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t have a lot of money, and Alison’s parents cut her off.” It wasn’t the whole story, but it was enough.

“Mr. Donaven, your boss at Sarkissian raved about how great of an employee you were and that he was frustrated that he couldn’t get the budget to give you a raise.” That surprised Bob, but he didn’t say anything to contradict him. “I’m going to be honest with you, Bob; there’s not a lot of positions open for someone without a degree.” Bob slumped in his seat. “So how does being a student and working part-time sound to you?”

Bob could only gape, at a loss for words.

“I know how smart you are, Bob, and if you’re willing to juggle college and work I think you can have a great future here at Ingenium.” Bob stared at him like a deer in headlights. Mr. Stark chuckled, but it was kind. “Think on it, and contact me within a week with your answer.” His smile turned playful. “Now that we’re done acting like adults, tell me more about your life. Are you still collecting action figures and old comics?”

Bob took in a long breath and felt himself snap back to reality. Their conversation turned friendly, and some how he was put at ease for the first time in years.

*

Jim was surprised when he got a call from Janet. It was out of the blue, but far from unwelcomed. It was almost a year and a half since _that_ happened. At some point he’d given up on her, but hearing her voice made him ache for the good times they all had together.

With her first word, he could tell she’d been crying. “I don’t know what to do.”

From across the room Jim saw Tony perk up. Maria gave him a look of concern.

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked, turning away from Tony. He didn’t want to see his heartbroken look again if he could help it.

“I’m in Scotland and there’s little boy.” She sniffled loudly. “And he’s so small. He keeps getting beat up by other foster kids—” Janet hiccuped. “He’s so small,” she half whispered. “He’s smart, like Tony and—and, I don’t what I should do, or speak—or talk to and—”

“Take a breath, Janet,” he said softly while leaning back on the couch. “Let me get this straight. There’s a small kid who is getting beat up and you want to do something about it.”

“Mh-hm,” she hummed out. She sniffled loudly.

“And you’re—he’s in Scotland?”

“Yeah, he needs help.”

Jim really wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He was in his final year of his undergraduate degree. His main source of income was the part-time work he did for Ingenium. It paid well, but… He just didn’t know what Janet thought he could do.

“Doesn’t Scotland have one of those agencies that take care of these sorts of things?” he ventured.

“I already tried that, but they think I’m just some snotty American sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Jim sighed. “I don’t know what to do, Janet. Is it okay if I put you on speaker-phone?”

Jim could practically hear her hesitation. “Yeah, okay.”

He pushed the speaker-phone button before placing it on the coffee table. Jim explained the situation with Janet jumping in with random details. In truth, it sounded like a mess to Jim.

He noticed that Maria got a look in her blue eyes, a determination that he’d often saw in Tony.

She stood up. “I’m going to Scotland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished writing ch5 of the main sequel!


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circle expands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't edited with a fine comb because reasons.
> 
> Trigger warning: Use of the word 'retard'

Howard stared at the manila envelope on his workbench. In his lab his mind was usually on whatever invention he was striving towards, but not today. He’d been served up papers. He hadn’t opened the envelope, but he knew what they were without looking. 

He had mixed feelings. Part of him was relieved, the other part—the dominant part—was furious. He’d scooped Maria out of a filthy alley in Italy. He saved her from being a prostitute till she was nothing but a tired and broken husk. He’d built her up, spent a fortune on her, and she spit in his face. 

Howard tried to focus on his relief, on the opportunities that would open up. He was in his sixties, but still fertile. He knew the risk for getting a retard was higher because of his advanced age. There was also the chance that he’d get another  _ thing _ . Another abomination. If that happened, he’d smother it to death like he should have done with the first one. 

He slumped in his seat. He was so. damn. tired. 

The weight of the world was on his shoulders. Maintaining the US’ military superiority, rooting out the corruption Stane left behind, and now this. 

He fished out a pencil. It had been sharpened to a point with a box-cutter, all awkward angles, but effective. With numb fingers he opened the envelope. He was detached as he read over the document. He didn’t have any urge to fight Maria tooth and nail, especially since her terms were fair. Without any flourish he signed the divorce papers. 

*

Ramonda glanced at her young son, T’Challa. He was playing with a puzzle and was completely occupied. It was a relief. He was a very energetic child and had the habit of running around, thankfully he had grown out of running into walls headfirst. It also helped that the Dora Milaja had started teaching him how to fight. He was taking to it nicely, and pride was clear in T’Chaka’s eyes. 

She only wished he’d pay more attention to his studies. 

With that thought, she turned back to her own studies. The Wakandan Science Academy had sent her their bi-annual report on foreign technology innovations. There was a new type of asphalt that caught her attention, or at least the possibilities it could bring. Wakanda’s capital city was powered by vibranium, but the outskirts stuck to using fire with the occasional vibranium battery powered item. But vibranium batteries took too long to make. Soon demand would outpace supply.

There was also a call for more roads in the rural rainy-plains where dirt quickly turned to untraversable mud.  What made the new type of asphalt unique was that it didn’t form potholes, but more importantly, it was clear. Solar panels could be placed under them, protected and fueling the rural communities. 

She would propose the idea to her king and husband, but she was already certain he would find merit in it. 

Ingenium, a quickly growing company in the US had produced other interesting and potentially useful things. It would be wise to send some of their spies there. 

*

Janet wrung her fingers, aware enough not to chip her nail polish. She had been staying at the Inverlochy Castle Hotel. Her cold breakfast was on the edge of her bed. She couldn’t bring herself to eat, she was just too nervous. 

It had been nearly 24 hours since she called Rhodey. She couldn’t—nor did she want to—imagine what Leo was going through. And her renewed nightmares of slaughter weren’t helping her imagination either. She used a few of the techniques her therapist taught her, and they had a slight effect that was better than nothing. 

After mechanically sprucing up she grabbed a cab to where she was meeting up with Mrs. Stark. She’d only seen the woman in pictures, but knew she was a formidable force. What Janet didn’t know was who she was bringing with her. 

Janet half hoped she’d see Tony again, but at the same time it set her on edge. At some point she’d forgiven him, but feared that would evaporate when they were face to face again. She knew that if he saw accusations in her eyes, that he’d be crushed. 

She went to the café where they were to meet up, and grabbed herself a drink. Some of the treats looked delicious, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stomach it, especially when she thought about how often Leo didn’t get to eat. 

She just wanted to wrap him in all the love in the world. It was like how she felt when she first met Tony. He had been all alone, an outsider among the other kids, and abandoned. Her big sister instincts were full blown, despite being an only child. 

Her drink turned cold and she’d rebuffed more than one flirtatious man. 

Through the café window she saw Mrs. Stark. She looked different than the pictures that Janet had seen, more relaxed and in business casual clothes. She wasn’t accompanied by Tony or Rhodey though, instead an angular man, taller than most, black hair—but with the shades of a crow’s feathers, hints of purple and green undertones that could only be seen in the sunlight. 

The bell that hung over the door chimed softly. Two pairs of blue eyes—matching eyes—met hers.  “Ms. van Dyne,” a familiar voice said from unfamiliar lips. 

“Jarvis?” she asked in surprise. 

“The one and only.” He smiled and once again was familiar—Tony’s bashful smile. Janet stood and reached out to him, grabbing his hand before she could think to ask permission. Warm, natural flesh. He didn’t feel like Tony’s other sentient beings, Dum-E and Butterfingers. 

“The Reality Stone?” she asked, dreading and already knowing the answer. 

He nodded. “I requested the ability to become solid. This is not my preferred form though.” 

She tensed up, her insides twisting into knots. “The Reality Stone can do a lot more than that though.”

“Indeed, but Sir raised me with ethics that far surpass the average person. He has given me knowledge of the universe. I have even more restraint than he does.” 

That was… a good point, but was little comfort for Janet. She would worry about that later though. Leo needed their help first. 

Jarvis gestured for them to sit at her table. After asking what they wanted, he went to order something while, leaving alone the pair. 

Janet had never spoken to Mrs. Stark before, and didn’t have a clue on what to say. She was surprised when Mrs. Stark took her hands in her own. “I must thank you for all you’ve done for Tony.” Her voice was lyrical and with a softness that could easily sooth. “I know things are strained between you two, but in my heart of hearts I know you’ll work it out.”

Janet wasn’t certain on how to respond, and was saved from doing so when Jarvis returned. He set a cup of tea before Mrs. Stark and a slice of cake for himself. “I have studied Scottish adoption law and found the best course of action,” Jarvis declared. 

“Adopt him?” She looked back and forth between the pair. It had occurred to her before, but she was so young, jobless, and a foreigner. 

Mrs. Stark nodded. “I don’t see this as some sort of way to make up for failing Tony. It’s selfish, but I want to have the chance to raise a child. I want to be a mother instead of a pen-pal.” 

Janet stared into Mrs. Stark’s blue eyes. They were so sincere, but with an edge of desperation that made Janet wary. “Tony isn’t interchangeable. He’s still your son.” 

“I know. But Tony doesn’t need me the way this child does. I can offer him a home. My life has been dedicated to charity. I want to do more than just signing a check.” 

“So he’s a charity case,” Janet deadpanned. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Jarvis said as he scraped the last of his cake from the plate. He’d eaten so fast that Janet hadn’t even seen it. “Adoption is the best outcome. He will flourish under Ms. Carbonell care.” 

“Ms. Carbonell?” Janet thought…

“I divorced Howard and reclaimed my maiden name.” She smiled softly. “I’d love if you’d call me Maria, if you would be so kind.”

“Oh, uhm, sure. Congratulations?” 

Maria laughed freely, something that Janet felt like she hadn’t been able to do in too many years. 

*

Leo wished he had a thread and needle. Dalglish, his toy lion’s head was separated from his body. One of the older kids, Biron, had beheaded him with scissors. It was only plain luck that Leo had found his last remnant of home in the rubbish bin. 

It had coffee grounds in its matted fur and a faint scent that Leo didn’t want to contemplate. Despite everything, he clutched onto his poor friend. He was under a desk that had so much junk on top of it that an avalanche could mean the end of him. 

“Kid!” his foster mother, Ms. Keaton, called out. She wasn’t so bad, but was always working and never around when he needed her. There was also never enough food to go around. “Leo!” 

He stuck his head out, looking both ways before following the direction of her voice. He skittered around corners and old boxes until he found Ms. Keaton in the kitchen. Two other adults were with her. Leo fidgeted nervously. Was he being sent to another house? Was he in trouble again for something he didn’t even do?

“Hello, Leo,” the pretty lady said. She had an American accent, startling him. The only other US citizen he knew was Ms. Janet. “I’m Maria Carbonell. Janet told me about how great you are and that you’re in need of a new home. I know it’s sudden, but I’d like you to join my family. We live in the US, but we can always come here to visit Scotland whenever you like.”

He took in a deep breath. It sounded too good to be true. But why would anyone want a freak like Leo? Wasn’t that why he was abandoned in the first place? If he got a new home, then was kicked out, he wouldn’t know what to do. And this time he’d be in a foreign land. 

“I’m not normal,” Leo mumbled. 

Ms. Carbonell laughed, but it didn’t sound mocking. It was almost indulgent. “There’s nothing wrong with that. My son isn’t normal either. Not being normal is actually a good thing. It means that you’ll always make things interesting and that you’ll grow into being your own man.”

Leo wanted to believe her, but every disparaging thing his father had said to him wouldn’t let him. 

He stared down at Dalglish. If he stayed here his best friend would be in danger. 

He looked up at Ms. Carbonell, his eyes watered and decision solid in his mind. “Yes. Thank you; thank you so much.”

*

Leo felt out of place in the private jet. The feeling had begun when Ms. Janet and Ms. Carbonell had bought him more clothes than he’d ever seen in his life. Even with all his weird math skills he’d lost track of how much they’d spent. 

Mr. Carbonell, or Jarvis as he insisted on Leo calling him, assured him that they could afford it, and that Ms. Janet worked in the fashion industry so buying things were as much for her as it was for him. They had also bought all sorts of treats for him, things he’d never had a chance to eat before. Most importantly they had bought a small sowing set. 

Leo watched apprehensively as Jarvis sowed Dalglish’s head back on. His movements were sure and he was humming a classic Scottish lullaby. One that his mum used to sing him. 

“How do you know that song?” Leo asked, not taking his eyes from his lion. 

“I researched them to try to make you feel more welcomed.” The way Jarvis said it, so matter-of-factly gave Leo pause. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away, then felt bad for dirtying up his new clothes. He’d been shouted at more than once for getting his clothes dirty. He glanced around, but no one said anything. “There, done.” Jarvis handed him back Dalglish. Leo hugged him. “When we get home will give him a proper bath, if that’s alright with you.” 

Leo nodded. Ms. Carbonell—Ms. Maria—was asleep while Ms. Janet was staring out the window, fidgeting with her hands. 

“Jarvis,” he whispered, “can you tell me more about Ms. Maria and where we’re going?”

“Of course, young Sir. As we speak Sir, your older brother Tony, with his friend Mr. Rhodes are in the process of moving to a new house. It is located not too far from MIT, which is where they go to college. Sir is working towards two degrees and also running a business he made called Ingenium. Mr. Rhodes is working towards his own degree and is part of the US Air Force. They’re both very busy, but we all make time to eat dinner together on Sunday nights. I work with Sir both at Ingenium and in his private research.” Jarvis glanced at Ms. Carbonell. “On Thursdays and Tuesdays I go with Ms. Carbonell to a cooking class. Now that we have a bigger home she is going to start offering piano lessons to children.” He smiled at him. “If you are interested you, she’d be happy to teach you. Sir is hoping he can teach you chess once you get situated.”

Leo tugged lightly on Dalglish’s ear. “Why do you call him Sir? Isn’t he younger than you?”

“No, but that’s a story for another time and at Sir’s discretion.” 

Discretion? Leo had to rack his brain for a moment to remember what its definition was in the dictionary he’d read last year. 

“Is he your boss?” Leo asked. 

Jarvis chuckled. “In a way, yes. He doesn’t see himself that way though. We’re family and would never willingly hurt each other.” 

Leo glanced at Dalglish’s button eyes. He really hoped that was the case.

*

Leo undid the straps of his car seat, concentrating hard to not let his nervousness cause him to fumble. 

They house they’d pulled up to had a white-picket fence that made Leo want to have a dog, but he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Everything had been too good to be true so far. Asking for more would be selfish. 

Ms. Maria helped him out of the car. “This home is new to me too,” she explained, not letting go of his hand. “Tony chose it.” Ms. Maria grabbed a bag, then they started walking up the driveway. The house was large, blue, and with a berry colored door. He’d never seen a house as big as it before. 

Once again he felt intimidated and out of his depth. Part of him thought he’d always bounce around from foster home to foster home. They were rarely pretty homes, but they were shelter and better than the few days he’d spent living on the streets after his dad had abandoned him. 

“I’m going to start a garden with vegetables and fruit. Tony wants to buy me some full-grown fruit trees, but that’s a bit too much. I want it to just be a small hobby.” Maria gave his hand a squeeze. “Do you have a hobby?” She’d been peppering him with questions since they met yesterday, many of which he hadn’t known how to answer. 

“I like to read and play with trains.” And do maths, take apart electronics and build new things from it. He didn’t say any of that though, not wanting to seem weird—not wanting them to abandon him. 

“That’s wonderful. We’ll have to go to a bookstore then, and I think Tony would love to build a trainset with you.” Leo took in a deep breath, trying not to get ahead of himself. Everything felt too good to be true. 

When she opened the front door he was greeted by a chorus of: “Surprise!”

There was a banner that said Welcome Home Leo, in bright green and blue. On a table there was a massive cake and a stack of presents. The wrapping paper was glossy with little lions dotting it. 

It was too much, but at the same time perfect. Leo couldn’t stop his happy tears. When he grabbed onto Ms. Maria, she hugged him back and promised him a new and better life. 


	16. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information comes to light.

Jim watched as Janet and Tony fluttered outside of each other’s orbit during the party. One would step forward, and the other would move back. If the root of the problem wasn’t steeped in blood, Jim would have found their little dance funny. 

Thankfully, Leo didn’t seem to notice. The kid was caught up in eating cake and listening to Maria telling him Italian fairytales. 

Jarvis was watching it all from a distance. Jim wasn’t used to him looking human. Since he incorporated the Reality Stone into his code he tended to take on abstract forms. The one Jim saw most often was a coiled golden ratio. A play on darkness and light, reminiscent of a distant galaxy.  

Jim hadn’t been sure Janet would be coming back. He’d hoped so, but knew that didn’t mean much. Jim had suffered his own fallout from the battle, waking up in cold-sweats and being startled at the littlest of things, but being busy with school, ROTC, and Ingenium helped remind him that there was a world with a whole lot of good out there that he could be part of if he set his mind to it. 

Tony seemed to be wilting the longer Janet kept away from him. It wasn’t nearly as bad as when she first left, but Jim could definitely see the follow-out being bad if they didn’t resolve the problem. 

He was about to step in and knock their heads together, when Janet stood a little taller then walked over to Tony. The went to a different room. Jim was tempted to follow them, but refrained. This was something they needed to do alone. 

Instead, Jim went over to Jarvis. “What do you think?” he asked. Jarvis’ eyes were sharp. 

“Ms. van Dyne showed signs of being worn down. I am not certain if the cause is Sir’s absence or Young Mr. Fitz’s situation. I believe reconnecting with Sir will alleviate some of her stress, albeit after their awkwardness decreases.” His voice was analytical. “Or if your query pertains to the status of Young Mr. Fitz, I believe he will fit in nicely here. He has shown indications of a higher than average intelligence. In this new environment he shall flourish.”

Jim let out a slow breath. “I hope you’re right.”

*

Okoye hadn’t really been looking forward to her first long term assignment out of Wakanda. It was a necessary step in her military service though. She was aiming for the top, and wouldn’t let anything stop her. To further her career she had even attended the Wakandan Science Academy, something she hadn’t been keen on growing up. It was just another way to give her an edge, and was paying off now. Most Wakandan spies merely monitored a situation. Okoye’s assignment was meant to infiltrate, observe, and possibly sabotage. 

The primary goal was to keep Wakanda safe. They couldn’t allow outsiders the chance to uncover them or find out the true properties of Vibranium. And at the instruction of her Queen, find anything that could be for the betterment of Wakanda. It was an odd stipulation that was rarely given since Wakanda was ages ahead in technology, but the world had copious amounts of inventors while Wakanda only had a select few. They had more chances to discover new ways of seeing and shaping the world. 

Her target was Ingenium, a growing company that was already making waves. Its head inventor and the owner was Anthony Stark, a chess prodigy that went to MIT. He had two master’s degrees and was working on his PHD at an impossible pace. Okoye could almost believe he didn’t sleep. 

It was difficult to observe him. He usually only left his home for classes and to work at his company. He picked up pizza every Friday night on his way home. Since his mother had adopted, there were more chances for observation. He took Leopold Fitz on short trips to zoos, museums, and libraries. He was also taken into Stark’s private lab located at MIT. Okoye had tried breaking in once, but had startlingly been rebuffed. She hadn’t set off any alarms though, thankfully. 

Many of her other attempts to extract information had failed, but she was determined. She would not fail her mission or let Wakanda down. 

Her initial idea was to try to infiltrate Ingenium, but from her research the hiring manager, Jarvis Tesla, did extensive background checks. She knew her fabricated history was airtight, but there was something about the man that unnerved her. The way he moved… the way he didn’t turn away when accidentally making eye contact with someone, unflappable reactions—It almost made her think he was a psychopath. 

Okoye was talented at deception, but her instincts told her she would be found out if Tesla interviewed her. 

A new opportunity presented itself when Stark, his mother, and adopted brother going to an animal shelter to adopt a dog the following day. Okoye was already there by the time she’d arrived. 

The condition of the animal shelter compared to Wakanda’s was abysmal, making Okoye feel bad for the innocent animals. 

She was in the dog viewing area as the trio walked in. The mother, Carbonell, was talking to a volunteer. Fitz stared at the different dogs, gripping the lion plush he brought everywhere. Stark leaned against the wall, watching Fitz instead of looking at the dogs. He seemed amused. 

Okoye moved over to Stark. “Is it his first pet?” she asked softly, nodding at Fitz’s direction. 

Bright brown eyes looked at her. Okoye felt like the air had been punched out of her lungs, but wasn’t sure why. His eyelashes fluttered as he turned back to watch Fitz. “Yeah, we promised him that if he could stick to his chore list for three months that we’d get him a dog.” He shrugged slightly. His smile was warm. 

Okoye was surprised when he didn’t keep the conversation going. From earlier accounts, before she’d been assigned to him, he was known as gregarious and a playboy, regardless of gender or race. Perhaps it was because he was with family. 

She mirrored his position against the wall. “Cute kid. Is he yours?” 

He smiled again. “No, Leo is my little brother.” 

Fitz glanced back at the mention of his name, but was quick to look back at the dogs. 

Okoye didn’t let her frustration show. “I moved up here alone. I was thinking of getting a dog for safety.” She paused, but he didn’t respond. “Hopefully I’ll get into the mechanical engineering doctoral program I applied for. Going to MIT is my dream.” It was easy bait, but he didn’t pick up on it. 

“Good luck.” 

“Can I walk this one?” Fitz asked while pointing at a scruffy mutt. 

“Did you have to choose the ugliest one?” Tony teased. Fitz stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Snickers is one of our younger dogs,” the shelter volunteer said while going over to them. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Snickers?” she asked in a baby voice. The dog wagged its tail like mad. “You can walk him. I’ll show you how to hold the leash.” She demonstrated before hooking the dog up.                                                                                                      

The group began moving towards the side door, but Stark stayed, surprising her. She went to speak, but the chilling look he gave her made the words on her lips fall away. “I don’t care that you stalk me, but stay away from my family. Whatever it is you want from me, you’re not getting it.” He glanced at the retreating forms before looking at her again. “If you test me, you’ll lose, and you really won’t like the consequences.”

A fear unlike anything before gripped her soul. She couldn’t breath until she was safely in her car and driving away.

*

Even with doctor-patient confidentiality and the NDA Howard had forced the doctor to sign, he was still uneasy. 

He wanted to blame Maria, to blame the radiation from taking part in the Manhattan Project. 

Howard’s new wife, Patty, hadn’t gotten pregnant despite months of trying. Eventually, they’d agreed to see a fertility doctor. Patty was fertile, capable of carrying a child to term, but Howard… his sperm count was pathetically low. 

He wanted to lash out, curse God and burn the world down.

What was worse is that the doctor said he had been born with the condition, that the likelihood of ever getting someone pregnant was next to impossible. The news made Howard want to believe  _ it _ wasn’t his, but he couldn’t deny the physical resemblance. 

Some part of him thought that  _ it _ was punishment for all of his mistakes—a demon conjured to haunt him for failing Captain America, God’s righteous man. 

Coupled with Howard’s growing sense of mortality, it felt like all he had worked for was slipping between his fingers. All he had was riding on fertility treatments that had less than a 1% chance and his idiot protégé, Justin Hammer. Howard was tempted to just give up on SI, to throw the last of his time and energy into finding Cap. 

But Peggy Carter kept trying to squeeze him for money, and he’d put too much of his life into SI to let it go now.

Howard seethed. In the lobby of the clinic he’d been slapped in the face again.  _ It _ was on the cover of a magazine as leading the way to a better tomorrow with its algae columns that were an affordable way of dealing with greenhouse gases. 

Howard had been bitter enough to read it, and nearly tore it apart when it mentioned his new adopted brother showing hints of being a genius too. Maria hadn’t wasted any time before moving on from Howard, from the life he had graciously given her. 

His anger had burned bright, but short lived. In its place stood a cold feeling of dread—and he was tempted to make the rest of the world feel his pain. 

*

Jim balled his hands into fists. His mind was racing and all he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat, blood rushing. The phone call he just had with his dad in a loop in his head. 

His little sister, Star… She’d been, she’d…

Jim knew he wasn’t getting the full story. Part of him didn’t  _ want _ to full story. 

The fact of the matter was that his little sister had been arrested in possession of illegal drugs. 

Jim was her older brother. He was supposed to  _ protect _ her, but with living hours away, college, and the whirlwind that Tony was… He’d lost track. He’d failed her.

And his family didn’t have enough money for her to make bail. 

In a daze Jim packed up his clothes. He had to be there for his family. He couldn’t feel the weight of his bag as he made his way downstairs. He found Tony in the kitchen prepping food for Maria to cook later on. “Tones, can I borrow a car?”

Tony looked at him and a frown immediately darkened his face. “What happened, Platypus?” 

“Star, she,” he couldn’t find the words. “We can’t afford to make her bail.” 

Tony dried his hands on a dishtowel, the frown not leaving his face. “You shouldn’t be alone right now. I’ll go with you. I can make her bail.”

Jim shook his head, tired and dazed. “You don’t have to do that—”

“Yes, I do. Star made me feel welcome in your home our freshmen year. She’s your family, and you’re my family. The transitive property of equality means she’s my family too.” 

Jim let out a chuckle, startling them both. No matter how much he grew, Tony’s stubborn face always made him look like a little kid. 

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing. “Yeah, sure. Go get packed.”

Tony nodded. A blue portal appeared, showing Tony’s room. He rarely used the Space Stone anymore since it made Janet uncomfortable. Time was of the essence though. Jim wished they just use the stone to teleport to his childhood home, but his dad had called on the house phone. If he’d appeared out of nowhere within ten minutes of their call ending, they’d question him and he wouldn’t know how to answer. 

Tony was twirling the car keys as they made their way out. Jim was carrying both their bags while Tony was on his cellphone, telling Maria he and Jim had to go for a while and to pass the message on to Janet and Leo. 

There was no music playing in the car. Jim didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. Tony drove. All he could do was stare out the window as the miles passed and his worry grew. He didn’t even realize they were close until they were parked in front of his childhood home. 

He got out of the car and the next thing he knew was his mother was pulling him into a hug. Her eyes were red-rimmed. His heart broke as he realized she’d been crying. 

His father gave his shoulder a squeeze. “We were just about to go take out a bail bond loan. There’s food in the refrigerator.” 

“Mr. Rhodes,” Tony said, drawing their attention to him, “they charge unfair interest. You all are family. I’d be happy to lend you the money without charging for interest.” Jim realized Tony was taking the best course of actions. His parents would have never accepted the money, the charity, outright. It would have probably been a blow to his father’s self-esteem.

“Tony, that’s generous of you, but we can’t take advantage of your wealth. It wouldn’t be right.” His dad’s smile was tired. 

Tony stood a bit firmer. “I hate to back you into a corner, but you either accept my terms or I’ll bail her out myself while you try to get a loan. I consider Star my little sister. I don’t want her locked up even a second longer.” 

His parents exchanged a look. After a moment his mother nodded. His father’s shoulders slumped. 

*

Jim felt ill to his stomach. They had all gone together to get Star. It was when Jim saw here that he realized things were worse than he initially thought. He’d never seen anyone so thin before. Her clothes were revealing in a way she’d never done before. But the worst was how she was carrying herself. She looked jittery, on edge. 

In a facsimile of a happy family, they went out to eat. Star moved her food around more than eating it. Their mother kept asking her soft, unintrusive questions, but Star kept dodging them, even verbally lashing out at her. 

Jim had no idea how she’d gotten like this. He knew she hadn’t been doing so good, withdrawing from college on her first semester, but this was at a whole other level. 

When they got home his mother went to help Star get washed up. Jim and Tony retreated to his room. Tony slumped on the bed. 

“Her soul,” Tony took in a shuddered breath. “There’s a wound on her soul, like an infected gash.” His eyes teared up and Jim felt his own doing the same. 

Jim perked up, a thought hitting him. “You can fix it, right? If it’s just her soul—”

“No,” Tony said firmly. “I can’t—I won’t interfere with someone’s soul.”

“Why not?” Jim struggled not to shout. “She’s in pain! You could fix her!”

Tony shrunk away from him. “It’s not that simple. And I have no right to touch her soul, to change it.”

“Fuck that! You said she was wounded! If I had an infected gash wouldn’t you take me to the hospital to get it fixed?” Tony shrunk further back. It only made Jim angrier. “If you’re not going to help, then get the hell out!”

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Jim turned his back on him. He heard shuffling then the door closing softly. Jim didn’t move until he heard Tony’s car leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking about a month long break from this story to write an American!God Tony story and catch up on all the things I couldn't do with my previous laptop. I should be able to update on time tho.


	17. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend

Maria watched Leo’s soccer game, but her real attention was on Tony. Her poor boy had been down since he’d had a fight with Jim. Maria realized another one of her shortcomings as a mother when she found out she didn’t know how to comfort him. She was just glad Janet was back in his life. She gave him the support Maria couldn’t. 

After the game (which Leo’s team lost) they went for ice-cream, which was something Maria often imagined doing with Tony after they’d been separated. Now she could have ice-cream with both her sons. 

It was strange to contemplate how her life had drastically changed—How her hollow life was now filled with two sons and all the love in the world. She just wanted to protect her boys and ensure they have bright futures. Tony seemed to being well without even her help, his company flourishing, and even with Jim being mad at him, Maria was confident that they would become friends again. 

It was Leo who needed attention. He’d adjusted well to his new life, but there were still hiccups. There were nights when he couldn’t sleep because he was afraid they were going to abandon him the way his father had.

All she could do was give her boys love and pray for the best.

*

Harold “Happy” Hogan had lost another boxing match. He wasn’t down about it. In truth, he’d thrown the match, not for money or anything sinister. He just enjoyed seeing his opponent smiling more than he enjoyed victory. 

It was one of his quirks. Happy well, happiness, was mainly moved by how others felt. His sense of moving up in the world and having a cozy life took a backseat on making others smile. 

Admittedly, it wasn’t the best way to live his life. His ma had been sure to teach him that, but… He lived for others. Maybe in a past life he’d been a servant, dedicated to the love of his life that he could never be together with because of their different social stations—But that was just the romantic in him talking. 

He rubbed his sore, bruised jaw. Yet he was smiling. 

Happy finished his beer and basked in the pleasant atmosphere. He liked to think that he could feel the bubbly mirth in the room. It was relaxing. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” a soft voice said. Happy had barely heard him over the natural din of the bar. “You know I signed NDAs.” 

Despite his better nature, Happy eavesdropped. 

“Bob, it’s us! We always talk about what the big heads are doing. You know you can trust us.” 

Happy looked in the mirror behind the bar. He saw a group of men. One of which, Bob if Happy had to guess, was fidgeting with a coaster and had a flushed face. 

“But…” Bob ducked his head further. 

A broader man draped his arm over Bob’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. You’ve already told us so much. What’s a few more things?” Bob deflated. “It stays just between us friends.” 

Then Bob was sheepishly telling them about the newest invention someone was making. Happy didn’t catch the person’s name, but when Bob made it clear he worked at Ingenium, Happy’s grip on his empty beer tightened. He knew the company from the news and how its owner, whose name he couldn’t recall, was up for a Nobel Peace Prize. It had amazed him since the man up for nomination was even younger than Happy. 

The bartender distracted Happy, asking if he wanted a refill. He was at a comfy buzz so he switched to soda. When he tuned back into the group behind him, Bob was gone and the ones that were left were mocking him. Happy’s heart sank when it was clear they weren’t Bob’s friend. They were just using him for insider information. 

After drinking half his soda, he paid off his tab. Outside of the bar in a phonebooth he had the operator connect him to Ingenium’s headquarters. He told him what he’d seen and to not be too rough on Bob, along with his name and number in case they needed clarification. 

*

The following morning Happy shook out a couple mild painkillers, swallowing them dry. It was his day off from his construction job. He made himself some eggs over easy, bacon, and dry toast. He settled himself in front of the TV, looking forward to spending his morning watching the shows he’d taped. 

He was a man of simple pleasures. 

Around one he got cleaned up to go to his favorite diner before going to the bank then grocery shopping. He twirled his keys around his finger before a phone call gave him pause half-way out the door. He went to answer it, half-hoping that his manager had another boxing match set up for him. 

What he got was quite a surprise. He was invited to Ingenium to verify his findings and get a reward. He didn’t give his response right away. He hadn’t thought too much on what he’d done yesterday. If Bob got fired because of what he said… Happy wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. He agreed to go to Ingenium, hoping that he could talk Mr. Tesla into letting Bob off with a slap on the wrist.

He changed into clothes that didn’t look scruffy, and mourned the fact that he hadn’t bothered to shave that morning. 

Ingenium’s headquarters was forty-five minutes away, just enough for him to panic, calm himself down, then do it again three times. 

Happy had been so foolish. He’d taken the side of a big company over the little guy. He wished he could blame it on the alcohol, but he’d still been in his right mind. 

At least Ingenium was known for being one of the good guys…

He pulled into the parking lot and (tried) to straighten his tie. He had blunt fingers that weren’t meant for precision. His handwriting was proof enough of that. 

The receptionist was typing away at his computer lightning fast. It made Happy feel old despite only being twenty-seven. 

He was given a nifty little badge then directed to a waiting room. Before he could even get comfortable he was being greeted by Jarvis Tesla, who didn’t give his title. Their chat started amicably, reminding him of those awkward blind dates he used to go on. He wasn’t interested in men though. 

Happy was almost surprised by the smooth segue to what he had heard last evening. Before he knew it, he’d conveyed everything. 

Mr. Tesla pulled out four pictures of employees. “Please identify which one of these men you saw.” 

Bob was easy enough to spot. Happy frowned. Even in his photo he looked like a guy that was down on his luck. Happy had come this far already. He pointed at him. 

“I see.” Mr. Tesla stacked the photos, his expression unreadable. 

“Can you, uhm, could you take it easy on him? They were peer pressuring him pretty hard.” Happy wished he was more eloquent. If Bob lost his job because of him, he’d be down in the dumps for who knows how long. 

Mr. Tesla cocked his head to the side slightly. “This matter will be thoroughly investigated. He may have breeched his contract, but it seems he had no ill intent. Mr. Dobalina has mid-level access to company information. In essence, anything he could have revealed would not be critical to Ingenium going forward.”

That was a cold comfort. Happy had lost jobs for less. 

“Mr. Hogun, if I may be so bold, would you be interested in a job here at Ingenium?” 

Happy was taken aback, a new future blooming in front of him.

*

Somehow, Howard had been dragged to SHIELD. Not physically, but through the ache of old guilt. He’d let down Cap, and consequently let down Peggy. He wished feeding her funds for her covert organization that was clearly an ode to Captain America was enough, but it wasn’t. With one word from her, he scampered to her side.

Distantly, he contemplated how it was strange that he only really felt guilt when it stemmed from Captain America. Everything else was cold regret and anger. He was wilting on the inside, only determination to find Cap and the need to solidify his legacy keeping him afloat. 

But maybe—hopefully—Peggy had a new lead on Steve. 

Howard couldn’t even remember how it felt to genuinely smile anymore. 

He was escorted to Director Carter’s office. The agent that had guided him had the audacity to stay in the room with them. 

“That will be all, Agent Fury,” Peggy said, dismissing him.

Howard took a seat waited until the agent was gone before speaking. “Pegs.”

“Howard, I know you won’t like this, but we need to talk about your son,” she said, straight to the point, as always. 

Howard stood and grabbed the decanter of scotch and crystal cup she had on a side table. Peggy waited as he poured himself a hardy glass. 

“Our best agents have been unable to infiltrate Ingenium—”

“No, I don’t want anything to do with  _ it _ or its company.” He had to deal with the reminder of  _ it _ whenever the company was featured in the newspaper or the technology magazines he read. At least it was easy to steer away from them in academic papers. 

Peggy’s lips thinned out. He focused on his drink rather than her expression. He knew he’d buckle if she even hinted about Steve. 

“SHIELD is meant to protect the world. He’s your son. You’re responsible for him, and for making sure he isn’t a threat.” 

Howard snorted. “With his air cleansing columns? New airbags?” He downed his drink then refilled it.  _ It  _ was practically Howard’s antithesis. That was a grim comfort. 

Peggy’s blood red finger nails clacked on her desk. They were as sharp as gunshots. “Howard, I’ll be frank. We need him under our thumb. He is building up alliances around the world. You’ve let him run wild. Where does his loyalties lay? What are his goals? He’s a variable that you helped create.” 

He turned his eyes back to her, glaring. “Fuck you, Carter. You’re the one that let Hydra, fucking  _ Hydra _ , grow right under your nose!” He threw his glass against the wall. It shattered like all the ice Howard had broken looking for Cap. Both, ultimately, fruitless. 

An agent burst in, but Carter waved him off. Her expression smoothed out. It only made Howard angrier. He turned to leave, but with a mechanical click, the door locked. When he turned to shout at her, a gun was resting on her desk. 

“You bitch,” Howard hissed out. “I’ve given you everything! My money! My time! My life! No more. Shoot me. I don’t give a damn.” All the fight left him. He fell back into his chair. His eyes tinged with tears, but he didn’t let them fall. His joints ached. He moved slower. He could barely work a whole day without wanting to just go to bed. 

His best years were behind him.

He was an old man that just wanted to escape back to his lab and not have to deal with the burden of being human.

Carter kept talking, but he couldn’t hear her over his sense of loss. 

*

Janet wrapped a blanket around her turtle-dove. They’d just learned that Rhodey was officially taking the semester off to help with his sister. That meant no direct contact unless one of her boys picked up the phone. Something she’d doubt would happen, not from lack of want on Tony’s side, but Rhodey’s adamant refusal and Tony’s fear of being rejected again. 

Janet didn’t want to contemplate if this was how he’d been after she’d abandoned him after the Reality Stone Massacre. 

They snuggled up on the couch together, Janet humming to him. In the distance, they could hear Maria and Leo in the kitchen, cooking and watching television. Jarvis’ body was at Ingenium, but he was ever-present now. 

Janet understood his reluctance to use the Soul Stone. The last time he’d done so was to compel Stane to tell the truth, and the time before that he used it to nearly kill the Winter Soldier. Janet tried to remind him of all the good he used his Soul Stone for, seeing how people were innately, resonating with other souls, and how it had steered him away from people that wanted to hurt him.  

She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his tears soak through her shirt. She couldn’t take this anymore. Janet had tried not to take sides, but this was too much. She couldn’t ask Tony use the Soul Stone and she couldn’t fault Rhodey for being desperate when it came to his baby sister. 

What Star needed was a coming to Jesus moment. She knew the Rhodes were religious, at least somewhat. Would it really hurt for her to play to that? Would she really use someone’s religion to change their ways?

If it meant her two best friends made up, then so be it. But it also meant accepting the Space Stone again. She knew that it was somewhat still connected to her soul. It felt like a distant absence, like the wish to relive a childhood memory that could never be obtained as an adult. If she got the stone back, she couldn’t separate from it again. 

“Tony,” she said softly. He looked at her with his red-rimmed, glowing eyes. “I can handle the Space Stone. I want it, if you’re still willing.” She felt sheepish asking. She’d thrown his gift of the stone in his face once. She wouldn’t fault him for not wanting to make the same mistake twice. 

He smiled while sitting up. “Only if you’re sure.” He looked so excited. Janet just wanted to smoosh his face. 

“I’m sure.” In a flicker, the blue stone appeared in his palm. It floated between them before settling into Janet’s chest. She felt like she could breathe again, like she was seeing light for the first time. 

But best of all, she felt closer to Tony. The Space Stone was a bridge between their two souls. It was better than the bliss that was Tony’s hugs. It was on a deeper level and made her feel like she was part of something bigger than herself. 

She gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek. He giggled, reminding her of when they were just pipsqueaks. 

“I’ve got to go, but I’ll be back as soon as possible, turtle-dove.” She stood, straightening out her clothes. 

“Where are you off too? And why do I sense mischief afoot?” His smile was bright, brighter than it had been in a long time. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” Like riding a bike, she opened a portal. “Just save me some din-din. Zuppa Toscana is my favorite.” 

Tony sighed dramatically. “Fine, but I won’t stop Leo if he goes for the last serving. He’s—”

“Yes, I know! He’s a growing boy.” Janet had heard it a thousand times, but mostly when they were in private school and he wanted to have some of her dessert. “Smooches.” She blew him a kiss then disappeared through the portal.

Hopefully her plan of disguising herself and showing Star a places that looked like Heaven and Hell would set her on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of losing interest in this series :/
> 
> Happy news tho! I finished my American God!Tony fic! I'll post it in a minute!


	18. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing on 12/17/18. Completed rough draft 3/1/19
> 
> This is it, folks! The last chapter in the first part of this series!

* * *

 

Tony clapped and whistled as Rhodey crossed the stage, diploma in hand. It was bittersweet. He couldn’t go straight into getting his masters like Tony did, instead the Air Force had given him a pin and stationed him on the other side of the country. Not that distance was a big issue, what with Janet having the Space Stone. The Air Force would keep him busy, and give him sporadic leave at best. And after everything that happened with Star, and her new take on life, he’d spend any leave he had on going home. 

Beside Tony, Leo was trying to whistle loudly. He looked frustrated, but determined. He knew his little brother would get it in no time. He was a genius and already blowing his teachers out of the water. Tony was slowly introducing him to magic. Sadly, Leo was still struggling to make friends. 

Their mama was demonstrating how to whistle. She’d gained healthy weight since their reunion, no longer looking like a ghost. Maria had found a book of Mr. Jarvis’ recipes that Ms. Jarvis wrote, but never had the chance to publish. She spoiled the family with them. She was also dating, which Tony had mixed feelings about that.

Janet was sitting on the other side of Rhodey’s family, waving a banner with his face on it. It was thoroughly embarrassing and just like Janet to do so. His Jan-banan had her own clothing line that would be premiering at the upcoming Fashion Week. She swore she was going to bring tiny top-hats into style. Tony believed her, but really hope she wouldn’t. He looked silly in them. 

Tony had dropped out of MIT. He already had a few degrees under his belt, and without Rhodey there he really didn’t have a reason to stay. In a few days he’d be moving away for a couple of months to set up the third branch of Ingenium. 

His company was doing great, all according to the schedule he and the soul imprints had mapped out. It helped that Jarvis was at the helm. His youngest kid outdid himself every day. He was also growing leaps and bounds beyond Tony’s knowledge. The Reality Stone, at its essence, controlled matter. The experiments he did were mind bending. What Jarvis was certain of, though, was that the Infinity Stones were more connected than they originally thought. 

Dum-E and Butterfingers were loved and adored by the R&D department at Ingenium HQ. They were the mascots and had little shrines dedicated to them, even accounting had one. They were growing in their own way, but still mischievous. They came home with Tony every weekend to spend time with the rest of the family and help in Tony’s private lab. 

His family, his little slice of the universe, was thriving. 

But that didn’t mean he gave up on his plan for a bigger, brighter future with all the Infinity Stones collected and Ingenium spreading beyond Earth. 

The ceremony ended. After a few extra hugs they went to Tony’s home. 

Leo’s dog, Balthazar, greeted them at the white-picket gate. Tony  _ had _ been allergic to the mutt, but Jarvis fixed that easily enough. The Reality Stone had its perks, after all. 

Inside, they had a small party. Graduation gifts and gag gifts. Balthazar ate a cupcake that had fallen on the ground then promptly barfed it up. Dum-E was panicking while Butterfingers cleaned the vomit with a long-suffering beep. How was Tony’s oldest child the least responsible?

Star was tentatively sitting in the corner, nursing a ginger ale. Her soul still had a festering wound, but it was somehow quarantined. Tony was almost tempted to ask what Janet and Rhodey had done to cause such an anomaly, but thought better of it. They had chosen their own paths. 

Mama Rhodes and Papa Rhodes’ souls were pulsing with joy and pride. 

Maria was working the room, never letting anyone feel left out, even if Star rebuffed her.

Leo and Jarvis were having one of there talks that Tony was frankly afraid of. Those two were a powerhouse together. He thought he’d caused a lot of explosions, but their (off-sight) lab needed repairs more often than not. 

Tony basked in resonating souls and their beautiful colors. 

The buzzing that the imprints and the soul that had been absorbed in his Infinity Stone grew louder, catching his attention. A portal, unrefined compared to what the Space Stone could do. Janet noticed it too. Tony waved her off, recognizing the feel of the portal. 

He went outside to the porch. A woman was sitting on a patio chair, looking at the sunset. Tony had last saw her when he was a boy, but she was hard to forget. Even if he did, the energy that pulsed from her amulet would give it away. The Ancient One.

He sat beside her. “Have you scooped Steph up yet?” Tony asked. The last he’d heard about his former classmate was that he was in New York working towards becoming a doctor. 

“I believe there is still time yet before he will join my order. Your presence blurs my visions of the future, smears mandelays.”

Tony bobbed his head in a nod. “You know, you couldn’t stop me even if you wanted to.” Even if she went back in time and made sure he was never born, he was irrevocably bonded to the Soul Stone. It would just bring him to life a different way.

The Ancient One was unphased. “I do not endorse bringing the Infinity Stones together to one place. It is too much power for one person alone.”

“It won’t be just me. I’m going to spread the stones out between the ones I trust.”

“But they will answer when you call to them. They will bend to your will.”

Tony snorted. She clearly didn’t know a thing about his friends. If he took one step out of line, he’d hear about it. He trusted—No, he  _ knew _ —they’d never let him do anything too stupid. “If you’re just here to lecture me, I have a party to get back to.” 

“No, I’ve come to ask for your help.” 

“That’s rich coming from the person that has stalked me most my life.” Her acolytes had been less than subtle, at that. 

The Ancient One’s smile was almost playful. Tony rolled his eyes. More than one voice in his head snickered. 

“As I said, you blur my visions of the future. I need to make sure Strange is still on the right path.”

“Controlling much?” he said dully. “What do I get out of this?”

“A one time use of the Time Stone.” He decided not to break it to her that his future-self had already used it to pop back in time and abduct the Winter Soldier. He had a feeling that was just one of many times he’d use it.

Tony leaned back in his seat, glancing at the sunset. In truth, he wasn’t interested in having the Time Stone in his orbit until Steph bonded with it. The stone had chosen him, and its full abilities wouldn’t be unlocked until Steph had it. 

“Think of it as an act of goodwill.” Tony brought his chair closer to hers. For a moment she looked motherly, as if she was entertaining the whims of a child. Tony didn’t appreciate the comparison. 

The Ancient One undid the necklace, holding the amulet in her hands. The eye opened, a bright green like (). She held it between them and gestured for him to put his hands over it. 

The Soul Stone and Time Stone greeted each other like old friends. Their energies pulsed, danced, and caressing, but never merged. Both stones knew this was only a brief meeting. 

The Ancient One unlocked the Time Stone, they were both pulled into visions. He had no interest in looking forward, instead he stared into the life that could have been his, the reality that he would have lived if he wasn’t the Soul Stone. 

A reality where he fell under Stane’s spell and made SI flourish, was poisoned by his own creation, where he was manipulated, where his soul was poked and prodded until it was mangled with more scars than he had ever seen before. A world where his mind was perversed by a naive witch. He saw Jarvis die. A place where he was betrayed so often he only lived in hopes of progressing the world that had no love for him.

He watched the Avengers divide, for those he thought of as family turn against him. He saw the man that his other self believed to be the paragon of truth lie about his parents’ death. 

He saw it all from a distance, not letting his other’s emotions touch or influence him. He learned from his other’s mistakes, he grew as a person, and as he pulled out of the vision he realized that gathering the stones wasn’t enough. He had to use all that power for good. He had to take over Earth then the rest of the universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The next piece of the series will be posted on Wednesday, so be sure to subscribe!


End file.
